Snowbound (A Darkiplier Fanfiction)
by Andistic
Summary: "A snowbound heart, a shattered crown, a prophecy of five, and lies to bind their endless web." The day that a demon falls for a beauty of pain and shadows, is the day that chaos begins to rise. Nothing is well in this world, but those who choose to find light come with weapons and bloodshed. Characters: OCs, Antisepticeye, Darkiplier, Lightiplier, Wilford.
1. Freedom - Prologue

Ebony hair peaked up from a gaping hole in the ground, a female's head made its way out of the sinking soil. Black claws dug into the rich and wet flatlands; trees whistled a song with their leaves and a summer breeze. The woman's face slowly emerged from the earth, her eyes popping open to reveal a bright crimson shade cutting through the dark forest. Suddenly inhaling, the woman finally tasted the fresh air and expelled moist dirt trapped in her throat. Vacant from mud, her voice shrieked into the star-filled night; her cries of freedom echoed past the dark green shrubbery.

Dirty palms hit blades of grass, the battle of an exhausting escape quickened her breath. Tear choked yells escaped from her, torso pressed against the dew-kissed verdant. Barely covered with her clothes ripped to shreds, the fabric mostly on her open back. The stars gave just enough illumination to something black and shiny on her skin. Blood, it oozed from hardly visible open wounds.

Her crimson eyes fluttered, consciousness flickered its comforting light away. Finally breaking her legs free from the sinkhole, her pale complexion was caked in countless layers of soil. The rest of her body (or what could be seen) was covered in scratches and blackened bruises. Screams became sharp whimpers, her fight for freedom ultimately at an end; this woman had won against a greater force. She laid on the grassy forest floor, reminiscing on the flight to the surface whilst sleep sang it's bitter song.

* * *

The darkness of the woods shrouded a visitor, its black eyes barely catching moonlight. It listened to her shrieks into the faded night and drowned out the silence in the groves. It wasn't very tall, quite short in fact, but it still watched her bleed into a slumber. Eventually, it walked towards her, grass crunched under the weight of them; its motivation for now unknown. Specks of embers in the sky highlighted toned arms; a taut black shirt, tufts of raven hair, and skin paler than the moon. Turning out to be a man, he carried her to a cabin hidden under hordes of endless trees. What he didn't know was he alone upbrought a new fate and preserved it in ancient stone.

"Dark, what happened?" Different tones of an Irish accent spoke out into a song and virescent hair poked from the corner of the cabin's opened door.

"Just a lost lamb, Anti," the admirer explained, "just a lost little lamb."

The woman's body limply laid in the man's arms; sprawled across and reaching close to six feet from head to toe. Her blood painted the admirer's lawn black. Time was stretching thin, sands dropping by the handfuls, and neither of them knew it. A new battle made three lands tremble in fear, a chain set in motion. Gods, demons, and angels will forever weep from this day on.

 _The nephlim will never surrender._

 _Carrying strength from souls far gone, only to haunt her still._

 _Her flame will simply reignite._


	2. Chapter One: Out of Dreams

The sound of droplets echoed throughout the kitchen. Skai stood against an island, her palms resting on white marble countertops. Loose clothing - sweatpants and an oversized shirt - covered her small frame. Everything was black as the waning night. With the old attire dirty from her blood, she had to borrow something from the two men. And by two men, it just really came down to Dark's; Anti's was covered in gore.

Skai pulled at the collar of her shirt, gazing down at the damp spots. She had recently stepped out of the shower, and to no surprise, there wasn't a clean towel. That left her with only one choice: air dry. But this gave her time, and opportunity, just to think for a moment.

 _I need to get out of here._

 _And fast._

 _Who knows what my sisters are doing?_

 _They could think I'm dead._

When silence comes, a conscious has a loud voice. Skai's boomed with images of her past and voices of people she knows well.

She was a little girl once, did you know that? Happy and shining. Perfection under a cloud of protection. But once the smoke clears, the moonless sky laughs at the only star left in its landscape. As Skai reminisced, she cried on the counter. Her back stung, memories clawing at her to recognize faces of her past. Freedom is bitter and her troubles burned her scarred body into ash.

She had, or has, four sisters. Three baring the golden hair of their mother, while the last was fall's decay. Each very, very, important to the world; however, humans will take them for granted. Fire would dance and the wind blew its kiss. Ice shivered, but the water would make ripples out of it's melting sibling. Sisters of a different race, but blood swirled under the same tree.

Faint laughter rang in Skai's ears, sisters playing in a field flickered like a movie behind her eyes. A three-year-old very different from the rest, hair dark as the night sky, eyes a blinding red. Holding hands with the four, they were happy for a while. Hidden away in blissful and oblivious peace. Skai's nose nestled into the nook of her elbow; tears stained her freshly washed skin.

 _Stop._

The reel of a delightful film burned away, leaving suffering and insulting amusement. Men with horns and children with poison restrained a child, kept her hidden and prepared her for death. If only death chopped Skai's head off with a sharp kitchen knife, then she wouldn't have experienced family criticism.

 _Broken crown_.

 _You're a waste of space_.

 _You shouldn't exist_...

" _Ann-_ "

Skai felt a cold hand touch her back. It pressed against her cuts, and Skai thought she heard a whip snap. Spinning around, she smacked Dark straight on the cheek.

"Agh! What the fuck?!" Dark back peddled and held his irritated jowl.

"I thought we agreed you'd stay away from me!"

The demon opened his mouth to spew more damaging arguments, but concerns of her tears swallowed his anger. He brushed his thumb gently across her cheek, drying the recent streams.

"You're crying. Why?" Dark was tepid, refusing to show her what he truly was thinking.

A forceful shove pushed at the demon's wrist, roughly ripping his thumb away from her wet face. Skai rejected his curious interest in her current behavior. "None of your damn fucking business. My life is not your entertainment."

Shifting their positions, Dark put his hands around Skai's waist. He pressed her small gaunt body against him, locking her in place. His icy hand rested on her lower back, a devious smile tugged at his lips.

"Oh, but sweethea-"

Dark didn't have time to even finish. Skai had grabbed his wrist, pulling it roughly away from her waist. With this as leverage, her foot met with Dark's jaw. The force of her punch sent him flying right into the living room, hitting against a wall.

Above his head was a shelf, filled with games and books. They were disturbed by Dark's sudden weight and gravity. They collapsed into his lap and a painful groan escaped his lips. When his groggy vision cleared, he saw Skai; she held her head up high from across the room. Glaring everyone down as if they were nothing but commoners.

"Don't call me sweetheart and don't touch me. That was a warning." Her skinny arms folded across her almost flat chest.

Laughter echoed in the cabin, they both turned their heads to the conjoining hallway. Anti saw the whole thing; he stood there bellowing way too hard and pointing at Dark who still remained on the floor.

"Dude, she just roundhouse kicked your ass!" Anti fell down, covered his face and laughter expelled from his lungs. Skai held her head higher; the leprechaun was filling her ego.

Grunting in body ache, Dark arose from his defeat. He had to clean her mess up now. His footsteps were light and silent across the wooden floor. With a tough grip on Anti's wrist, the demon dragged him to the fallen items.

"Hey! Wait! No! Dark, please, no! I didn't sign up for this!" Anti cried, his free hand reached for Skai. At least in hopes that she would free him from his cruel fate.

Skai's head barely moved as she shook it in a negative response. Her lips pressed together, she tried her best to hide a smile. Although, Dark's inkjet eyes quickly snagged a glance at her playful grin. Something so rare, it was a gift from the Heavens and a curse from Hell.

 _She's like a fragile piece of glass._

 _Sharp edges to cut thin skin._

 _One wrong statement and she'll slice open my throat._

While the two men quietly sorted the books and video games, Skai stayed back. Her demonic eyes blinked and fingers danced on the counters. She was observing, something she knew how to do for a very long time. Her attention was mostly locked on Dark; she was having trouble interpreting his intentions.

"Now why do you want me here, you demon," she breathed out her thoughts.

Skai was far too distracted by the demon and her own thoughts to notice a light shimmering just out of her line of sight. A feminine figure sat on the counter, waiting impatiently for her friend to turn around. From head to toe, she was gold like the sun, body barely translucent, barefoot, and long wispy hair. Her once blue eyes have gone to a dull yellow.

"You're awake."

Skai jolted at the woman's voice, its familiar honey licking her ears. Turning around quickly, she met with an apparition. Fear and sadness melted away; face number one had been found, except this face wasn't any of the sisters she longed for. More of the dead she had aided a long time ago.

Skai opened her mouth to speak, but it washed out by a husky tone behind her. "And with two men I see. Am I not good enough for you?" the owner laughed, and once again Skai swiveled to face the dead.

Her face lit up with glee; Skai saw a shimmer of a man, purple from hair to skin. Eyes and other features faded from the ghastly translucent color. He smiled at her and the golden one skipped to the purple's side.

"Dawn," Skai whispered. The golden apparition ran on up for a hug. Dawn squeezed her savior, even if the physical world couldn't be touched.

"Dusk," the second name fell just as quietly. The purple apparition ran his fingers through his star-speckled hair. Dusk chuckled at his name, finally feeling at home again. The three were reunited, mischief and morals with a nephlim inbetween.

"Where have you two been?"

Dusk shrugged at the nephlim's question and sat on the counter. "We were always here, you're just now waking up."

"Now, onto better matters at hand. Which one has stolen your shriveled heart?" Dawn giggled out.

 _And Dawn's playing matchmaker with me._

 _All is well with this fucked up world._

Skai's hand tore through her damp hair and lightly sighed; she didn't know how to respond to a question like that. Luckily she didn't have to; ink dotted her vision, Dark was staring once again. It was about the one-hundredth time, and this time Skai caught those starless eyes. The moments that passed between them slowed time and stirred something they both couldn't shake.

 _I have to admit, you're mysterious._

 _I wonder what memories you hold in that head of yours._

The thought was shared between legend - a demon and angel - and a mere demon of thought.

Dawn quipped a smile, turning back towards Dusk. Her warm hand grazed on Skai's shoulder, the brightness of the sun heating her cold body. "Go help him. You have morals after all."

Skai displayed an annoyed expression; in her sights was Dawn, not realizing Dark was behind the dead angel and he caught the sight of her displeasure.

 _Why did she suddenly look at me like that?_

Sneering at his own thoughts, he bit away at his heart. No time to think about something that one most likely would not comprehend. However, his conscious still sulked around in mud and Dark pushed another book into place.

"Help hi-" Dawn's light and sweet voice rang, but it was smothered under Skai's demand.

"No," the nephlim barked. "He's pompous, an asshole even. He thinks I'm an insignificant object, a toy to be broken."

The dead went silent, whispering no more.

"Then you're blind." Except for Dusk.

Skai spun her head towards the dead demon, for it was he who held back angry words. He, of all people in that room. The nephlim opened her mouth, wanting to add more.

Dusk slammed his hand on the countertop, it shook the fragments of the cabin. Dark turned around, along with Anti, confused by the mini earthquake. Dark stared at Skai; she was gazing off towards the hallway. Nothing standing in her way, or so he could see.

"That pompous ass saved yours!" Dusk barked. "We heard you cry after you've freed yourself from that _hell hol_ e. So did he. We rushed as far and fast as we could, but then we realized. Dawn couldn't do shit."

The nephlim swallowed hard and shifted in her spot, she was oblivious of all of this. With the events that came from freedom, she lost the memory of who pulled her to safety. To be frank, it made her a little uncomfortable.

"Dusk," Skai barely spoke, but it was swallowed by rage. Once again the home quivered.

"You couldn't call upon us. We were stuck like this, no blade in hand. You laid there. Bleeding. Hardly breathing. Then that pompous ass scooped you up, placed you in a home, healed your wounds. While all we could do was sit, watch, and pray to the God that's deemed you as a disgrace."

Skai's heart skipped for a split moment; once the dead demon gets going, there's no stopping him.

"Why do you think they locked you u-"

"Stop!" Skai screamed out, her hands clamped over her ears. She couldn't take it. The misery of memories and the concepts of the present. Her knees buckled and Skai collapsed to the ground. Tears blurred her vision, while her heart, and head, ached with grief.

"Stop," her voice trembled as it drowned under the broken dam of tears.

Not even thinking, Dark ran to Skai. His arms draped over her shoulders, their mass brought her down. Eventually, he began to hug her from behind.

"Stop what?"

So gentle when he wants to be; Skai couldn't find any motives. Whatever Dark desires, it's mysteriously hidden under the layers he portrays. He closed his eyes and shielded himself from the scene that unfolded, even if he only saw one side. His nose pressed against her damp hair, catching the slightest scent of soap.

"Nothing," Skai addressed softly, tears stifled back by an invisible collar.

"It's nothing," she seemed distant, in suffocating distress. Yet she displayed none of it, calming herself down. She rolled her shoulders and shoved him off of her body. "Get off of me."

Silence filled the cabin, dead and living, giving an open opportunity for thoughts to fill the void.

 _He can't hear them._

 _How could he?_

 _They're dead._

 _They always have been, always will be._

 _No matter how much I scream, I cry._

 _In the end, I seem insane._

 _Yelling at something only I heard._

Skai glared at the man who recently embraced her.

 _He thinks I'm crazy._

 _There's no sugar coating it._

 _Yet..._

"Why did you hug me?"


	3. Chapter Two: Droplets

The sound of droplets echoed throughout the kitchen. Skai stood against an island, her palms resting on white marble countertops. Loose clothing - sweatpants and an oversized shirt - covered her small frame. Everything was black as the waning night. With the old attire dirty from her blood, she had to borrow something from the two men. And by two men, it just really came down to Dark's; Anti's was covered in gore.

Skai pulled at the collar of her shirt, gazing down at the damp spots. She had recently stepped out of the shower, and to no surprise, there wasn't a clean towel. That left her with only one choice: air dry. But this gave her time, and opportunity, just to think for a moment.

 _I need to get out of here._

 _And fast._

 _Who knows what my sisters are doing?_

 _They could think I'm dead._

When silence comes, a conscious has a loud voice. Skai's boomed with images of her past and voices of people she knows well.

She was a little girl once, did you know that? Happy and shining. Perfection under a cloud of protection. But once the smoke clears, the moonless sky laughs at the only star left in its landscape. As Skai reminisced, she cried on the counter. Her back stung, memories clawing at her to recognize faces of her past. Freedom is bitter and her troubles burned her scarred body into ash.

She had, or has, four sisters. Three baring the golden hair of their mother, while the last was fall's decay. Each very, very, important to the world; however, humans will take them for granted. Fire would dance and the wind blew its kiss. Ice shivered, but the water would make ripples out of it's melting sibling. Sisters of a different race, but blood swirled under the same tree.

Faint laughter rang in Skai's ears, sisters playing in a field flickered like a movie behind her eyes. A three-year-old very different from the rest, hair dark as the night sky, eyes a blinding red. Holding hands with the four, they were happy for a while. Hidden away in blissful and oblivious peace. Skai's nose nestled into the nook of her elbow; tears stained her freshly washed skin.

 _Stop._

The reel of a delightful film burned away, leaving suffering and insulting amusement. Men with horns and children with poison restrained a child, kept her hidden and prepared her for death. If only death chopped Skai's head off with a sharp kitchen knife, then she wouldn't have experienced family criticism.

 _Broken crown_.

 _You're a waste of space_.

 _You shouldn't exist_...

" _Ann-_ "

Skai felt a cold hand touch her back. It pressed against her cuts, and Skai thought she heard a whip snap. Spinning around, she smacked Dark straight on the cheek.

"Agh! What the fuck?!" Dark back peddled and held his irritated jowl.

"I thought we agreed you'd stay away from me!"

The demon opened his mouth to spew more damaging arguments, but concerns of her tears swallowed his anger. He brushed his thumb gently across her cheek, drying the recent streams.

"You're crying. Why?" Dark was tepid, refusing to show her what he truly was thinking.

A forceful shove pushed at the demon's wrist, roughly ripping his thumb away from her wet face. Skai rejected his curious interest in her current behavior. "None of your damn fucking business. My life is not your entertainment."

Shifting their positions, Dark put his hands around Skai's waist. He pressed her small gaunt body against him, locking her in place. His icy hand rested on her lower back, a devious smile tugged at his lips.

"Oh, but sweethea-"

Dark didn't have time to even finish. Skai had grabbed his wrist, pulling it roughly away from her waist. With this as leverage, her foot met with Dark's jaw. The force of her punch sent him flying right into the living room, hitting against a wall.

Above his head was a shelf, filled with games and books. They were disturbed by Dark's sudden weight and gravity. They collapsed into his lap and a painful groan escaped his lips. When his groggy vision cleared, he saw Skai; she held her head up high from across the room. Glaring everyone down as if they were nothing but commoners.

"Don't call me sweetheart and don't touch me. That was a warning." Her skinny arms folded across her almost flat chest.

Laughter echoed in the cabin, they both turned their heads to the conjoining hallway. Anti saw the whole thing; he stood there bellowing way too hard and pointing at Dark who still remained on the floor.

"Dude, she just roundhouse kicked your ass!" Anti fell down, covered his face and laughter expelled from his lungs. Skai held her head higher; the leprechaun was filling her ego.

Grunting in body ache, Dark arose from his defeat. He had to clean her mess up now. His footsteps were light and silent across the wooden floor. With a tough grip on Anti's wrist, the demon dragged him to the fallen items.

"Hey! Wait! No! Dark, please, no! I didn't sign up for this!" Anti cried, his free hand reached for Skai. At least in hopes that she would free him from his cruel fate.

Skai's head barely moved as she shook it in a negative response. Her lips pressed together, she tried her best to hide a smile. Although, Dark's inkjet eyes quickly snagged a glance at her playful grin. Something so rare, it was a gift from the Heavens and a curse from Hell.

 _She's like a fragile piece of glass._

 _Sharp edges to cut thin skin._

 _One wrong statement and she'll slice open my throat._

While the two men quietly sorted the books and video games, Skai stayed back. Her demonic eyes blinked and fingers danced on the counters. She was observing, something she knew how to do for a very long time. Her attention was mostly locked on Dark; she was having trouble interpreting his intentions.

"Now why do you want me here, you demon," she breathed out her thoughts.

Skai was far too distracted by the demon and her own thoughts to notice a light shimmering just out of her line of sight. A feminine figure sat on the counter, waiting impatiently for her friend to turn around. From head to toe, she was gold like the sun, body barely transparent, barefoot, and long wispy hair. Her once blue eyes have gone to a dull yellow.

"You're awake."

Skai jolted at the woman's voice, its familiar honey licking her ears. Turning around quickly, she met with an apparition. Fear and sadness melted away; face number one had been found, except this face wasn't any of the sisters she longed for. More of the dead she had aided a long time ago.

Skai opened her mouth to speak, but it washed out by a husky tone behind her. "And with two men I see. Am I not good enough for you?" the owner laughed, and once again Skai swiveled to face the dead.

Her face lit up with glee; Skai saw a shimmer of a man, purple from hair to skin. Eyes and other features faded from the ghastly transparent color. He smiled at her and the golden one skipped to the purple's side.

"Dawn," Skai whispered. The golden apparition ran on up for a hug. Dawn squeezed her savior, even if the physical world couldn't be touched.

"Dusk," the second name fell just as quietly. The purple apparition ran his fingers through his star-speckled hair. Dusk chuckled at his name, finally feeling at home again. The three were reunited, mischief and morals with a nephlim inbetween.

"Where have you two been?"

Dusk shrugged at the nephlim's question and sat on the counter. "We were always here, you're just now waking up."

"Now, onto better matters at hand. Which one has stolen your shriveled heart?" Dawn giggled out.

 _And Dawn's playing matchmaker with me._

 _All is well with this fucked up world._

Skai's hand tore through her damp hair and lightly sighed; she didn't know how to respond to a question like that. Luckily she didn't have to; ink dotted her vision, Dark was staring once again. It was about the one-hundredth time, and this time Skai caught those starless eyes. The moments that passed between them slowed time and stirred something they both couldn't shake.

 _I have to admit, you're mysterious._

 _I wonder what memories you hold in that head of yours._

The thought was shared between legend - a demon and angel - and a mere demon of thought.

Dawn quipped a smile, turning back towards Dusk. Her warm hand grazed on Skai's shoulder, the brightness of the sun heating her cold body. "Go help him. You have morals after all."

Skai displayed an annoyed expression; in her sights was Dawn, not realizing Dark was behind the dead angel and he caught the sight of her displeasure.

 _Why did she suddenly look at me like that?_

Sneering at his own thoughts, he bit away at his heart. No time to think about something that one most likely would not comprehend. However, his conscious still sulked around in mud and Dark pushed another book into place.

"Help hi-" Dawn's light and sweet voice rang, but it was smothered under Skai's demand.

"No," the nephlim barked. "He's pompous, an asshole even. He thinks I'm an insignificant object, a toy to be broken."

The dead went silent, whispering no more.

"Then you're blind." Except for Dusk.

Skai spun her head towards the dead demon, for it was he who held back angry words. He, of all people in that room. The nephlim opened her mouth, wanting to add more.

Dusk slammed his hand on the countertop, it shook the fragments of the cabin. Dark turned around, along with Anti, confused by the mini earthquake. Dark stared at Skai; she was gazing off towards the hallway. Nothing standing in her way, or so he could see.

"That pompous ass saved yours!" Dusk barked. "We heard you cry after you've freed yourself from that _hell hol_ e. So did he. We rushed as far and fast as we could, but then we realized. Dawn couldn't do shit."

The nephlim swallowed hard and shifted in her spot, she was oblivious of all of this. With the events that came from freedom, she lost the memory of who pulled her to safety. To be frank, it made her a little uncomfortable.

"Dusk," Skai barely spoke, but it was swallowed by rage. Once again the home quivered.

"You couldn't call upon us. We were stuck like this, no blade in hand. You laid there. Bleeding. Hardly breathing. Then that pompous ass scooped you up, placed you in a home, healed your wounds. While all we could do was sit, watch, and pray to the God that's deemed you as a disgrace."

Skai's heart skipped for a split moment; once the dead demon gets going, there's no stopping him.

"Why do you think they locked you u-"

"Stop!" Skai screamed out, her hands clamped over her ears. She couldn't take it. The misery of memories and the concepts of the present. Her knees buckled and Skai collapsed to the ground. Tears blurred her vision, while her heart, and head, ached with grief.

"Stop," her voice trembled as it drowned under the broken dam of tears.

Not even thinking, Dark ran to Skai. His arms draped over her shoulders, their mass brought her down. Eventually, he began to hug her from behind.

"Stop what?"

So gentle when he wants to be; Skai couldn't find any motives. Whatever Dark desires, it's mysteriously hidden under the layers he portrays. He closed his eyes and shielded himself from the scene that unfolded, even if he only saw one side. His nose pressed against her damp hair, catching the slightest scent of soap.

"Nothing," Skai addressed softly, tears stifled back by an invisible collar.

"It's nothing," she seemed distant, in suffocating distress. Yet she displayed none of it, calming herself down. She rolled her shoulders and shoved him off of her body. "Get off of me."

Silence filled the cabin, dead and living, giving an open opportunity for thoughts to fill the void.

 _He can't hear them._

 _How could he?_

 _They're dead._

 _They always have been, always will be._

 _No matter how much I scream, I cry._

 _In the end, I seem insane._

 _Yelling at something only I heard._

Skai glared at the man who recently embraced her.

 _He thinks I'm crazy._

 _There's no sugar coating it._

 _Yet..._

"Why did you hug me?"


	4. Chapter Three: Moonlight

Cool skin laid across Skai's forehead, her forearm was draped over her skull. She glared at the ceiling to her guest room, studying the grooves and splintered wood.

Moments after Skai had asked, Dark rose from his spot. His gentle demeanor changed so suddenly, leaving a cold and brooding walk to his own room.

Skai squinted her intense crimson eyes; wrath bubbling in her heart.

 _Why the hell are you so sweet then cold the next? You're almost like my god damn_ \- Skai stopped her herself from going further and shaded her eyes from the breaking sun. Dawn's radiance broke through her window, the earth was stirring awake.

"Sisters," the woman huffed and moved her attention to her closed bedroom door.

On the other side and drifting into Dark's room was Dusk, screaming at someone who cannot hear the dead. He swatted the air, trying to shake the demon to his senses. No use. The touch of the dead didn't matter to the physical world.

"Why the fuck did you walk away like that?! I should kill you! She's right, you're an asshole!" Nothing. Silence. Dusk sighed, slumping towards the other man.

Dark sat in a black leather chair, a solemn look weighing his face down. Just like Skai, lost in thought. Reliving each scene in his head.

 _Why did I hug her?_

 _That's not part of the plan._

It always turned back to that question. The answer wasn't prominent, hidden under no logic. His hand drifted across his mouth and eventually rubbed it on his chin. Unshaved hairs prickled his palm, bringing him down to the earth and back towards bitter fate choices he had spun.

Little did the two know that anger simmered under the breathless; one final swipe and this one hit. Both Dusk and Dark were shocked, the demon unable to see the force that struck him. Dusk looked down at his ghastly hand; he had made contact with the living! Maybe he can do it again. As Dusk readied for the next outburst, Dark turned his head away in disgust.

"Does that bitch have telekinesis now?" the demon was cold, angry. Maybe at himself; maybe at her.

Dusk's eyes resonated a deep purple, breaking away in a glowing mist. Dark stepped a line, a line he shouldn't have crossed.

After the demonic man stared at the door - debating if the woman had a power he didn't know about - he turned back. At that moment, a purple translucent figure filled his inkjet eyes and they widened in almost terror. Dark fell back in disarray, his chair collapsing under his weight. However, hostility and defense quickly filled over the emotional void.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" still bent on the floor, Dark spoke with clarity and daggers. Dusk didn't reply right away, the translucent purple eyes flaming with hatred.

"She is not," the purple apparition began, and that is when Dark should have ran back to that line.

Something reassembled in the core of Dusk's chest. Pieces pulling together, a hilt at the lavender center of him. With each passing second, it formed quickly. A blade with horrific twists and turns, thorns in places, jagged edges in others; the whole thing smelt of rot. Dusk pulled the blade from his chest, fire burning in his eyes.

"She is not a bitch!" he finished, swinging the blade right down towards Dark's shoulder. The demon managed to slip away, but not without a good slice to his bicep. Dark hissed, covering his wound with curled fingers. Thin sticky rivers seeped passed his digits, like shiny oil under a lightbulb.

 _First the fuckwads in Mark's head, now this lunatic?_

 _I always seem to find myself in a web of death._

 _Amusing._

Drops of blood began to pool at Dusk's feet, the dead demon watched his own blade refuse to swallow rusty corruption.

"Do you mock her?" The lack of pupils made it hard to tell if Dusk was glaring at Dark.

"Speak!" the dead demon screamed. Whatever this man was, in Dark's eyes, it certainly wasn't human prior.

"Care to elaborate?" The demon toyed with enemies that waited to throw spears. A smile parted and his monstrous ivories bared through the opening; he knew exactly who Dusk was talking about. The only woman amongst them that he could see and speak to. "Oh, let me guess. It's about Skai."

Confusion twisted and contorted Dusk's ghastly face.

 _Who the flying hell was-_ his undead thoughts shattered. Looking at the door for a brief second, the dead demon soon realized.

 _So, you're going to abandon your name for this idiot?_

 _And what will happen when you see your family?_ Dusk chuckled and bit his lip to refrain from saying something stupid.

"Yea. I guess it's about Skai." Dusk lifted his weapon, the blade itself moved before settling down and clicking in its hilt.

"Call her a bitch again and I'll rip-" The door opened and in walked Skai, the raven-haired beauty of the conversation.

"Dark, I'm-" she froze in her spot when she saw the two. One bloody with dripping black wounds and the other splattered with shimmering ink. Placing a hand firmly on her hip, Skai pinched the bridge of her nose.

"He started it!" With a child's excuse, Dusk pointed at the wounded man.

Dark stepped forward in defense, gripping his arm a bit tighter. "Hey! I wasn't the one brandishing a blade!"

Skai ran her hands over her cheeks and sighed out into her palms. But her piercing red eyes popped open, cold sweat hitting the back of her neck.

"Wait. What did you say?" Shaking, Skai brought down her hands and pointed a finger at Dark. Slow taps of bare feet, Skai was making her way towards him. Winter poked icicles at his chest and he scowled at her prodding finger.

"I simply said that he's brandishing a-"

"Can you see him?"

Curious wonder filled her inhuman eyes, both of them as big as a doe's. Catching a glimpse beyond her cold outer-front, Dark saw relief. As to why, he will never know, but Skai's insanity would soon make sense.

Sneering, he turned away from the mysterious woman. Nevertheless, his eyes focused on the ringed bruises under her eyes; patches of red, blue, and black on her body. Now that she wasn't filthy with mud and seen in the light, her true features looked sickening. Pale as she may be, beautiful as she could get, Skai seemed to have seen hell itself; and reluctantly survived.

"Dawn! Get in here!" Skai soon spun around, her black hair whipping in the tailwind. It barely missed Dark's face.

The door opened, but no face could be seen. Hope resonated from Skai, maybe she wouldn't fully be alone in a world where the dead continue to haunt her.

"How about her?" She was acting like a child; innocence and optimism filled her smile. Skai pointed her index finger at empty space.

The demon turned down her blissful dream, oozing nightmares into faith itself. "No. I can't."

Heavy silence was in the air, thickening it under a suffocating tense fog. Skai had slumped under the weight of disappointment, but Dark ran his rough touch on her cheek. He was a strange vortex, able to pull out her emotions. But that would never matter when she slapped his hand away, swallowing her own heart. Violence will always be present in the back of her mind. Dark could rip out as much as he'd like, her result will always be the same.

"It's fine. Still doesn't explain why you can only see Du-" she cut herself off, catching sight on his wound and almost kicked herself in the ass for forgetting about it. Skai turned on her heels, her fists digging into her sides with each second of untamed temper.

"Explain to me what happened," bitter tasting words spat at the dead; Dusk scrambled for a phrase, desperate to find an answer.

Dark slithered in on Skai's shoulder, chilling her skin with his jaw alone. "It wasn't-" he tried to explain, pull her into his game, but she silenced him.

"Save it!" she sniped. "Don't defend him. That kind of cut doesn't come from just anything. Besides, you're a demon. Not the best fighters in the world."

Dusk rolled his eyes, completely ignoring his savior's remark. She sometimes forgets that he once was a living demon. Crossing his arms, Dusk had no choice but to watch their argument unfold. He had to admit, it was sometimes entertaining to watch her cause chaos in her wake.

To Dark, however, her comment about demons hit a little harsh and he displayed one emotion well: anger. The demon slid off of her shoulder and crossed his arms. Blues and reds pulsing with agitation, deafening cacophony enclosed itself around them.

"If you haven't looked in the mirror, princess, you're a demon as well," Dark retorted nastily.

Crimson blared its blinding glow and her slivered pupils dilated. The nephlim hacked out a disgusted scoff towards the demon, ready to set an argument ablaze. Skai truly leaves havoc in her path, with Dark it's no different.

"But you forget, dear prince, I'm the better demon." Placing one of her hands on her chest, Skai held her head high and shoved the demon down a solid peg.

Both of their voices raised, spitting insults at each other. The shadows in the room contorted, lights flickered and a bulb shattered; Skai was poking Dark with everything she had. They both argued and spoke over one another, drowning out the dead behind them.

Forgotten by a heated storm, Dawn floated towards the waning time of day. She placed her warm arm on the cold midnight of Dusk's, warming his soul from the small gesture. Drawn in by the glow, Dusk brushed his cheek on the back of her hand, its familiar love pulsed through his essence.

"See that?" Her question broke Dusk out of his trance, he was almost perturbed with Dawn for doing so.

"She grew up, Dawn." Giving her a response she desperately wanted, Dusk coaxed her hand back to his cheek. His soul begged to feel her energy, offering him reassurance that she was still here.

"It was going to happen, Dusk. I mean, she was in Hell for twenty-five years. Do you really think she would stay the little girl we once knew, forever?" Dawn's fingers curled around Dusk's translucent face.

"I just hoped she would."

With the door slightly ajar, the dead caught a glimpse of a man with dark green hair. Anti interrupted the ignited debate, but it seemed that he had already snagged a considerable amount to know what was said. He slipped on in, a plan for devious actions sealed off with a smirk. Skai was fuming, one wrong move from the Leprechaun and he might not live another day; Dark was in the same boat.

"Why don't you two just kiss already?"

The nephlim's spine tingled, anger rolled down as Anti sung his ballad. Although, Dark smirked, amused by his friend's suggestion.

Skai attempted to lunge for the virus's throat, ready to shred him apart. Dark never gave her that satisfaction, his rough hands gripped the sides of her waist, pulling her against his body. His breath curled the baby hairs on her neck and was swallowed in by his freezing frame. The nephlim's vision blurred, and for a moment in time, her heart thumped a single beat throughout her body.

 _What?_

"That can be arranged," Dark ployed as if it was a simple joke. It made her blood run cold and once more her heart was dead as the grave.

Disgust consumed the black pit rather quickly; she only knew one way to react. Her knuckles landed on his nose, punching him away with great force. After shaking her sore hand, Skai placed a hand on her hip and turned up her nose.

"There's my no," she answered bitterly.

The demon didn't flinch when he hit the wall, laid motionless while his blood still trickled from his arm. Fear kissed Skai's neck, she took a step forward and brought shadows to her feet. Dark looked pretty pale, even for him; was Skai's hit really that harsh? His nose began to stream with more bloody oil and it covered his upper lip.

"D-Dark?" Anti's body flickered more and more as time progressed, worry overcoming him.

For Skai, everything shattered under reality's fragile film. She moved too fast, tripping over her own feet before reaching Dark. The nephlim's tender touch wiped the blood away, the chilly kiss of her hands caused his muscles to flinch. There was no way he was faking it, Dark was out and probably for a good while.

"Anti, help me get him up!"

Everything went by too fast for the nephlim. Fear is quite the demon, once it takes hold of a host, it never lets them go.

 _What have I done?_

 _I didn't mean it._

 _He can just get, well, get pompous, overbearing, two-faced._

 _Manipulative even._

The virus and nephlim bickered about how would they even lift Dark off the ground. Anti could carry him on his back, but the demon's dead weight seemed to be too much.

They managed a maneuver with Dark's head in the nephlim's hands; hopefully Anti could hold on tight to his ankles. Still, the both of them had difficulty dragging the weight of the unconscious man. A knock on the front door startled Skai and Dark's head made contact with a doorframe as a result.

"Nice going! Now he's going to have a concussion!" the Irish wailed, pointing blame.

"Yea, like that punch didn't seal the deal." She rolled her eyes with her response, perturbed with Anti's voice alone. She clenched her jaw to seal off any unwanted snarkiness.

Another knock called to their attention and Skai stared at the door; about ready to throw Dark at it to shut their visitor up.

"Dark! I have an idea for a video. Come on, answer the door," the tone of voice seemed somewhat familiar; its owner had quite a bit more joy in his throat.

Skai bit her lower lip, eating away at the flushed skin. "Put him on the couch."

The leprechaun opened his mouth to protest.

"Couch!" she quietly demanded again and dragged Dark to the living room. They managed to prop him on the black furniture, but it was obvious that the demon wasn't just taking a sweet nap. With the knocks persisting, Skai had to make a quick decision.

Sadly, fast and pressured choices aren't always the best. The nephlim turned the silver knob slowly and answered the door.

"Now isn't a-" she didn't get to finish her sentence when she realized the appearance of the eager knock. Skai pointed at him, somewhat disgusted.

"Does playboy over there have a twin?"

The man was almost an exact look alike to Dark, minus the snow skin and ink eyes; glasses added to boot. Scratching his cheek, his brown eyes twinkled as he laughed nervously. He was taken aback that there was a woman in Dark's home.

"Hi, Mark!" Anti exclaimed. The leprechaun lifted Dark's hand and began to wave it frantically, catching Mark's chestnut eyes.

Mark returned the gesture, but suddenly hid his hand behind his back when he saw Skai squinting at him. Through the eyes of a human, it looked quite menacing to see someone with an abnormal eye color to stare directly into one's soul. Unless that someone was actually something.

"Who?" Skai knew she wasn't seeing shit (and positive she didn't take any drugs), from hair to facial structures, he and Dark looked exactly alike. She begged for more information.

"Wait, you're really questioning who Mark is?" Anti asked.

"I don't think this really matters, Anti." Mark completely avoided her question anyway.

"I second that notion. I don't need to know every small human," Skai retorted with hostility.

Mark squinted at her; cold, reserved, by far the definition of a bitch. She was the one to ask who the hell he was.

"I think it does matter!" Anti's chipper voice kicked in.

Skai ran back inside and got ahold of his shirt; Anti squeaked in fear. Her fist was just inches away from the Irishman's nose. "Don't make me punch you too!"

Mark slid on into the cabin, holding his index finger up as a means to break a one-sided fight. "I don't mean to interrupt, but I'm looking for Dark. Is he here?"

The Irishman slipped out of his shirt, slithering away from the nephlim's grasp. "Oh yeah, he is!"

"And where is he?"

"Skai here knocked him out, so he's sort of passed out on the couch," Anti snickered.

"Pipe it down, asshole!" Chucking the t-shirt at his face, Skai managed to shut up the Irishman for a moment. She rolled up her sleeves so they rested on her shoulders and took a step forward.

 _One more word and that little glitch-bitch is history._

A human separated the two, Mark held up his hands towards Skai. "Hey, no need to be armed to the teeth. I'm sure he said something and probably deserved it, right?"

Surprisingly, Skai lowered her guard; her arm dropping to her side, and Anti made a well-observed note of this. Either she has a soft spot for humans, or Mark is good at talking people down from a fight. Since the nephlim is as hot-headed as they can get, the latter is nearly impossible.

"Yea, you could say that," Skai scoffed.


	5. Chapter Four: Sins

Subconsciously, Dark tasted the iron in his blood when the contents of his nosebleed slipped past his lips. Its metallic flavor went with him as Dark ventured in the blackness; a blank slate surrounding his sight. A light flickered on and a dreaded click echoed through the night. It made Dark stand alert, he recognized the sound of a set chamber; closing his eyes, he took a deep breath.

"Why are you here?" His eyes reopened and he glared down a golden barrel, insanity just out of reach.

Light fragmented over a golden pistol, its owner tilted it slightly as a ploy. Behind the weapon was a man, a pink mustache nestled under his nose. The two looked as close as family, except for dominating features. One lighter, more human than the other; anyone could clearly tell he was out of his mind.

"You know why I'm here, Dark. Do I need to enlighten you again?" The man pulled at his suspenders and swayed the gun in the air; overconfident, that's for sure.

"I think you do, I have absolutely no idea why you are here. Wilford Warfstache," Dark grunted in response. He fixed and pulled at his black shirt, smoothing out the wrinkles.

Wilford cocked a smile at Dark and placed a hand upon his puffed out chest. He acted hurt, beaten over the harsh tone of the demon. "Fine! Fine. That little thing you saved... We want her."

The show host shook the gun at Dark, bribing him with life or woman. The freezing metal muzzle was pushed under Dark's chin. Another click, Dark flinched slightly and he heard insanity let out giggle soon after. The demon gave into Wilford's need for fear and terror, even if it was nothing more than a normal reaction. Hot air released from Dark's mouth, filling his own scent with recent dead. He slowly closed his eyes, wishing this world would fade to different black, one without the show host.

"Why do you want her? You'd gain nothing."

Wilford's smile twisted, only growing wider by the second. Dark forgot the keyword, the one that finished the program. Wilford wasn't the only one in need of the girl; as to who wanted her, insanity will take that to his grave. Silence tap-danced by, a smiling idiot reminding Dark that this wasn't his game, it never would be.

"What do you mean by 'we'?" Fear coiled around Dark's skin, dampening it in sweat; right on the nose, he figured out half of it.

Wilford bared his teeth, inching closer to the demon. The muzzle was pressed against Dark's throat, and his muscles tensed. One move and a bullet will go clear through, burrowing a hole in his flesh.

"Just some of her family, Dark. Do you really want to rip her away from her grandfather?" Wilford was sickening, taunting, hellish for a human.

Dark tilted his head, confused where the show host was going with this. A threatening growl rumbled in demon's chest when Wilford pushed the gun harder against his windpipe. The revolting, twisted smile only grew larger; Dark knew he wouldn't have a problem pulling that trigger. It's the dance that came before the shot that was tormenting.

As Dark fought his own hellish nightmares, Skai's head was against his steadily rising and falling chest; not even realizing she was causing the dreams. She had admitted to slamming her fist into Dark's nose; although that didn't come easily. Anti did most of the talking with that and luckily walked away with some scratches on his arm; that left Mark to be responsible for clean up.

A ruse, all of it was. It will continue to be so; and when the nephlim was alone with the unconscious demon, she had time to think. Morals came rushing in, Skai knew she was wrong, but that wouldn't lift the fact that Dark was as well. There may not be a single ounce of human DNA rushing through her veins, but Skai was more human than the rest in that cabin. Imperfectly human. Imperfectly, immortally, human.

"Wake up. Please? I'm sorry. You can just be such an asshole sometimes," Skai was muffled against Dark's black shirt.

It was like an old film, the demon watched the woman on his chest. Reality and subconscious muddled in a broken jar; his head danced with tricks, mostly Wilford being that one. Yet for some strange echo of a reason, his heart ached, his blood boiled, and that's when Dark snapped. He took Wilford's golden weapon and tossed it away from any light source, lost within the shadows. His hands gripped the throat of the show. Wilford fought, clawing at Dark's angry grasp.

"You _touch_ her, _look_ at her, even speak her name, I'll find you. I'll rip you in half myself."

The show host got ahold of Dark's thumbs and hoarse laughter followed. The smug smile enraged the demon, itching to seal the bastard's throat forever closed.

"She's lying to you, Dark. Did you know that? Skai isn't her real name. She's running. She's a fugitive."

 _Lies._

 _All of it._

 _ **It has to be lies!**_

The demon's left eye twitched, fighting to snap the prick's neck.

Wilford clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, his pink hair swaying as he shook his head. "Not in this state, Dark. You're unconscious, _remember_?"

Dark's ink pools widened when realization smacked him. His hands slithered away and returned to stare at the dark screens that flashed images of Skai. Every flicker of a second before she hit him. Her pale and bruised complexion. Her bleeding and dirty body. The very moment he saw her scream when she escaped the earth. Her smile.

With Wilford free, he scrambled for his gun and fixated its deadly shot on Dark. The barrel gleamed; the demon wasn't paying attention, no fun in the show host's eyes. His hand gripped harshly on Dark's shoulder and stepped around him with a murderous grin.

"Still trust her? You're a fool," Wilford whispered just before Dark returned to the broken shards of reality.

Dark groaned awake and he felt a heavy head pressing against his chest. As the inkjet eyes opened, he found a sleeping Skai on his torso. The night had fallen, he must have been out for a while. His cold touch called for her voice and she stirred awake. Crimson lights pierced the darkness around them.

"Did you miss me?"

A loud exhale of his breath came right after; Skai lightly smacked him. Still, she was quite strong enough to cause enough pain. His bitter cold hand touched the irritated skin and a chuckle escaped his throat. Feisty as ever, Skai fit the title like a glove. The fiery woman got up, tears creeping into her eyes. She looked angry, beyond angry; her broken heart spewed it's left over loose pieces out of her eyes.

"Don't you ever scare me like that! You were out for hours!" Skai was yelling, a little too loudly in fact. The nephlim's screeching startled Anti and he peaked around the corner to watch the quarrel.

With each second that Skai demurred, Dark smirked. The fact that she was merely yelling about how it was his fault for being unconscious for so long was amusing to him. He got up, taking her into his arms.

"You didn't answer my question, Skai. Did you miss me?" Dark purred.

His rough hands held her cold face. She fought anger, sorrow, and surprisingly, relief. Every emotion was mixed and twisted into her face. Her head felt dizzy, drunk with feelings; she pressed it against his torso.

"Shut up."

Dark laughed, drowning out every ounce her hate. His arms enwrapped her body, coaxing her into an embrace. The demon's forehead touched the top of Skai's, he sighed out into her locks.

"Not a chance, love," Dark said quietly.

It didn't take long for Skai squirm, uncomfortable with a foreign sensation blooming inside of her. Every nerve in her body throbbed and ached to be released. He made her skin burn with each stroke. Why? That dead heart would tremble, ready to bounce and beat once more. Her hands argued with him and shoved him off, but Dark wasn't having it. He grabbed her by the wrists, simply mocking her refusal.

"Stop Dark!" Skai protested, trying to keep the playboy off of her.

A fire so bright, it scorched those who attempted to get close. Alone and she preferred to be that way. Nonetheless, he scooped her in and pressed her further against his chest. Claws had words to say, she scratched Dark's skin and left many marks. Skai was throwing a fit, she didn't want to fall into the game of manipulation.

Firmly grabbing her wrists and placing them behind her back, Dark refused to let her free. The devil smiled at the damaged crown and he stroked loose strands of black hair out of her face. Skai was freed from any strays; her bruising was beginning to heal gradually. But, the nephlim finally shoved him off and fleed to the room where she felt at home in.

Dark stared at his hands, bewilderment overcame his soul. Traces of black smudges and thick goo clung to his fingertips.

"Smooth. Idiot," Anti broke the split moment of silence. He leaned against the threshold to the hallway and had watched the battle; stars and space arguing about something permanently unspoken.

Regardless, Dark sneered at his friend, different matters were at hand, quite literally. He stroked his blackened palm; it was like sludge, holding to his skin for dear life.

 _What was she made of, tar?_

The consistency of the black ink points to a positive, except there was something off about it. It could have been Wilford's last statement still fucking with him, but she wasn't getting away that easily. In the eyes of Dark, she spun a wheel of deceit.

 _How come I didn't see this before?_

Anger bit down onto Dark, eating away at his trust. It was time to confront her, _or it._ He pushed Anti away, forcefully into the wall where the Irishman was leaning against. Anger is like fire, it spreads fast once a spark is made. Anti grabbed ahold of Dark's shirt, forcing him to stumble a few steps back.

"Let me go, you green ass!" the air weighed heavy in the hallway, Dark's tone thickening the oxygen.

"Calm the fuck down, you're walking on lava. What ticked you off?" Anti puffed out his chest, trying to seem bigger than the demon. It obviously failed since Dark has a broader torso.

Dark lifted up his hand, pulling the strings of tar away from his skin. Shadowy slim dripped off of a white string and he pulled it tight. That small thread became luminescent and refracted bits of white light. The Irishman was grossed out for a moment but mostly confused on where Dark was going with this.

"What is she, Anti? Humans are weak, but we already knew she wasn't human. Demons don't have a holy aspect to them, take us for example."

Anti opened his mouth to argue; he was more of a _viru_ s than an actual demon.

But, Dark shoved him off, he wasn't there to argue with that idiot. He angrily stomped down the hallway, ready to lay chaos to his plans.

And yet, he paused just outside of the door and felt the cracks in its wood. She was clearly beyond that barrier, but what was stopping him? He heard more arguing, but the wood muffled it too much to make anything out. Dark pressed his ear firmly against the door and tried to get a clear sound of the quarrel.

"Tell him your name," whoever spoke sounded too sweet to be Skai.

"I can't, Dawn. What if he sends me back? What if he tells my grandfather? I barely got out alive!" The demon's assumption was correct for Skai screamed soon after and her voice cracked a little.

 _Is she..._

 _Is she crying?_

"But what if he doesn't? You may not see it, but that demon goes soft for you, Ann-" the nephlim immediately hushed the masculine voice, he almost slipped her name.

Dark stepped back from the door for a moment. He reeled on the fact that he might have gone soft and his original plan threw itself out the window. Beauty consumed the cacophony of information and restarted his search. Bruised skin, black hair, blood-red eyes, and a crafty simper wrote a new book in his library. Dark saw her in a new light, one that wasn't going to dwindle anytime soon. With a look of unease, the demon twisted the silver doorknob and the door swung open slowly.

"Anne?" He got a glare from her, but no exact expression of shock or surprise. Upon further inspection, she was the only one in that room.

 _Did I just imagine those voices?_

"What do you fucking want?" Skai's voice quivered before ultimately snapping like glass.

Terror washed over the room in suffocating shadows and the nephlim's face was streaming with tears. Black ink killed her pale complexion on her hands, it spread further up her arms until it concealed her shoulders. She hugged her changing body seconds before she was completely enclosed in darkness.

In front of Dark was something new, something different. Pure white eyes bore into his vision and a shadowed body blended into the background. A new image to fall in love with, but he wasn't going to admit that. Not at this moment in time anyway.

"I want to talk."

 _She needs to trust me before I can do anything else._


	6. Chapter Five: Broken Crown

A floor made of dust, a chain made of rust. Days and weeks would go by, no food, no friendly interactions. If she would ever step out of line, they'd beat her. Make her bleed for the sin of blood. Her hair was matted with dirt, once perfect skin caked in mud. This is all she remembers, the golden-haired children a distant façade.

There would be drunk and sober children of Hell, throwing rocks at their crown. Called her a broken, disgraced, little halfbreed. All of those names are correct, she is not a demon. Her blood may spill one of an alp, a beast of nightmares - feeding off of and weaving the dreaded dreams - but each drip holds something holy, the polar opposite of what's raised underground. Angelic and pure, but still tainted under ink.

She holds two thrones and both written with her name. Yet they're burned away, smudged in soot and blood. This is her life, doomed by ill fate. It was written and sealed long before she was born.

When angels and demons meet they are told to hate. Told to despise, to kill each other. Alas, a prince and a princess found other means, their hearts hidden from a war. They fell in love instead to death, brandishing affection not weapons. A flower bloomed and sadly so did its thorns. A crown split and shattered; a new breed in the dimension.

This creature was cuffed at the age of three, thrown into a jail and sentenced to death. That was before they learned they can _take_ her blood. Use it to their advantage against holy elements. However, taking and giving are two different scenarios; the demons that swallowed her blood either passed out or died. It's toxic because of the fragmented light buried in the dark.

They had to buy time, thankfully for them, they had a ton of it. Her grandfather would watch from the sidelines, keeping a gun to her skull. If she so far as stepped from that thin line she's on, poof. Gone to dust, slumped in her own pool of ink. It didn't matter to them; they knew if they pulled a trigger, they could pull it back and everything would reset. This was where she was at, chained and quiet. Waiting; hoping for freedom.

"Annie?" a scratched and hoarse voice asked the caged creature.

The creature (now a full-grown woman) behind bars didn't stir, grunted, and awaited their slurred words of hate. Her body in shadow, eyes a beacon in the gloom.

"What have they done to you?" a demon with a slick and honey-filled voice, offering her alliance without being out front with it.

Annie didn't respond, keeping to herself and looking away from the bars of captivity. Silence ate away at the crown, breaking the gold into specks of dust. Metal clanged quietly against one another, a lock was being picked. Time ticked, pointing towards Annie's freedom. Instead, she was met with her own shadows upon her throat. A lifeless grip to her windpipe, haunting cackles in her line of hearing.

Everything was fading, was this it? Was she finally going to perish, by her own shadows no less? She didn't care how it could control them, nor minded that they weaved such a power. She wanted to sleep; to be free of pain and torment.

Nonetheless, reality is a fickle bitch. The nephlim leaped into a sitting position, finding herself in her bed. Fresh night air filled her mouth and cooled her throat.

 _Just a nightmare._

 _Except part of it was real._

Her head sunk in between her knees and her arms covered the back of her skull. An alp can create illusions from your worst fears, except Annie never had the proper training to do so. As a result, she sometimes weaves one from her own broken truth. What's more disturbing: a shattered reality or imagination in the dark?

Someone stirred awake beside her, yawns and grumbles replaced the quiet night. Scrambling, she peered over her bed. The night sky reflected in pools of ink and a cracked smile quipped on a familiar face. Dark was chuckling at the nephlim, he found the way she peeked over the bed kind of cute.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" the nephlim sneered, everything charming quickly vanished.

Dark mustered a tired sigh, propped himself up and ran his hand through his hair. He pushed his arms up onto the bed she was on; her foot immediately shoved him right back to the makeshift mattress on the floor.

"Mark is in my room and I rather not share one with a _man._ Even if his fans would swoon over that," the demon replied sleepily.

Snorting, the nephlim laughed slightly to herself. It was brief and quiet; still, he made her laugh. Alas, Annie shut her mouth soon after and avoided the demon by forcing distance. Propping up her legs, she nestled her restless skull in the nook of her knees. The dead and her morals will forever mock her lies, whispering every secret in her ear. Daydreams fractured when Dark ran his burly hand across her foot. Shivers ventured up her leg as deathly cold fingers brushed across it.

"Skai isn't my name," her vocals cracked with fear.

The nephlim focused on his hand, anything she could to avoid eye contact. Shadows gripped her black heart when it no longer moved up her leg. Now she truly didn't want to see his expression, knowing it was either good or ill.

"Then what is it?" There was no indication of any emotion, just a tug for her to craze.

"Annie." And she gave into his manipulative game like a posable doll.

The bed sunk a bit, Dark was crawling slowly to her. Each tantalizing second that his freezing digits inched towards her body, she sensed it. The muscles in her back jolted her spine, the demon had placed his hand firmly against its center. Tangles in her hair were shaken free by his fingers. His acts of kindness finally made her snap; Annie hugged her knees tighter to resist crying. What she couldn't see was a suppressed satisfied grin by a true demon.

"Stop. You're supposed to hate me. Despise me."

Taking her by the chin, Dark coaxed her to face at him. Confusion, anger, misery, all of it was written in the nephlim's tears and his lips parted with a wicked leer. He pulled her long raven hair away to fully show her features and let the moon kiss her skin.

"Now tell me, _sweetheart,_ why should I despise you? If that was the case, I would have never pulled you away from death." The demon's nose grazed against her own; Annie could practically smell the rotting dead on him.

"Because I'm the broken crown," she puffed out silently.

"Broken crown? Elaborate, princess."

The nephlim immediately flinched away. Disgust spewed from her, either from contact or the pet name; Dark couldn't decide which one it was.

"Don't ever call me princess," she hissed with venom biting every word.

Icy palms held her cheeks, rare warmth burned the demon's hands. An awkward flutter made her heart dance and push it into her throat. Unlike all the other times though, the nephlim didn't pull away. She didn't hit him, push him off. Instead, Annie stroked her face against Dark's palm, enjoying his calming demeanor. At this exact moment, the demon knew he finally had her soul on a string; all he needs to do is shake it a little and every story crumble into his hands.

Except one problem arose in that plan, his heart. It grew a mind of its own and now would ring sharp pain throughout his body every time he thought about it. Heartache overpowered Dark and he soon found himself in a circle of doubt. It devoured every scheme he laid perfectly out in his head.

But alas, the beauty that stained his head filled it with something he wanted. "I'm sure you know of the legend in the Underworld. A child born under two crowns."

The demon merely chuckled, her assumption was further from the truth; Dark has never stepped foot underneath the earth. For he is merely a monster created from thought, powered by Mark's fans. A sly smile peaked at his lips, threatening to show the razors beneath the flesh.

"Honestly, sweetheart," he was going to wring that pet name dry, "I've never been in the Underworld. But if you came from Hell, it can't be all that bad, now can it?"

And that's where Dark fucked up; Annie snarled and pulled roughly away. He had no idea she wasn't even a part of those things. Regardless, he was not to blame. It wasn't rare for demons to exist beyond the Underworld, nor to be created from something other than her grandfather. However, that means the demon isn't part of them either, thus he won't hang her by a noose. In addition, Anti would be the same way and she'd be safe from Hell from the time being.

Annie filled her lungs with the oxygen around her. "I'm impure, but at the same time pure. I'm a nephlim, a creature of demon and angel. Because the two races aren't supposed to meet like that, I'm hunted. Add a crown to my name and you have a sport for demons. Kill royalty."

The demon flinched at her nonchalant behavior. It was as if it didn't phase the nephlim in the slightest; expecting Hell at the door.

 _And she's royal?_

He wanted to pull out more, but Annie seemed rather reluctant to talk about the subject. Now his little meeting with Wilford made sense; somewhat, at least. She's definitely running from her own blood. Dark slid his index finger under her chin, addicted to her soft and cold skin.

"You don't get any rest, do you?" the demon spoke softly.

Shaking her head, the nephlim chuckled. "Sadly, no. We stand with weapons ready, pacing in circles. Just waiting for the other to snap and attack. What they didn't expect was that I looked for an escape window, not a shot."

 _Fractured, but still a fighter._

Their foreheads met and Dark closed his eyes, he didn't think her knowledge would become his burden. Head and heart fought over morals, something the demon didn't even know he had. Red lights flickered behind his eyelids, presumably caused by the nephlim. Childishly, Annie lifted one them up and the ink rolled free. With an exhausted hum, he agreed to her silent request and awoke.

"What are you doing?" Dark asked while his monstrous ivories peeked from a small grin.

"Humph, you're not dead. Too bad," the nephlim teased.

Her sly smirk was the last straw to break, Dark stroked her jawline, and her eyes widened as he inched closer to her face. The demon made her heart beat harder than ever before, whilst Annie made him doubt his actions. The nephlim swallowed her own spit, her ears popped and she heard his calm breath past her frantic thoughts. They had about a centimeter of distance, her lips brushed against his. Annie's pulse raced and throbbed its rhythm to her eardrums.

The nephlim didn't even have a moment to deny him; their lips connected. It started soft, the gentle flesh coaxing the other to open. She felt dizzy, warm with a new emotion stirring in her stomach and the demon swallowed it all. Despite what his head protested, he wanted more than just information. Dark wanted to know how to make her smile, laugh, and above all, how to fix what's broken.

It wasn't long until he started to toy with her mouth and muddied her head with confusion. Air expelled from her lungs when Dark finally let her go, she was holding her breath.

Like everything, as soon as it started, it was quickly over. Taking no time to recollect, the nephlim ran out of the room and slammed the door shut. Annie slowly slid her back down the wood and her shirt caught a few splinters. Her breath was ragged, unable to find it. Embarrassment melted her cheeks and they burned her palms.

 _What just happened, what just happened, what the fucking hell just happened?_

Inhuman screeches slipped from Annie's throat and she plopped her head in between her knees. She couldn't contain her writhing pit of emotions, they threatened to play with her shadows. Mark's sleep was disturbed by the disoriented nephlim's screeching and walked cautiously on over. Kneeling down, the YouTuber tilted his head at the curled up woman.

"What's wrong? Unless you're trying to call the pig clan, then, by all means, wait until the morning." Mark smirked at himself.

Frightened by the sudden company, Annie jolted. She lifted her head, the brightly flushed face revealed in the dim hallway. Mark turned his attention towards the door that rested on her back. He firmly pressed his lips together and sealed their closure with his teeth.

"Okay, what did he do?"

Mark's question bounced in her head. Annie knew exactly _what_ he did, it's _why._ Why did a demon make her feel so strange in her own skin?

"He," began the nephlim, but there was a long pause. The silence alone was enough to bring the brown eyes back to her. "He kissed me."

All Mark could say was, "Oh." Like it was some sort of normal thing Dark did; maybe it was. The YouTuber shifted his body and sat in front of the flustered woman.

"And this is why you're out here screeching in the middle of the night?"

She didn't know, she couldn't differentiate between love and hate. The former was never really shown to her until now. The nephlim's cold thumb brushed against her bottom lip. She still had his taste, so heavy and vague. He was intoxicating, stained her mouth in rot with hopes she'd decay.

"I... I have no clue. He's different," Annie's answer was unclear, perhaps a fatal truth.

Mark sighed with a smile pulling at his lips. Dusting off his jeans, he headed back to Dark's room.

"He's a mystery. Don't stress over him, he's not worth it."

The YouTuber waved goodbye and the nephlim's consciousness was her only company. She hit the back of her head on the door, blowing dust particles away from her face.

 _This is going to be a long night._


	7. Chapter Six: Bliss

Sitting on her bed, Dark faced the closest wall; scratching his forehead against the wood of the structure. Every curse word on the planet was uttered under his breath. The wood splintered when his black painted nails dug into the weak frame. The home screamed and creaked as a wall bent to a will of destruction.

He felt like an idiot,allowing her dart out like that. However, he'll damn himself to Hell, he savored every second of that blissful kiss. Shy, innocent and pure, each secret stirred on her soft lips. She was tender and quiet underneath the sheet of foggy ice. Broken, far beyond broken, he could taste it in her mouth. The way she shivered; debating whether or not to push him away.

Alas, Dark's thoughts tore through his sweet memory; _was that her first kiss?_

The demon lifted his head back, looking at the wooden ceiling. A frustrated yell bellowed from his throat and cracked his voice. He scraped his stubble against the wall and panted out in vexation. Now he truly was a dick; not giving a second to think about what she felt, what she thought. Out for his own selfish intentions. He slammed his fists into the old structure.

A lavender face startled the enraged demon, Dusk poked his head through the wall and appeared to be none too happy. The demon had fallen back from sudden surprise; company of the deceased wasn't wanted nor needed.

"Some of the dead are sleeping here. Could you, I don't know, refrain from shaking the house?" Dusk snottily asked.

"Go away, you broken blade," Dark sneered.

 _Broken?_

The dead swung at the damned making no damage to either. Hands went clear through skin and muscle. Dusk sighed in disappointment before floating to the bedside.

Someone was missing; Dusk observed the room around him. Annie wasn't in bed or on the floor, the demon was the only one.

"Okay, where the hell is she? You damnable little shit," Dusk spat.

Dark deadpanned at the hostile spirit. He's got quite a bite, but cannot use it for the lack of a body.

"Annie? Outside the door." Dark pointed the ajar threshold.

Her black hair peeked through the crack; she seemed to be laying down, along with a faint golden glow. Dawn was nestled up beside her and warmed the nephlim's old bones, like a glowing blanket in the night.

Back to the matter at hand though, Dusk slammed his hands on the bed. It shook a little from anger.

"What did you do?"

The two men shared an uncomfortably close space. Dusk was like a rabid dog, ready to sink his teeth into Dark's flesh if he had the chance to. Those three are closer than anything; the years they had been apart was simply water under the bridge. Halfbreed and dead shared an unbreakable bond, and Dusk wasn't going to let some demon toy with her fragile state.

"What's it matter to you, asshole?" Dark's nostrils flared with an untamed temper. Dead or not, Dusk was pushing buttons he shouldn't have touched.

"I swear by the hells, if you pushed her to a certain point, I'll rip you apart where you-" Dusk stepped closer, pointing his finger at the demon.

However, Dark leaped up from the bed and held his hands out in defense. Accusations were merely that, the dead had no leverage against him.

"I kissed her. Happy?"

Dumbfounded, Dusk had a hard time processing his newfound information.

Deep in thought of recent events, Dark covered his mouth with his hand and stroked his unshaved face. In his eyes, she was a beauty, but recent conversations told him that she didn't see that. She saw a monster, something to be hated, hunted and killed for sport.

Neither of the men spoke and silence consumed the room. Dusk was biting his transparent lip, trying to find a response to something like this. Annie has grown up, but her mentality towards emotions has not. Especially towards something she hasn't seen in a long time; love. This could be puppy or this could be the real deal. The cards on their table didn't display a clear picture.

"I feel like shit about it. I don't regret kissing her, to be honest, it felt nice. But now," agitation screamed in Dark's throat.

Dark's hands scooped through his soft ebony hair, pushing it in different directions. Feelings churned uneasily between the two hearts on puppet strings. Not knowing what to do, she left him without saying a word. A nearby chair creaked when the demon flopped into it and he took a deep breath to read over his memories.

"Now. Now I feel like I fucked up. What do I do? I feel like she's mad, but I don't know what." This wasn't like Dark, confiding in another for advice. To top it off, it was about something personal and it affected more than two people. He figured it was because it was another demon, not some _virus,_ nor some dick hidden under the layers of Mark's unstable mental state.

Dusk ran his hand through his purple locks. He doesn't get involved in Annie's personal life, never has. Dawn would be the one to pry at such a predicament. The answer wasn't going to be easy, he for one didn't know what ran through her head. The girl was so reserved, always has been. A quiet observer amongst the angels, demons, and humans in her world.

"Well," Dusk popped his jaw, thinking deeper into the situation, "she's a complex woman. They're all complex. However, with her sleeping outside the door like that doesn't give you a good image."

The clock was ticking and with each passing second, it meant she was sleeping on the floor. Alone, in the cold, in the night; surrounded by dust and old voices in his cabin. Dark sighed and ultimately admitted the dead had a point. Getting up from the uncomfortable leather seat, the demon opened the bedroom door. The tall woman was curled up against a warm golden figure; it seemed that Annie planned to stay there. Kneeling down, he scooped her up into his arms. Inkjet eyes glared down at the other feminine figure.

Dawn was stirring, the removal of winter disturbed her. Looking up, she found Annie in the arms of grey and demonic shadow. His gaze was directly on her; Dawn waved to see if he truly saw the day resting.

And when Dark nodded in acknowledgment, the world was seen through a new lens. An unbreakable bond was formed from misery and embraced those that dwelled in the cabin. It would never shatter even when Dark brought her back to bed and left the dead to converse in the night.

"Dusk put me down," the sleepy stirs came from the small nephlim in Dark's arms. Quipping a smile, he pulled the frail woman closer to him.

"Not quite, princess," honey danced into her ear.

"No. Stop. I'm not supposed to be a queen, Dawn!" She swatted a bit at the demon in annoyance.

Dusk was right, she's complex. Fiery, full of independence, and brimming with secrets. If those two didn't know anything about her, he'll most likely be no better.

 _I want her mysteries, my body quivers just to find out._

 _Yet, my heart cries at the thought of what they might be._

He placed her on the bed gently, she would stir and tangle herself in white sheets. Dark coddled the cold woman and nestled his chin in her hair. During night's passing, they stayed in the same position without a cursed nightmare to plague their moment. But the morning sun will wash the darkness away, along with peace that came with it.

Feeling weighed down, it took a moment for Annie to rise from slumber. The person behind her was foreign and her blurry vision didn't help. It did clear over, but something else was replaced. Disgust flared in her gut, the nephlim kicked Dark right off the bed and onto the floor. Groaning, he held his head. It slammed on the floor with him and Dark awoke immediately, which destroyed his tranquility.

"Really, sweetheart? Was that absolutely necessary?" Dark sat up slowly, rubbing his left eye to be rid of leftover sleep.

Tainted royalty sat crisscross on her bed, glaring down at the lower demon. Dark felt something thump in his chest, it made him question his own health for a moment. Despite the menacing glower, the power behind her posture sealed his doubt.

"Explain to me, _Dark,_ what fucking compelled you to sleep in the same bed with me?"

Avoiding her question for a while, Dark stretched. Giving a sly grin, and peered out of heavy-lidded inkjet eyes. After he was done popping his joints to wake up, he yawned for effect. Annie bared her teeth, her temper rising with a lack of an answer.

"You seemed cold, pri-" Dark didn't even finish, the sudden change in her expression said it all.

The demon cleared his throat, "I mean sweetheart, and I said before, Mark is using my room for right now. Don't wither just yet, my dear. He'll be gone tomorrow. Simply recording a video here, then I'll be out of your hair."

A taunting smile spread across his pale face and leaned up onto the bed with her, Dark folded his arms on the mattress. She was pushing him gently away with her foot. Poised, high and mighty, even if she says she's not, the nephlim acts like a bitch of a queen.

"I'm taking a shower," Annie stated condescendingly.

She climbed out bed gracefully and Dark admired her long legs, unable to avoid her elegance. A satisfied sound released from her throat after her lower back cracked to life. Heartbeats drummed in his esophagus, her groan caught him off-guard and plans were suddenly corrupted by lust. His desire took over and ripped the pages off of the mission in his head, destroying the book.

"Want me to join you?"

Dark got his answer extremely quick; Annie had thrown a shirt at his face, resulting him in a light laugh. Peeling the fabric off, his vision found the broken crown with clothes and towel in hand. She didn't say anything, he just watched her leave the room and head towards the shower.

 _Might as well get up, everyone's going to bicker over the single bathroom in this cabin._

And that theory became a living reality with an open of a door. Anti tried to get in first, but Mark was already arguing that he should have it. Neither of them noticed that the nephlim slipped on by.

"Imbeciles," she muttered and slammed the bathroom door closed.

"Well, that settles that," Mark huffed.

"Not really, I'm still going next," stated Anti. He threw his towel over his shoulder and crossed his arms.

"Like hell you are, you don't have to record today," Dark growled.

The three began arguing over one another, spitting insults at each other and no progress was ever made. They didn't come to an agreement when Annie emerged from the shower. Her hair was still damp and ringlets of curls killed her straight hair. Dark blinked in shock, another slice at his plans for her secrets. Anti and Mark shared a snicker, watching Dark obviously gawk at the nephlim.

It wasn't long before the inevitable happened; noticing his gaze, disgust painted her face and tone, "What?"

She didn't want him to answer at all and threw the towel back on her hair. The woman walked to the kitchen, eager to at least eat something. Even if its taste was that of soot in a fireplace. Dark's attention was glued on the nephlim, from her graceful stride to the wet bouncy locks. Far too distracted, he didn't notice the Youtuber and virus practically fight for the shower with Mark ending up as champion.

In the end, this made Dark being the last one out and he entered the conjoined room. Annie was picking at a fruit bowl, the look on her face said that she was dissatisfied. Anti was playing a video game on the couch and Mark was testing cameras to make sure everything ran smoothly.

Dark pressed himself against the counter the nephlim was leaning on. He snuck a strawberry from the bowl. Pushing it towards him, she sighed; not quite in the mood to eat, nor for his antics.

"You didn't make breakfast," Dark said in his defense.

She rolled her eyes before poking him with her fork.

"I would have poisoned you," Annie explained and stood up straight.

She pressed her hip up against the counter while she crossed her arms. Dark clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth; she was blunt as ever. He popped a blueberry into his mouth, leering at her.

"So, how was the kiss?" Dark's statement caught the ears of both Anti and Mark.

However, Mark went back to his preparations. He already heard about this last night, not to mention what a nephlim sounds like in distress.

Annie growled, pressing her arms further against her body. Nevertheless, the language her body exclaimed told something quite different than her face. Pale cheeks were caked in a deep red; she might have been embarrassed, but it was something other than that cold demeanor.


	8. Chapter Seven: Anxiety

That porcelain face was still flushed with red and taciturnity gripped her throat. Annie drummed her fingers on the countertop, anything to fill the still air with a heavy beat. Glares were damning, one smug and the other confusingly pissed. Dark - with his overconfident pompous demeanor - leaned further into the island. A smile bared his razor teeth through his pale lips.

"Aw, sweetheart, don't give me that kind of glower. It's a simple question, all you have to do is answer. Unless..." Dark ventured around the island and his hand pressed against her side. His hot breath made her spine shiver and his flesh touching hers made her joints stiff. The nephlim's skin formed a thin layer of cold sweat.

"You want another?" he finished in a whisper.

Rage awakened her old bones, Annie slammed her elbow into his left side and Dark didn't have a choice but to take her impact. Grumbles and unheard curses slipped from his throat. Dark propped himself up and over to the kitchen sink. A heavy breath released from his nostrils, his hand grazing over his hurt side. If anything, she's got quite the punch.

"Don't be a dick, Dark. Besides, we should head outside," Mark reminded the demon and the Youtuber lifted up a camera.

A heavy sigh slumped at Dark's shoulders. No matter how much Annie hated it, he was preferring to spend time with her. Nudging up to her side, Dark pushed the hair away from her ear. Annie stood alert, feeling his breath on her neck. The muscles in her throat clenched and her stomach flipped with something other than anger.

"Next time, princess," he cooed.

Those crimson eyes flickered to a humanized blue, unknown emotions rattled her core and the knowledge of a grimoire spilled through. Despite saying the dreaded pet name she despised so much, her heart still hammered in confusion. A warm blush joined the dance of flickering red and blue eyes. Inhaling as much air as she could, she walked away from Dark and tried to remain calm. It clearly did fuck all, she's not very trained in hiding affection. Heavens know she never had a taste of it.

The playboy and YouTuber went outside to film their sketch. This left the nephlim alone with Anti, she flopped onto the couch with him. She seemed grumpy, unhappy with how things are turning out to be. The virus gently poked her cheek, Annie didn't even notice that he paused the game. Humanoid lake irises glared at static that covered Anti's body.

"What do you want?" she scoffed in disgust.

Her arms folded loosely under her bust. She didn't look at him for long, turning her attention away from his face. Anti furrowed his brow, crossing his legs up onto the couch and unpaused the game.

"Your eyes are strange. Never knew you could have an icy stare." The Irishman slowly turned his head, a stupid smile etching on his face.

Irritation spilled from Annie's throat; that pun was a new one.

"Oh funny. I'm practically dying of laughter."

 _Inside and out;_ the thought bit the bitter cold parts of her skull. Annie's eyes had enough of their fit, she calmed her flustered emotions a while ago. Dully, she focused on the TV, video game back up and running. Neither spoke for a while, the TV only sang theme songs and voice acting.

"Hey, glitch-bitch. Got a map? A crystal or gem could help too," the nephlim asked.

Anti growled lowly at the insulting nickname. The nephlim flashed an innocent grin, it looked like Dark was rubbing off on her. Pausing the game once more, the virus leaned back on the couch.

"I think we do, but it's mostly immediate area."

 _Great._

Finding her sisters was going to be a lot harder than she thought. She could only hope against all odds that their club was in local area.

 _Even if it was, how the hell am I going to get in?_

 _Can't just walk up and say, oh hey, I'm your long lost sister!_

 _Hi!_

 _I almost died!_

The nephlim let out a deeply hidden frustrated sigh.

"Alright, better than nothing I guess. Where is it?" Annie asked.

Before Annie could get up, Anti grunted to a standing position. The shelf that she broke prior by sending Dark into a wall, that's where Anti was heading. He browsed the spines of the unread books.

Pulling out one, he opened it. Within was maps, human and beyond. Anti handed her the newest one, it honestly didn't matter what age it was. It depended on the area it covered or the crystal may not find what she's looking for. Scrying for magical beings was tricky in itself anyway. If she couldn't hone in enough power the device would shatter, and the likelihood of her being able to do it again was rare.

"And a gem or crystal? A crystal would be better, it absorbs more energy."

Explaining this to Anti was like talking to a brick wall, he stared at her quite baffled. Annie let out a frustrated groan, she was going to say forget it and figure it out on her own, but he spoke up.

"Check Dark's room. He collects weird things like that. I mean, he collected you." She was going to ignore that last bit.

 _Better than nothing._

Taking the map, Annie headed towards Dark's room. She was skittish with each step down the hall. Why was she so afraid? It was just his room. But that's the thing, it's Dark'sroom, a demon's room. For all she knows, dead humans could be scattered about.

 _But that would be silly, right?_

 _I mean, Mark slept in here._

 _Right?_

Her cold, small hand gripped the doorknob. Assumptions of what could possibly be behind the door danced in her head. Can't delay, the longer she stood outside his room the longer she was stuck in the cabin. The door cried a squeak as she pushed it open.

At this point, it didn't even surprise her. Anti was correct, Dark loved to collect odd things. As for the second piece, she wasn't a thing. His room was filled with knives and torturing devices, he must relieve anger this way. However, she didn't have every answer; how the hell did Mark even rest peacefully knowing deadly objects are a breath away?

Each step past chains brought flashbacks and her scars screeched in pain. Her eyes caught a whip, her heart thumped in fear while recollection only got worse. She could only repeat two things in her head: _get the crystal and get out._ Fear had her gripped by the throat and memories drowned her in water.

Finding what she aimed for, she scurried for the door. However, panic had a collar on her; the knives rattled and called for her blood. Nightmares flashed before her very eyes, sounds of repressed screams tainted her thoughts.

She found herself choking on the air in front of a display case. She begged for someone, anyone, to save her _._ The words wanted to cry out, but she felt like she was underground again. Buried under heavy dirt and Earth pressed its problems against her chest. Vision tunneled, she could no longer see two feet in front of her.

 _Dark;_ that was her last thought before she finally passed out from lack of oxygen. She brought down an object with her, a gem as red as her eyes. The beautiful ruby reflected the knives in the distance.

Afternoon sun gazed over the two men outside. They finished up their project, just in time for lunch. Dark leisurely stretched into his home and Mark towed the equipment in.

"Yea, Dark. I don't need your help at all," Mark grunted as he gently placed his things by the door.

The YouTuber received a smile from Dark, along with a shrug. Mark rolled his chestnut eyes.

Anti was raiding the fridge for his meal. Of course, that meal would be leftover cake, no one questioned it. Knowing the video altered virus, he probably could survive on such a treat.

"So where's Annie?" Dark asked Anti.

For once, the demon of thought was being a gentleman. He prepared her something to eat, despite the fact that he didn't know that a mundane pleasure couldn't be delved into for her.

Anti tapped his chin, the fork loosely hanging in his mouth. "She may either be in your room or hers."

Furrowing his brow at his friend, Dark quietly headed to her room first. With the door wide open, the nephlim was clearly nowhere to be seen. Turning back around, he found his door slightly ajar and the sight of her on the floor stopped his heart for a moment.

"Annie?"

No response, she didn't move. He would've been pissed if she was playing some sort of game _._ Anger twisted Dark's face, but she wasn't playing. Breathing, yes; not dead, still very much alive.

Reaching to where she passed out, he pushed her hair away from her face. Relief freed his breath from a cage. Placing his hand gently under her head, he lifted her off of the floor and curled the nephlim safely into his arms. How, or why, she laid there, he did not know.

Eventually, Annie stirred awake, the red eyes suddenly landed on a hanging shackle. Her mental health shattered and she flailed around in Dark's arms.

"Let me go! Put me down, you devils! I didn't do anything wrong! Leave me be! I'm innocent! I'm just a child! Stop!" she hit limits unheard of as she screamed.

She was pushing at his face, making this more difficult to calm her down. First thing's first, he placed her down on the floor. It was a bad idea because she tried to get up and run.

Grabbing her wrists, he forced her against his own body. She struggled for a while, clawing at him. The scent of the familiar dead filled her nostrils, making her realize it's only Dark. Not some hostile demon ready to rip her skin to shreds. Vulnerable, her crimson eyes opened, clearly filled with fear of the past; her body would occasionally flinch.

The past began to choke her again, tears begging at her eyes. For the few days that he has known her, even fewer with hours of actual conversation, he's never seen her so scared.

"I want to leave this room," Annie's voice cracked under pressure and her cheeks became riverbeds for salt water.

That broke him, or something at least broke in him. Hushing her to keep from bawling out, he guided her to the exit of his room.

 _How the hell did she get in there?_

 _I thought I told Mark to lock the door!_

 _But, what terrified her so much?_

Dark shut his door tight and locked it before facing the horrified woman. Each salty tear that fell from her eyes were caught by Dark's thumbs. He didn't know what to do; he never had to comfort someone in his life.

"Just," Dark began, a familiar pang hit the center of his chest. "Just stop crying, okay? Why were you in there? I'm not mad, but why?"

Could she really tell him? She needed a gem or crystal to be some sort of honing device. For her energy and her sisters'. She found one, maybe drawn to it for its color; not a crystal, but it would do.

 _Crap!_

She quickly searched her pockets. She left it in that _damn_ room. By heaven and earth, she wasn't going back in there again. A few tears didn't stop as she looked to a confused pair of inky eyes.

"I - I needed a gem. I was going to scry."

Telling the truth on her intentions wasn't easy, might as well start now.

"Scry?" Dark asked.

Annie sighed, folding her arms over her chest. Damn it, now she was going to have to explain she was raised as a witch for the first years of her life. She knew the basics, enough to find people and survive, but that was it. No fancy schmancy teleporting, no mind reading, that came with years of practice; and years of teaching she didn't get.

"Scrying is used to find people or things with high energy. Any early witch or warlock-"

"But, you're not a witch?" Dark pointed out the blatantly obvious and cut her off.

"No, but I do have something inside of me to be able to learn magic. It took me a little longer to master, but I could scry at two and conjure a familiar at three. However, that's it. I was..." Annie looked away. She rubbed her forearm in the discomfort of tainted childhood memories. Not even noticing, Dark had his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I was put in jail soon after."

 _What?_

 _She's joking._

 _Right?_

Alas, the fear in her eyes and shivering body proved otherwise. Dark's brow furrowed, remembering what Wilford had said.

" _She's running. She's a fugitive,_ " the bastard's voice played and replayed like a broken record.

 _"She's lying to-"_

 _No._

Dark cupped her cheeks, palms pressed against the recent streams of salty water. Black and reds danced, he felt her cheeks heat up. The all too familiar flutters danced in their stomachs and shared a comforting feeling towards one another.

Dark's forehead pressed against hers, the nephlim looked up at a gentle demon. Time stilled around these two, the wood silently creaked as the home settled. Dust twirled and danced around the pair in the hallway.

"You're safe here, I promise."

He didn't give her a moment to retort her thoughts. In the end, it would probably be more babbling. Their lips crashed with one another, soft flesh toying with the other. A gasp escaped from her nose. She didn't expect such a gesture at this moment, but she gave in. Gave in to his lust, manipulation, and every game he had up his sleeves. Her fingers groomed through his ebony locks and he slammed her up against the nearest wall. Pain seeped through her soft lips, absorbing his intoxicating rot. At last, her heart awoke from it's frozen slumber and rang its call throughout their ears.


	9. Chapter Eight: Searching

Her days with Dark was like a dream; Annie felt light, above the world with humans below. For once in her life, she felt like a queen. That didn't stop questions running through her head and none of them were simple.

 _Maybe he just wants to sleep with me?_

Annie grumbled at the thought and stabbed a knife into a piece of raw steak. She was on cooking duty after the three settled that two of them can't continue like this. Dark brought up the wonderful idea of why not let her cook first? Oh yeah, this was going to go off without a hitch. She didn't even know where to start.

She periodically glanced at the ruby and the map. It's been a few days since her episode in Dark's room. Her post-traumatic stress prevented her from entering his bedroom at all, she didn't even want to ask how Mark was even able to sleep in such conditions. Annie reached over the counter and grabbed the ruby, stroking her finger over it. Dark gave it to her after she had asked for it.

"Admiring the color that your eyes shine?" Dark purred into her ear.

Jolting, she quickly grabbed the knife and tapped his nose with it.

"Don't scare me! And no, I was just thinking how Mark could even sleep in your room," she said while placing both the knife and gemstone down. Attempting to get back to cooking, she brought out a pan; might as well begin there.

Dark let out a sigh and scratched the back of his head. He scoured his brain for a good answer, all of them landed on creep.

He didn't want Mark to share a room with Annie, nor did he want to bunk with Anti or Mark. The couch was an option, but it's uncomfortable to sleep on. He could have slept on the floor with a bunch of pillows in the living room, but maybe he didn't want to be alone. With her recent scare of death, he didn't want to leave her alone either.

"Like I said before, I wasn't going to bunk with Mark. And I definitely wasn't letting him bunk with you," Dark explained.

Annie nodded, eyeing him from the side with a playful smirk.

"Possessive much?"

She flopped the raw steak into the cast iron pan, heading over to the stove. Hoping she was even doing this correctly, but clearly, she wasn't with the stove set to the highest setting. Dark sighed and reached over her to notch it down to medium.

"You really don't know how to cook, do you?" he asked in displeasure.

Annie hummed a no, shrugged her shoulders and her ebony locks fell from their resting place. Dark had to admit, he wasn't a great cook, but damn she was _bad._ He could only hope -

"How's it going, Dark?" a screaming Irish tone rattled in his eardrum. Scratch the thought of others coming over. If three is a crowd, five was a _concert;_ and that definitely didn't include the dead.

Anti's counterpart, Jack, came into the cabin as if it was his home. His dyed green hair was fading, not as dark virescent as the virus. The demon glared at the far too happy blue eyes, already sickened to death. Jack leaned on Dark's shoulder, trying to treat him as a friend. Dark pushed him off, he shouldn't have been leaning on the demon. Just when he thought it was bad, it got worse, Mark waltzed in with bags.

 _Who the hell let these idiots in?_

Annie didn't look too thrilled either, more people for her to choke. Dark just said to cook, not make anything edible. That's something she can't even comprehend on doing.

"Relax, I brought food. No ones cooking tonight," Mark explained, noticing her distress.

Taking that as a blessing, Annie quickly turned the stove off.

"Good, but I'm not eating. Don't grab five plates," Annie said while cleaning up her mess; she noticed Mark aim for the cupboards.

Dark got the impression that she was mad, however, her face didn't show it. That only made him fearful, _was she learning how to hide emotions now?_

"Why?" Dark asked, pressing his hand against her side.

If she's hiding her feelings, it was pretty damn good. Big innocent eyes reflected in his pits of blackness, surely she can't be pulling one on him. Now everyone had their concern gaze on her; hoping she wasn't starving herself for beauty.

"Annie, you shou-"

She stopped Dark right there, her hand met his gaze and there it was: a familiar snarled expression. At least she was still herself.

"Calm down. It's not that I don't want to eat, I can't eat human food. Well, no, I can it just doesn't taste that well. I eat humans _,_ but that's never going to happen," Annie stated nonchalantly.

The men in the kitchen and living room stared at her, blinking in shock.

 _She eats humans?_

Mark cautiously approached her, seeing as the monster she claimed to be. The nephlim didn't even look Jack and Mark in the eye, nor did she want to; she shouldn't have said anything. They'll be afraid of her now.

"You eat humans? What do you even mean by that?!" Jack screamed, fear coaxing his voice into a stutter.

Annie lifted her head back and begged for an answer she longed for from the heavens.

"I can only eat anything that has a soul attached. I don't know if that's me being part alp or simply how my nephlim blood is going to play. At the same time I don't, call it morals or something. I call it an angel's curse. So relax, I'm not going to kill you," her tone was calming, but that still didn't lift the frayed nerves of the humans. If they only knew that she had two actual ghosts at her side. Like that would even go well though.

Gathering the map and gem, Annie went off to her room. There was no reason for her to be there, not at the moment anyway. Dark tried to go after her, but Anti grabbed his shoulder. He shook his head no, the virus knew she had other things to do. Better leave her be to do it. The demon sighed and trudged back to the kitchen. Maybe after they ate he'll go after her, however, for some reason, he felt lonely. Friends that dotted his surroundings didn't lift his worry.

During the silence in the kitchen, Annie opened the door to her room, but inside she didn't expect what she saw. A man taller than her pressed a cloth to her mouth and its wretched smell filled her nostrils. She struggled for freedom, her throat echoed her trapped voice; in the end, it was useless.

"Shh _,_ shh, Annie. We're going back to your grandfather," the man cooed in her ear.

She kicked for freedom, the drug in the cloth blurred her vision and her head began to pound in fear.

 _No, no, no, no, no!_

Screams wouldn't escape from her windpipe, he had her silent with the fabric. Clawing, ripping at flesh, slicing it to shreds. The man hissed in pain, but his grip didn't release. Annie did the only thing she could do; cry. Sob for the only one to save her or at least someone out there!

This burly man had her pinned, threatening her back to hell. She couldn't escape, she tried her best. Hiccuping cries jolted her chest and she accepted her unwanted fate. The few seconds that past left her body heavy and dead weight pulled this man down. He sighed at the inconvenience, dragging the woman's body to the only window he slipped in through.

"London bridge is falling down."

He hoisted Annie over his shoulder, preparing a note.

"Falling down."

The mysterious man pinned it to the windowsill and pink ink scratched on the white paper.

"Falling down," he hummed some of the rest and he easily stepped out of the only window.

"My fair _Darky."_

He slammed the window shut and calmly walked away from the cabin. The birds in the trees were disturbed and fled into the sky. No matter how quick the men are in the kitchen, the pink haired man walked away with the porcelain beauty.

Dark was the first to react to the sound, he whipped around and stared down a low-lit hallway. Humans, demon, and virus stared in the direction the sound echoed from. Something stabbed Dark in the heart and froze his body in a thick layer cold sweat. It wasn't right, they all knew it. His chair screeched on the ground as Dark slowly stood up.

"Annie?" Dark bellowed out loudly.

 _Maybe it was just a crash._

 _Maybe she just knocked something over._

 _Maybe she's fine._

Hope would soon be crushed, its flame doused out by water. The kidnapper heard the lover's cry and that's when he bolted into the woods.

"Aw, he found out quickly. No fun," the pink haired man cackled, darting for a portal in the trees.

Dark busted the door open, his worst nightmare came true. Annie wasn't there; the map torn and stomped on, it laid tattered on the wooden floor. Picking the map up, Dark noticed something missing; not only was Annie gone, so was the ruby. The men tore the room apart, alas, the nephlim wasn't hidden under floorboards.

"Dark!" Anti grabbed his attention, pointing at the scribbled note on the windowsill.

The demon roughly tore it off almost splitting it in half. Hastily reading, Dark boiled with hot, untamed rage.

"That bastard!" His stomps were clear and loud, hightailing his way to his room. His nostrils flared with a heavy breath while he selected knives and other weapons.

"Mark!" he yelled back so loudly that it startled the Youtuber.

"Y-Yea?" Mark peaked around from the doorway to the empty guest room. The demon stood in the threshold of his. He was practically fuming, reds and blues lightly outlined his body.

"Get ahold of Light," Dark demanded.

Mark opened his mouth to retort some words of advice, but the demon's voice boomed.

"Now!"

The YouTuber scurried out of the cabin, no one questions Dark when he's angry.

Pacing between hallway and living room, Dark waited with the rest. His jaw popped from gluing it shut in vexation. Anti put a hand on his friend's shoulder, but the demon roughly pushed him off and leaned on the kitchen table. His fingers drummed to a fast beat; waiting.

 _When Light enters that door we have to move._

 _Who even knows what that jackass is doing to Annie?_

"Dark? What does it say on the note?" Jack approached quietly while pointing at the crumpled up paper. It crinkled when Dark gripped it harder.

"Just some prick who is going to die. I warned him."

Jack and Anti glanced at each other in confusion, but they didn't want to push the demon further.

Hours ticked in deafening silence, Dark's foot rocking in impatience and anger. The door finally opened to reveal a man with hair made of the brightest blondes. He stood tall over Dark, dressed formally in a grey suit and white tie. Baby blue eyes peered down at the demon, head held high.

"What did you want, Dark? I told you not to contac-"

Dark didn't let Light finish, flashing the pink note before the angel's eyes; they darted between the ransom and the demon. Light stood up straighter, clearing his throat. Before he could tell Dark no and walk away, the demon grabbed ahold of his tie.

"You _will_ find her. Broken crown or not, or I'll make your life miserable."

The angel grumbled at Dark's threat.

 _What has he gotten himself into?_

Dark was bad enough to be curled underneath the wretched thing at her beckoning call, but now helping _save_ it? Grunting, Light snatched the paper. If he got this done quickly he could leave even quicker.

"What do you need, a name? I can simply tell you by just looking at the ink, it's Wi-"

Dark slammed his hand on the counter. Two spirits poked their head through a wall, disturbed by the loud noises. They knew how to sleep, that's for sure; creeping closer to the conversation, the dead eavesdropped.

"I don't need his name, I need to know where Annie is at!" the demon yelled, standing on the tips of his toes. Light was a very tall man, taller than all of the alter egos.

Dawn overheard what Dark had said, gears turning in her transparent head. She was smart, give her that credit.

"Annie's missing?!" fear and anger spilled from her throat, running quickly up to the group.

Dusk darted his lavender eyes between angels and demon. Anger with a lid on his ruthless soul; he wasn't going to speak, not yet.

"Okay, new matter instead of the broken crown," Light puffed out a complicated sigh and ran his hand running over his forehead.

"You don't get to call her that, you guardian ass!" Dusk immediately yelled over the angel once he heard Annie's wretched title.

Light was continuing his sentence, not even hearing Dusk's outburst. It was like Dusk didn't exist or maybe he didn't to the guardian angel.

"How do you have an angel that's still _dead_ here?" Light repeated when no one answered.

Dark didn't know how to reply, honestly, he didn't know how those two worked.

"Well, we're bound to-" she was cut off and turned her attention to a wall behind her.

"Dusk! Calm down! I get it, I know. She's missing, but right now it doesn't seem like he'll help unless we explain this! Or at least me, he can't see or hear you!"

For as long as he had been dead, Dusk never heard Dawn yell. He piped down and crossed his arms. Taking a deep breath, the dead angel spun back to Light.

 _So there's two of them?_

 _If I act quick, I can get some information on the whole thing._ Light speculated on the situation.

"Me, as well as Dusk, are bound to a blade. Annie is the one who found us," Light grimaced at the sound of her name, "and well, took care of us. We take care of her in return. So just find her, please!" The dead angel practically begged the living.

Light pondered, he'd be helping the broken crown. In the eyes of the golden gates that's forbidden. On the different hand though, Dark was a demon. Able to torture anyone without a second thought. The guardian's spine crawled with imagination.

"And Dusk, what is he? Or what was he?"

Light brushed his hand over his blonde unshaved chin. Dawn shifted her weight - even though she's weightless - to the other side.

"He's, uh. He's a dead demon."

Her eyes didn't make contact with the pure angel. It's the same reason why she wasn't reborn anew, meddling with the underworld.

 _Interesting,_ Light gathered the information, _she has warped two of the dead._

 _The demon can stay that way, but the angel should come home._

 _After I find the broken crown, I'll bring her to justice._

"Alright. I'll help, but!" Light held up his finger as Dawn began to get excited.

"We need Googleiplier's help."


	10. Chapter Nine: Price of Blood

An ear-piercing ring knocked on the door to Annie's consciousness and woke it from a forced slumber. Her head felt like it was made of freshly churned wet cement; she couldn't support its weight. A light flickered on, blinding her crimson eyes.

"Agh!"

She could barely stay awake, but she still saw figures just beyond the radiance of the bulb. Ringing calls of head trauma bounced from temple to her inner ear. A big open space, concrete floor, a table mostly in the dark, and a chair she was tied to.

 _Warehouse or basement._

The single swinging light caught her eye, it was hardly enough illumination for the large room.

 _Basement._

Fading red lights pulled their attention from the ceiling and focused on humanoid shapes in the low lit area. She could practically feel one of their smiles, the other just seemed stiff.

"Good morning, broken crown." The nephlim flinched at her infamous title.

Both figures stepped out into the light. A man on the left wore old pink suspenders, an off-yellow dress shirt, pink bowtie, brown dress pants and a pink mustache nestled under his nose. He's the one who had the sickening smirk plastered on his face.

The other was simple; a blue shirt with a big, creme letter 'G' stamped in the middle, black glasses with no rim, jeans and sneakers. The simple dressed man seemed to be lifeless, not a single living soul was attached to his limbs. He blinked periodically as if a program was telling him to do it.

Both of these men had the same features. A familiar face with different eyes and hair, but the simplistic man had to be the closest to its creator. He, or it, looked _exactly_ like Mark. Annie couldn't keep her eyes off of the robotic man, he only glowered right back. She could've sworn by all gods, a red dot flickered in the center of his pupils.

Pain knocked on her temple, oil dripped down her porcelain face. Insanity whacked her out for good measure with a heavy led pipe. Once a pure nephlim bleeds, it starts flowing like water; her plasma is thin, it doesn't clot. For a minor wound on her head, it can turn deadly in an instant.

The man with the strange mustache stepped forward, with a knife no less. Terror swelled in the nephlim's core, she pressed her back against the cold chair. It creaked under her weight. She couldn't break free; hands and feet tied to the wood of the seat.

Her heart thumped in her ear, the sound mixed with a painful ring. He held the blade tightly in his hand and pressed firmly against her bare neck. Wordless threats echoed from the cold weapon. Another demon looking for her blood, dancing for the king that shared such drops. She closed her eyes for a moment only to silence the cacophony in the world.

Life's scent wavered its sweet agony to her heightened senses. Something isn't right, there wasn't a single demon in the room, just her. Metal stained her nose, a tad hint of rust and rubber mixed in. Perhaps that was the one with little to no emotions to display. She inhaled once more, maybe her scent was fooling her.

 _It wasn't._

Annie's eyes flashed open, confusion plastered the skin on her face. The man who held the knife, the one who threatened her; not once, _but twice._ She tilted her head down to an angle, her eyes gazed up at the human. No longer threatened, a _human_ would never be able to work for the king of the underworld; let alone torture the broken crown. Little did the nephlim know that she was dead wrong.

This crooked man did work for Coro. Did his dirty deeds and in return was promised immortality. An alter ego who could live outside the body of its creator, but also live beyond their life.

"Oh? What is it, broken crown? Or should I call you by your real name? Annie was it? Or is it Skai _?_ " the man playfully asked.

Metal dragged across her skin, he toyed with her. For a human, he truly was a demon. Annie never backed down from her menacing glare. She wasn't going to snap under a human, that would be embarrassing. Sitting tight was her only option.

 _Escape._

 _I need to find a window or something to dart for._

Her train of thought derailed, her threatening human captor swiped the knife on her skin. Its flawless beauty opened on her jaw, revealing the tainted blood. Shadows trickled like water down her neck and her clothes absorbed the thin ink. She never broke her stance, only flinched in pain from the knife play.

"Dark's right, you're strong. But can I shatter your will to live? I'd love to see it turn into shards of glass."

A sick smile parted at his lips. He leaned closer to her face, gazing at her threatening warning red eyes. Glowering right back, she saw the specks of pink in his chestnut irises.

"Years of practice, human. I'd never give you that satisfaction. Keep dreaming," Annie's voice was still as sharp as a dagger; scratched, demonized and unfeminine.

The captor took a couple of steps back. He cackled at her, mocking her very being and he stroked his fingers on the blade. The pink speckled eyes looked down at the broken crown; he ran his tongue against the bloodstained weapon.

 _Oh no._

All immortals knew the effects of her blood but on a human? It was never tested, never proven! Annie didn't have a choice but to watch and wait. Prayers screamed in her head hoping he would fall either to death or a temporary knockout. None of that occurred, the man walked away unscathed. Swallowing her own spit, the nephlim sat in undetermined fear.

 _Oh fuck._

"Okay Google!" the man yelled to the other.

Google whirred to life, his pupils gleaming a menacing red.

"Watch her," the pink mustached man demanded and pointed at Annie with the knife.

Google watched the black plasma drip from the shiny weapon. The man snapped for the machine's attention and the machine shifted his body to focus his attention on Annie. His eyes read her face and searched it in the databases that he's hooked to. Nothing came back for a broken crown.

"Wilford, her vital signs are declining. Should we do something?" Google didn't lift his piercing gaze off of the nephlim.

Wilford snottily scoffed to the machine.

"Of course not, Google! Wilford Warfstache knows what's best! Watch her." Wilford's dress shoes clicked as he walked away into the darkness he now was weaving.

An intense staring game played; for an hour the two blinked periodically, machine and halfbreed. Annie wanted to rest and sink into nightmares, but that would mean satisfaction. That would mean Wilford won and so would her grandfather, leaving Dark as a loser.

"Dark," Annie's whispered under her breath, but Google still caught it. The machine stood straight up, tilting his head.

"Dark. To have little or no light. Also the nickname of Darkiplier _._ "

Machines show no emotion, Google wasn't an exception. He spoke in a monotone, each word with a cold metal heart behind them. It could have been a tease or a method to make her snap. Either or, it still hurts deep down for her.

Annie bit down on her tongue, she wanted to speak so badly, but it would be useless. A machine will simply repeat, never give a notable fight. She pulled at her restraints in defiance, it was like being in hell again. This time with rope, not chains.

"Don't mock me."

The nephlim bared her teeth and gripped onto the arms of the chair. The wood screamed out creaks under pressure. Even with the intimidating glower from a halfbreed, Google didn't flinch. Truly no heart or emotion laid under his rusted tin.

"I'm not mocking you," he said blatantly.

The machine inched closer after grabbing something from a hidden table. She couldn't tell if it was a knife or another weapon of choice. Nowhere to go, backing further into the chair she was strapped to. Her eyes sheltered themselves from the world, but she didn't expect something soft to touch her face. Google was patching both head and face wounds; he was noticing her vitals quickly declining earlier. Annie blinked a bit, her tunneling vision cleared as she stared at the machine.

"Thanks."

Google pulled up a chair, his piercing stare boring holes in her face. Vitals weren't great, but slowly rising, he still helped though.

"So," Google spoke once again. His words were uneasy to Annie's ears, it made her want to squirm as far away as she could. Although, there's a limit; called a chair and restraints.

"Tell me about the broken crown. In other words, you. What are you?" Google sounded like a curious child, itching for information.

The nephlim uncomfortably wiggled in her spot; talking about her history was the last thing she wanted to do. Before the nephlim could answer, the basement door opened and light from the floor above them shined down the stairs.

"Google! I said watch, not converse!" Wilford boomed, stomping down the stairway. He must have heard the questions and statements.

Google quickly stood up, pupils returning to a flashing red. Whatever grip Wilford had on him, it was strong. This was the beginning of her hell, however; Wilford caught sight of the nephlim's bandages.

"Great! And you patched her up too!" The show host stomped to the table of torture in the dark.

The sound of a chamber clicked, a trigger had been pulled. He came back underneath the lightbulb, a golden weapon in his hand. Mockingly, he pointed the gun at her head. Wilford shook the gold gun a bit before hitting his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

"Now, I can't kill you, Annie. Your grandfather would be oh so mad. So would your little friend Dark. They wouldn't be able to touch that precious blood of yours." His smile slowly spread from ear to ear. His lies rooted and grew in her head, she questioned her choices leading to the current event.

 _Dark isn't after me for my blood, is he?_

Panic rose in her face, unanswered mysteries filling her skull; Wilford cackled at the sight. He finally saw her crack under pressure, all he had to do was mention Dark and she'd fall.

The gun was nestled under her chin. Fear made her gasp and she waited for the bullet to puncture her organs. A click from the trigger made her hold her breath. Nothing. No pain, no bullet. Wilford didn't fully fill the chamber.

Annie moved her head away quickly, gasping for air. Tears swamped her eyes; never in her life did she ever feel so close to death. Human he may be, but he acted like her grandfather! Toying with her life strings, telling her to dance.

"You're sick!" Annie screamed, jolting forward in her chair.

Wilford laughed, putting the gun's barrel against her forehead. No one said he wasn't playing Russian Roulette with her.

"Ding, Annie!" Wilford tipped the gun to aim for the ceiling. A bullet ripped through the floor above them. "You earned a life."

The nephlim wanted to vomit, at least her grandfather sat back and watched. This asshole was dancing around her like it was nothing. She hung her head and tried to regain her breath. These games were starting to get to her; any more and she might have her brains on these very walls.

Wilford was beginning to walk away when Annie spoke, "Why?"

He turned back around to see the glower of hungry red eyes.

"Hm?" the sound rattled from his throat.

His pompous attitude made her snap; Dark was one thing, this dick was another. She violently whipped her body around in the chair, doing no damage to it or the restraints.

"Why the fucking hell must you meddle in my life? I just want to be left alone! Yet above and below put a price on my head! First, you wanted me dead, now it's simply for power! I can't have a normal life because of little meanless shits like you!"

Rage was her breaking point, her face and body began to change. Skin cloaked in a black shadow, blending into the background. Her hair was devoured by nearby darkness and it lifted to an unknown upwind. Fingers grew longer, into sharp and deadly claws; they splintered the wood. Her red eyes were no more, blinding white and shining. Every time she opened her mouth it was like the sun, bright and shining.

"You're a human!" the voice that spoke was no longer mortal itself. Hoarse and scratched under temper. "I should be eating your soul by now!"

Wilford pointed at her, a twisted laughter bellowed from his gut. After his fit was done, he gave the nephlim a wide grin.

"Except you're not. You're stuck in that chair, unable to break free."

Human tools were always weak. Annie tilted her head at Wilford, her lips parted showing that blinding white smile.

"Really?" the nephlim replied.

The wood of the chair finally cracked.


	11. Chapter Ten: Sunrise and Sunset

Light planted himself in front of a laptop, typing away vigorously. The group huddled around him until the screen flashed a basement. They connected directly to Google's eyes, that's why they were blinking red. The machine's microphone caught Wilford's command; the angel was too fixated on the bloody knife in the show host's hand. Wood screeched in pain as Dark snapped a piece of his table off.

"Dark, control yourself," Light stated calmly, but the demon lost it when the camera moved to Annie.

The only two humans in that room had to hold him back from destroying the place.

"I'm going to kill him!"

Light hushed the demon while reading the information on the screen. She was dying, quickly; Dawn darted forward in fear. She attempted to grab Light's shoulder, but tumbled to the floor and scraped her soul. That never stopped her, the dead angel rose to her feet and ran past the computer, stopping in the middle of the table. Golden tears beckoned in her eyes, she had to do something.

"Do something, don't just sit there! You're a guardian! Save my daughter!" Dawn screamed out, the lights flickered from intense emotions swirling in the air. Dusk ran over to his lover; their secret was out.

Annie didn't know that the two dead were her parents, they never told her. Luckily, she wasn't in the same room, but this situation wouldn't be occurring, would it? Light leaned back in his chair, baby blue eyes darting between the computer and the forgotten dead. Minutes passed, the dead angel sank slowly below the table and to her knees. Silent cries caused Dusk scoop her warmth into his arms and coddle her.

"Well, this changes a lot."

The guardian leaned forward, strings of commands filled the screen as Light typed each one out. Dark broke free from his binding and relief doused his raging flame. The guardian ordered Google to find a bandage or two.

Stories fly in the underworld along with Heaven's angels, Light knew every one of them. The nephlim's tale he took to heart, even grew to hate the child that surrounded its pages. In the end, every book is a lie; tricked by the king he looked up to so much.

It's whispered in the clouds that their only princess fled to the underworld, to be with the man she loved. It was never said that she died. Light made the conclusion, or more of a theory, that Dusk was the lover she slept with. Also, the fact that he was a demon might be why Light cannot see him. In conclusion, he didn't know what, or who, to believe anymore.

 _Both kings lied._

 _Neither was better than the other._

Angels aren't something that can be killed with a swift knife. Cutting off their flight mechanism will ground them forever. Most can learn to survive, but there's a greater chance that the majority of them will die in a few hours.

Dawn was one of those angels. In older days her name was Cassandra, heir to the thrones of gold. She had four girls, all witches. It is one of the laws within the gates that all angels bare one witch in their lifetime. Finding one human to serve as mother or father and fleeing with said child. Alas, Cassandra took this to heart and fell in love with the first human she found. Twins were produced from their union, those two were more opposites than anything alike.

And when the inevitable came, it left mother and children heartbroken to bury a frail old man. Cassandra was never happy from that point on, lived under the unending course of laws and regulations. After spreading the love of the seasons to the world, she ventured to the mortal land once more. What she didn't expect was a demon, a sly and handsome one at that. At first, she didn't know what to do, beginning to arm herself with a twig.

He laughed at her for a moment but showed her that he was unarmed. His piercing red eyes glimmered as he smiled, he stood quite tall as well. Black hair kissed summer's wind and messed it up further. His horns were curled, their tips barely touching his long, elf-like ears. For once a demon just wanted to admire her, gaze at the lake eyes and blonde locks.

Talking can lead to common ground. They both learned that no matter who's crown you own, Heaven and Hell both sucked. The sourest part of it all, they couldn't even escape from that fate.

Time would forever move forward, feelings would pump strong and a wedding to tie their hearts. Until one day a child, ebony hair, eyes bouncing between red and blue. Happy, always happy; if that child could've only stayed that way.

Cassandra was called in by her own father, _ridiculed_. He told her she didn't know what love meant; that loving a demon was unnatural. Cries of an unwanted child made her father snap. He broke off her wings, leaving her bones shattered and feathers a bloody mess. Tossing them aside, she was squashed under his boot. A king can be cruel, even the ones with a heart of gold.

"Don't," her final words began to crawl out of her throat. Her tear-stained and blood covered face turned towards him.

"Don't hurt her."

He was a fool to even think she'd beg for her own life. No, instead Cassandra groveled for the halfbreed. If she wanted to be lower than scum, so be it; he would happily oblige. The angel plummeted to earth, surrounded by sandy deserts. Crimson mixed in with creamy tans, Cassandra wasn't able to get up. She bled out and the forgotten wastelands swallowed the evidence.

Demons are slightly weaker, at least those who don't have strong blood behind them. Millions upon millions of types conversed under the rock. There was a prince named Dani; Dusk would be his name in later years. After the news of his missing wife, he fled to the underworld with his newborn. Demons glared with evil intentions at their fallen prince, he was no longer safe in his own home.

He did the thing any father would: protect his little girl. Although still children themselves, Dani found the coven of four witches. It wasn't hard, the house still under his fallen wife's name. The prince spoke with the eldest of the four, holding her face in his hands. That was his only option, to trust the half-sisters to raise the nephlim.

"Lindy," Dani spoke to the confused fifteen-year-old.

She opened her mouth, wanting to ask how he knew her name.

"Your mother, she was special," Dani's voice cracked as if he was going to cry, "far beyond special. Remember that, okay? I need you to take care of your youngest sister."

Lindy looked back at Lindsey in dismay, she was the youngest that they only knew. Her mouth opened again, wishing to speak. Alas, Dani squashed her curious flame.

"Just trust-" a loud bang came at the door. Time ran out.

"Dani boy!"

A snake-like creature broke the door into wooden fragments. Its face twisted with a horrific fanged grin. The blood born alp stood protectively in front of the children, they cowered in the corner in return. The prince would go down fighting, willing to spill his blood for his only child.

The fight lasted for minutes, shadows and demons arguing about right and wrong. The nephlim wailed in a distant corner, the girls huddled in the other. A small black creature quickly scurried to her carriage on all fours, attempting to take or kill the baby.

Lindy's hazel eyes caught sight of the horrifying small demon. It smiled wickedly, claws elongated and reaching for the newborn. The small witch ran for the thing made of corruption, her flaming touch coming in contact with its shoulder.

Its head turned quickly around one hundred eighty degrees, her face meeting with its pointed teeth. Lindy shrieked, back peddling into the corner with her sisters. It came after her, fast and nimble. Using its hind legs, the thing leaped from the ground, aiming for the hazel-eyed child.

However, it never touched her body. A frozen grip held the underling's head, its body coated with a thin layer of blue. Next to Lindy stood Linda, the opposite twin with the same face as her own. Their eyes separated their identities, Linda held the cold blue their mother once did.

Lindsey ran to the baby, the eleven-year-old pulling the nephlim into her arms. All they had was each other now, mother out of the picture. The five huddled back into their corner, demons creeping up to hunt down the unwanted.

"Wait! I sacrifice myself!" the prince yelled, he was pinned under the slithering demon who called him Dani boy. A chain was placed against his Adam's apple, yanking his neck up in choking restraint.

"Sacrifice to what, Dani, prince of hell?" The snake's tongue slithered from its mouth, taunting the restrained prince.

Dani didn't answer, closing his red eyes to refrain from seeing the children huddled away from hell. He debated if he really wanted to do this, but there was no question about it. He _had_ to do this, or Annie will never be free.

"I sacrifice myself for damnation."

The prince didn't open his eyes to the coven and the nephlim. He wanted to remember them as they were; not scared, happy. The serpent cackled, grabbing Dani by his horns.

"You're never leaving damnation, do you realize this?"

The serpents sickly grin flashed towards the girls. It clearly had one meaning; _that_ _doesn't mean they're not next._ Lindy, the fire branded child, stood in front of her coven, with a plus one. She wasn't going to let some cold-blooded snake make empty threats.

Dani nodded, understanding the consequences; his daughter was safe for that time being. The demons dragged their prince in chains, happy with a catch. He was brought beneath the earth for eternity, his throne no longer in view. He didn't care for the cheap seat, his heart ached for his lost love. Loneliness is a silent killer, his few months of confinement and heartbreak left him dead.

Dani and Cassandra were doom driven lovers, a power beyond the kings brought them back. Angels and demons never die off, simply reborn into a new body with their memories erased. These two prolonged such a thing, they didn't want to forget. Sadly, such a thing is written for them.

That is until an angel set foot on familiar land, a house with overgrown greenery. A coven beyond doors and a child with a crown of golden horns.

She wasn't alone, a presence stood beside her. The golden dead turned, meeting purple in her eyes. Flashes of a man of horror, a sweeter heart in his chest, danced before her very eyes. A sly grin spread across his faded face, arms open for the golden beauty.

"Dani?" Cassandra was in tears, practically choking on her own words.

It was him, the one she never wanted to forget. Before she could run into her lover's arms, she was stopped by a young girl. The child's hair was as ebony as the hours before midnight.

"Why are you crying?"

She was no more than three, her big red eyes made her look innocent. Cassandra knelt down to her own daughter, wanting desperately to touch her face.

"Nothing An-, I mean," Cassandra cleared her throat. Annie would never remember her mother's face, nor know why this strange woman knew her name.

"Nothing, child."

Cassandra gave the little nephlim a smile. She attempted to place her hand upon the girl's head, but her heart broke. She couldn't touch her own daughter, her fingers slipped through solid objects.

Dani stood there, stiff. He couldn't look at his own daughter, the familiar ache echoed in his soul. Agitation was soon replaced in the sad pit, his hand roaming over his face. This would be one reason why a demon would want to forget happiness, it came with misery. Nevertheless, it will always melt when his daughter popped up with a question.

"Want to play?"

Annie scurried for a ball in the play yard, she held up the rubber toy with the brightest smile on her face. The two dead shared a few glances, they figured _why not_? Desperately wanting to share the last few moments with their creation of profound love.

The nephlim tossed the ball, but it went through Dani, there was a flaw in their plan. Annie wasn't one to be discouraged, she tossed the ball away and offered tag. But a clever rule was made: the hand of the person who was it had to go clear through the other.

"What are your names?" asked the nephlim.

The dead paused, thinking carefully how to answer. For logical reasons, they didn't want to tell the truth. They figured if Annie ran to her sisters, Lindy would definitely know something was up. A mother wasn't going to let her oldest waste countless days away trying to bring back the dead. She knew the fire witch would try.

"How about Dawn and Dusk?"

Her parents shared a smile, that was their loophole to avoid the truth.

The three laughed, a family again; at least for the few moments they had left. Time would call for Dusk first, his hand pressed against his transparent forehead. His memories were fading, along with him. Dawn scurried to him, her own glow brighter than his.

"No, no! Dusk! No! Don't leave now! Please!" the dead angel begged.

Tears filled Dawn's eyes, she knew he would fade from existence. Annie stood quietly behind her parents, a tepid expression on her face. No one will ever know what pulled her to do what she did. She ran into the house and dragged a book back out with her. It was bigger than her, but she did it without complaint or question. She flipped it open and recited one of the spells her sisters taught her.

"Annie, this isn't time for ga-!"

Dawn felt a shock throughout her body, something inside of her grabbed ahold of her invisible heart. Dusk was in the same pain, but neither of them was able to speak. When the pain wiped itself away, the dead felt air fill lungs they forgot they had. Whatever it was, it hurt. _Badly._

In the very end though, both of them were different. They felt connected to the earth, the heavens, and the underworld again. Dawn reached out to Annie, but something appeared after she did. A bright shimmering blade stood before her yellow eyes, lighted by flames of holy. It gracefully floating above the ground and left a patch of burnt dirt.

Dusk grunted behind Dawn, she whipped her head to see if he was okay. He was no longer becoming a faded memory, but he held his chest in pain. The dead angel took his head in her hands, she could touch him. He existed in the world and so did she.

The dead demon let out a painful scream, the core of his chest glowing an intense purple. Just like Dawn, he summoned a blade, jagged and corrupted. The weapon had thorns to rip flesh open, twists and turns to pull out guts. It was large and heavy, slamming into the earth. The blade lodged itself in its own hole in the ground.

Both reborn anew, they looked at Annie. This was her only successful summoning, the nephlim couldn't do it again from that point on.

Demons had a right to fear her.

Angels had a right to avoid her.

She's dangerous.

 _But she's their daughter._

They'll love her until time stops flowing its course.

Now, history is repeating itself, this time with a demon and a nephlim.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Opposites

Time was against them, they had to move. Wilford wasn't going to be long upstairs, whatever he was doing they didn't know. Light took Anti aside, instructing him to gather whatever weapons he could his hands on. No matter how strong Dark and Light were, they might prove useful in the long run.

Next up was Mark's car; who was going to drive? The Youtuber argued to bring them to the coordinates on the screen, but it was far too dangerous for a mere human.

Dark would most likely speed through the streets, get into a car accident or a ticket. They didn't have time for that mess. Light was well, an angel with morals. Almost all of the winged creatures put what they thought was right above their own wants or needs. He probably wouldn't move a mile over the speed limit.

Anti wasn't going to be brought along in this. Dangerous, that he was, but knowing the show host, he'd have a trick up his sleeve. They needed a back up at home who was _extremely_ well at computers. The virus had also worked with Googleiplier before, knowing his ins and outs with the machine.

Both Jack and Mark _must_ return home, something else was at play with Wilford's plan. They knew this with the mere fact of the note he wrote. It stated over and over that someone named Coro wanted the nephlim. Her blood was precious to the underworld's plan to overrule Heaven and Earth. Humans in a fight with the devil wouldn't go well.

The plan was set into motion, Anti ran to the store for supplies. All Light and Dark could do was wait, that was the toughest thing they could even think of doing. Periodically, the demon would sit in the chair with the computer, minutes leisurely ticking by. He wanted to grab Wilford by his neck and shatter the human into dust. He ran his hand through his soft hair, blaming himself for letting her enter her room alone.

 _If I had only been there to stop this._

The demon moped and placed his chin on the table.

"Dark," Annie's voice was barely caught by Google's inner recording system. She sounded distant, in excruciating pain.

Dark's eyes opened, ink reflected the screen's dim light. She was waiting and held onto the string of life; for him. He couldn't take it anymore, where the fuck was Anti?

"Where the hell is he?!"

The demon leaped up from his chair, breaking the silence between him and the guardian. Light darted his eyes up to Dark's statement, stress was hitting him just as hard.

The moment the guardian landed his eyes on the bleeding broken crown, his own heart stopped. He began to question why such a thing would even occur until he looked again. Despite the dripping ink that rolled down her face, the nephlim was charming. Perfect even, at least in the eyes of this saint. She wasn't the monster the angels whispered about in the fog.

Their thoughts were disturbed by yelling coming from the computer. Both of them glued their attention to the screen, noticing a furious Wilford.

 _Oh no._

The show host walked off camera, but they knew what he was going to grab. A weapon of gold shined in the light when Wilford came back from the table. Its aim fixed directly on Annie's head. They felt helpless, glued to their spots with no weapons, no way to quickly get to her. The fear on her face would have been their last thought of her. Except that bastard never had the fucking gun completely loaded.

The nephlim looked pissed, the back of her hair sparking into a flame. A power secluded from the world and its kings. Dark has never seen her act so repulsed by a mortal. The two men in the dining room jolted when the loud sound of the gun going off ripped through the computer. A bullet never touched her, relief washed over them like a calming wave.

As the two relaxed, the show host was done with his mind games, but Annie wasn't with her questions. She pushed her why's to the world upon the human with a devil's heart. Dark sunk into the nearby seat, listening intently to her lamentations. She was outraged, this moment was her breaking point.

Once something shatters it's never the same as it once was. Annie turned into that pit of broken glass that we would never go near. Her white eyes stared into the abyss of Googleiplier's, reflecting on the screen of the computer.

The woman made of shadow took Light by surprise for a minute, she was so pure before. Dark, on the other hand, he stared right into her opal eyes. He saw what people push down the most: terror. Her memories trudged her through thicker mud than he could ever imagine.

The chair snapped in two, splinters flying across the cement floor. Annie lunged at Wilford, claws aiming for his throat. The gun skittered away, nephlim and human fighting for control. Short seconds ate the scene quickly, drowning the rage with gore. Annie was digging at her captor, his blood dotted Google's camera. The human was in pretty bad shape in a few frames.

Morals came first, Light interfered with the fight and commanded Google to hold back the monster. She whipped her body around in the machine's hands, begging to be free and slaughter _._

"Let me go, you bucket of bolts!" Annie sniped at Google, who in return said nothing.

Laughter swallowed the anger in the room and fear took its place. Annie saw something that both Light and Dark couldn't, she was in their way. A bright lumination outlined her body for a brief hiccup, darkness quickly slamming its hand down soon after. Her own shadows dissipated, leaving her human and pure. Insane chortles filled the audio, and Annie shrunk as much as she could against the camera. Whatever it was, it terrified her.

"So, this is what a nephlim's blood can do," that voice rang a pang of familiarity to the two men, "I can't wait to see what else it does."

The pure-blooded nephlim was shrinking slowly out of view, a new creature of darkness filled the screen. It was bad; very, very bad. This clearly meant that Wilford now harnessed a power, and he will want more of it. A war flipped on its head, for ill this time.

Anti, he couldn't have come through the door at a better time than that moment. The virus hauled in bags of weapons and clothing, flopping them onto the counter. They were ready to move. Dark didn't grab much, a few knives if Wilford got nasty. However, Light was picking and choosing heavy weaponry from gun to blade. He was soaking up seconds they didn't have to waste.

"We have to go, now!" the demon barked.

Dark grabbed the guardian by his tie and dragged him outside. He wasn't going to let the fool diddle dally and have Annie fall to a new inhuman. Or unnatural nephlim, he still didn't know what to call Wilford anymore. In the end, _it wasn't mortal,_ it probably never will be now.

The demon shoved the supplies, including Light, into the back of Mark's car. He slammed the door shut on the guardian, ignoring Light's nonstop bitching.Cozying on up into the driver's seat, Dark flipped the visor down. He pinned a piece of paper to it, the coordinates to where Google and Annie are at upon the sheet. The car's tires dug into his lawn as the demon floored the gas pedal; they sped off into the night. Now he just had to hope no cops would come after them.

Driving went off without a dent in their plan, nor the car. The main show would ring throughout Wilford's house; Dark should have known he'd lock Annie there. Wooden doors cracked under the demon's boot, he began to break them down. He was in a rage, ready to kill insanity himself.

Fragments of wood scattered through the air as Dark made it to the basement. Eyes a deep black, oozing with hatred. They locked on the show host and Dark's body sprang into action. His fist met with the bastard's face, repeatedly and with no end. The demon's rage was boiling over, no matter how much he brought it out in each punch. Still lost in his blinding fury, Dark hadn't noticed Light scurry down the stairs and free the nephlim.

"Okay, Google. Release her," the angel commanded.

Annie fell from the machine's arms to be caught in another pair. Angrily, her fist met with Light's jaw and it rattled him a bit. She didn't need some fake knight in gold painted armor to come and save her. Before they waltzed in there, she was sure she could take down a mere human. Robot or not.

Around the thirty-fifth punch, extreme overkill, Dark's hand felt sore. He shook it to free trapped pain inside of his knuckles. Standing up, Dark turned to Light and his nephlim; only to witness something he didn't like. The guardian had planted a kiss on Annie's hand, she clearly looked repulsed by his action. He was going to return to the old 'beat the living shit out of an angel', but the demon forgot an important piece of Annie's character.

The nephlim swung once again and Light fell to the floor. Dark couldn't help it, he was slowly starting to smirk at the scene. Annie isn't just some woman who would swoon over a simple gentleman's gesture.

 _No, she's more complex than that._ The thought made Dark slowly smile more under pride and realization; _that's what I like about her._

Wilford's groan brought Dark down to earth. He didn't let the bastard get a sliver of a chance to get up, his boot meeting with the show host's skull. That knocked him out cold for a while.

"I want to go," Annie began, her arms protectively hugged herself. "I want to go home."

Ink eyes stared at the shattered woman, his own heart cutting under her glass. Dark grabbed her by the hand, pulling her in close for an embrace. After everything that happened, she needed at least some sort of comfort. Especially something of compassion, not affection. He was mentally pointing blame at Light, who in return seemed rather pissed off with the demon.

Enough standing around, they didn't know if, or when, Wilford would wake up. Best to leave that to the controllers of time, and not sit around to find out. The three made their journey back to Mark's car.

Dark didn't let the nephlim go, his hand firmly placed on her hip. Light was watching intently from the sidelines, burning holes into a new rival's hand. It was going to be a tough battle, especially if that nephlim wouldn't let him near her.

 _What made Dark so special?_

The guardian began to weigh the differences in his head; _I'm more of a gentleman than that scumbag._ Crude glares were shared between the men. Annie wasn't even in the mood to question or sigh at their childish behavior.

They all climbed into the car, the nephlim in the front passenger seat, Dark driving, leaving the guardian in the back. Annie curled into a sitting position and the sight chipped away at the demon's heart. She was shaking, terrified of the events that unfolded. He gently touched her on the shoulder, she simmered down for a while. Her bleak red eyes stared at him and his thumb stroked her shoulder blade.

"I told you, I'll always get you. I put Wilford in his hellhole," Dark tried to speak in a gentle tone, but it came out angry. What he thought was a screw up turned into something sincere.

Annie's cheek pressed against the back of the demon's hand; she was trying so hard not to cry. It failed, miserably; she sobbed and curled up further into a ball. The demon had nothing to say, neither did the guardian. Who would after someone's been through something traumatic? Not once, but a second time.

"Why can't I just be human? Normal," the nephlim was deafened by her knees. Light reached forward to console her, but she whipped her head to face him.

"Don't touch me!"

Dark won another move; no matter how much the guardian would try, Annie wouldn't let him near her. Except the demon had free range, stroking away the strands of loose ebony hair.

"Then you wouldn't be you," Dark tried to explain, but the nephlim began to twist her face in anger. She shoved his hand away from her face.

"You make it sound like you want my blood!" she yelled.

He grabbed her wrist after she pushed him off. _Great,_ now Wilford's tricks were beginning to corrupt her head with lies.

"Stop it! If I wanted your fucking blood, I would have sliced you a long time ago!" the demon snapped back, the two became physical by hitting and grabbing each other's wrists. He refrained from slapping too hard. Their bickering ceased a tad when Dark held the sides of her face.

"Calm down."

How he can be so gentle, Annie will never know. She yanked her head away, pressing her body against the car door.

"Just drive us home," she quietly said.

Dark was ready to give her that wish, but he realized something. They couldn't go home, at least she couldn't. Most likely, Wilford wasn't going to be out of their hair just yet.

 _If I bring her home, he'll come after her again._

Dark pressed against the steering wheel and rubbed his stubble. "We can't go back."

"What?!" the nephlim and Light barked.

"Wilford isn't dead. I just know it, but if he is I'm not taking chances. We're not going home. Annie and I are heading somewhere else."

Light grumbled something under his breath as he was pushed further into the third wheel zone. No way was he going to let Annie spend alone with a demon, he was going to join their little party.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Blood Bond

Anti darted his static eyes between the nephlim and the demon, the keys to the cabin in his hand. Dark dropped a major bombshell; he was moving out with her. Temporary, he reminded the virus that it was most likely going to be gone for a month. At least until things cooled down with Wilford and the mystery man named Coro.

The was no debate, Dark pushed passed his friend and headed to his room. He packed his clothes neatly in a bag. Nevertheless, Anti eventually followed the demon and knocked on the doorframe.

"So..." the virus trailed off, "You're leaving."

Dark lifted his head up to face his virescent haired friend. The decision had consequences, and it dragged longtime relationships through the dirt. Alas, the demon didn't have a choice unless he wanted to risk Annie's blood spilling on his floor. Pressing his lips together, Dark patted his hand on Anti's shoulder. The two pulled into a hug, patting each other's backs.

Anti slipped away and chuckled, his fist gently hitting Dark's shoulder. "This girl has gotten you pistol whipped. You sure you're not in this just to sleep with her?"

Difficult to tell, especially with the demon peaking around Anti to look at Annie. The nephlim's door was cracked open, pacing around inside of the room. Her lips barely moved, she might have been talking to Dawn and Dusk.

"I mean." Dark's lips pulled into a sickly devious grin. He scoffed to himself while shaking his head.

"No, Anti. She's different. She's fiery, bitchy, cold," the demon began to trail off. His ink eyes softened with the view of the nephlim still in sight; "warm, sincere, kind, loyal. Most of all, whenever she does smile, it melts this cabin of ice."

The virus back peddled a bit, shock gripped his body. Dark was struck by love's curse, the friend had a right to be concerned. It wasn't like the demon to go after some girl; let alone some nephlim who had been with them for three weeks tops. Anti turned around, he pressed his back against the wooden doorframe and crossed his arms. He wrinkled his nose and studied the woman in the middle of their conversation.

"You sound like you're in love," the song gave a quiet melody. Anti blinked and brought his attention back to the demon.

Dark had such a stupid smile on his face, but the virus had to admit; his friend was head over heels. There was no coming back from such an ensaring trap, only hope Anti had now was that neither of them killed each other.

"Are you?" Anti's slowly slid his arms down, his friend had truly fallen into the mundane world.

Rubbing his unshaved face, Dark pondered on his friend's curious, and prodding, question. Was he? Had he fallen that far for something - someone - that has a deadly price on her head? Feared by the races that know her title and her name. The answer wasn't wasn't going to be simple, the demon had a hard time even depicting what love was himself. If love meant red piercing eyes, a cold shoulder, and a misunderstood heart, then yea; Dark knew exactly what love was.

"I don't know." The heart and the brain will never agree on those terms. That was why Dark never verbally admitted his blooming feelings. He had perfect reasons not to openly share them, one of them being Annie's biological father. Although dead, Dusk was still one to be wary of.

However, Dark had a hiccup in his plans. Dusk wasn't too happy at all with Annie moving off to a hidden apartment with a man. She left out the tiny detail that she couldn't shake Light away from the party.

"No, absolutely not. Not with that demon, you don't know what he can do to you!" Dusk was raising his voice, pointing at the door to the room she would no longer be in. He viewed the situation not as a mere advising friend, but as a father. This father could never tell her that, but he thought he knew of Dark's intentions.

"Dusk, you're not the boss of me. You're not coming and that's that. I'm a grown woman," Annie explained with her arms folded under her bust.

Dusk was ready to snap at her, but Dawn pushed her hand to his lavender chest. The former demon relaxed under his lover's silent plea. They can't let the secret out to Annie; Dark mustn't let it fall either. Their thoughts only gathering fear of what she might do. Bounding them to swords was bad enough, that pain was immense.

"Fine," Dusk huffed, his head held above his own daughter. If Dark did anything funny, minor or large, Dusk would have the demon by his horns. Even though he lacked such an appearance aspect.

"Thank you for your permission," Annie replied with a snide tone.

She snatched the tiny bag filled with notebooks. Every page in each book had information; from her sisters to Dark. The demon was the one who covered countless pieces of paper, she tried to make sense of him. Yet, all that came out was data. Boring and meaningless data about his eyes, the way he tilts his head when he's concerned. His smile, deadly to look at, but a warm emotion behind the razor teeth.

Annie stood in the hallway with demon and virus, it was time to depart. A smile quipped on the nephlim's face as she patted Anti on the shoulder. It was a simple sign of reassurance that it wasn't going to be forever. That the cabin of ice will always remain a home in her heart; now she was going to be snowbound with someone she couldn't figure out.

Virus and dead watched the two leave the melting cabin, the cold no longer within its walls. Frost around the bonding hearts softened as well; Dark brought his arm around Annie's waist. He led her back to the car, but what shocked the dead was that the nephlim allowed this. In the beginning, she was always hated physical contact, what changed?

"She's falling in love, Dusk," Dawn pointed out to the only person who could hear her now.

The former prince responded by grunting. He never wanted to admit it, nor see it. Yet, if he wished badly on such a thing, he'd be just as cruel as his own father.

"History is recycling, dear. I feel that he's watching her." Dusk draped his arm over Dawn's warm shoulder. The father was right; devils were watching her.

Intently staring at a glass ball, his long nails stroked his chin. His small, chinky gold eyes glimmered when he bared a fanged grin. Annie's grandfather, Coro, the king of destruction and mayhem; he always sat on the sidelines and watched. Waiting for nephlim, demon, or angel to slip under and fall into his dangerous grip. The ball of glass glistened while showing the events currently unfolding.

"Oh, tut tut. Annie, my dear little granddaughter." Coro zoomed in on Dark's hand, it was fastened around her waist. "I never told you that you can let your guard down."

Coro was desperately waiting for the nephlim to smack Dark away, but it never happened. The king of mayhem slammed his hand on the table; the sphere rolling off and shattered into shards. One of his newer maids ran up to clean the mess, terrified if he would harm her. She was none of his concern, however.

Pulling his snow colored hair back, Coro stared off into the distance. Fate wasn't supposed to pull the prophecy again, the queen of the humans mustn't exist.

"Oracle!" the king screamed and whipped his head towards a cave entrance. As Coro stood, his mahogany robe fell to gravity; covering his bare feet. Removing his hood, the devil snagged his horns on the clingy fabric, and his ivory hair pushed in multiple directions.

"Oracle!" Coro repeated as he marched through the carved out cave.

A man was in the darkness, his cat-like green eyes opening to face his king. The augur bowed, refused to display his arrogant temper towards the lead of destruction.

"Repeat the prophecy," Coro bit down on his words. He didn't want to hear it again, but stars began to align now. If Annie fell in love, all was lost.

"A demon and an angel will bed. They will both lie down and sleep for eternity; after, a child of night and day will rise. Within the span of the twenty-ninth moon passing, a new child will reign. A new child of demon and nephlim. It will take over the underworld after the queen of the mundane calls for the king of mayhem's death," like all oracles, this one spoke bluntly.

Coro's feet hit the red rocky floor gently as he paced. His thoughts stained his old head; _the prophecy's words haven't changed, but hopefully, the other one hasn't either._

"And if that one fails to complete?" The king bit his thumb, his golden eyes glaring at the hidden man in the shadows.

"Then the king of mayhem will slaughter the queen and king of the mundane. The queen's blood will be absorbed by you, king of mayhem, by means we have yet to see." The oracle's eyes blinked a bit, remaining in his robotic state.

A smile slowly appeared on the Lord's face, his hands rubbed together. Both prophecies remained unharmed, there was still time. With how things were appearing though, Coro knew he didn't have a whole lot of sand to waste. He wandered out of the cave, clapping for his butlers.

"I need a new glass orb! Chop, chop!"

The demons looked perturbed, that orb was his thirtieth one. He trickled through them like water. However, none of them would ever defy their king. Four of them went off to get another from their local warlock.

The two were safe from eyes, for now. Annie shoved both bags in the back of the car. Dark would have to call a cab by the time he drops Mark's car off. He wasn't looking forward to the glares of the driver. It's the exact reason why he preferred to be in the woods. A certain nephlim was higher on his priority list than his wants though.

An apartment in the middle of the city would be a perfect way to blend or disappear. Wilford would suspect the cabin or a cave. Dark popped his head into the driver's window to tell the passengers the game plan. Even if one passenger, mainly Light, was highly unwanted in the car.

"First, we're hitting a clothing store. You need something other than my hoodies and sweatpants," _and baggy shirts;_ Dark didn't say the last bit, he kind of liked her in his clothes. They made her look smaller than she really was. Alas, she didn't look too thrilled; it seemed like it was going to be a pain in the ass for her.

"Fine. We'll run up, grab a cluster of one size and run out. Quick, in, out, done," Annie replied.

The demon of thought chuckled lowly to himself. She sure was different than anything he's ever seen. He popped open the car door and slid into the driver's seat. Scenery eventually sped on by the windows; fall trees, patches of snow, dying fields, and the light hum of an engine purred in their ears. Grass turned to dirt, dirt became pavement; tall buildings tickled the waining sky and Annie watched it all pass her by.

When the car screeched to a halt, the nephlim was the first to pile out. She sighed and drummed her fingers on the vehicle's rooftop. Next was the demon, of course, cracking his neck a bit and his body blurred into three colors. As the last one of this bandwagon tried to get out, Dark kicked the car's door closed. He motioned for Light to roll down his window.

The demon leaned over and rested his arm on the roof. "Not you, you're staying in the car."

"Like fucking hell I am, move it!" the guardian remonstrated.

A sickly grin pulled Dark's lips apart, showing off his horrific sharp wet teeth. "I know what you're doing, you little shit."

"Then you know it's anyone's game, Dark."

Metal popped as the demon dug his fingers into the car's body, leaving a decent dent in the roof. Annie reached over and mildly slapped the back of his hand. Diverting his attention, Dark stared at a perturbed nephlim; fall's wind caught her hair and blew it to her left.

"Could you fucking not? Let's go, I'm tired. I wanna go home," the nephlim mumbled with exhaustion.

Grumbling, Dark grabbed ahold of the guardian's tie; Light squeaked a bit in fear. He felt the fabric close around his throat, it grazed the guardian's Adam's apple.

"Well here's a news flash, saint: I'm winning. Now stay in the fucking car."

The tie slipped through the demon's fingers as he let Light go and immediately the guardian pulled the knot out of the accessory. Never breaking their ink and pond glower, Dark traveled around the car, grabbing Annie by her side. Even though she struggled and fought with him, the demon looked back at the lone angel with a malicious smirk. Light's left eye twitched, the center of his soul roared with outrage, but Dark's silent taunt was right. He'd always be one step ahead.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: A Sister's Prophecy

Water dripped from the faucet in the kitchen, a slow beat hitting the metal below. Despite a few car horns outside, the stillness in the atmosphere weighed heavy on three sitting in the dining room. Annie was poking at the food she voluntarily picked up herself. Sky colored eyes landed on her face, Light stared and scrutinized her features.

Melancholy dampened her smile, weighing the corners of her lips down. From the sidelines, Dark glowered at the guardian; Light didn't need to be here at all. Whatever his aim, whatever his goal, it was clearly on the nephlim. Such a broken woman wouldn't be able to handle Light's pride.

"So, Annie. Tell us about yourself," the angel desperately tried to bond with the cold woman. Dark withheld his chortle, he knew she wasn't going to just freely open up like that.

The guardian quickly got his answer; Annie bared her teeth, her crimson hues cutting away any dim lighting. Light went silent in a blink of an eye, gluing his gaze to his clasped hands. He learned his lesson, the nephlim's scary when she's pushed in a certain direction. Especially with creatures who bring out the natural instinct of violence.

Dead silence was maddening, Light needed to step out for some air. His chair screeched across the linoleum floor and sauntered out of the apartment. Annie flinched at the sound of the door slamming shut.

Alone, demon and nephlim didn't look each other for the longest time. Dark was the first to regard the black-haired woman, his coal eyes surveying her quiet body language. Back to square one, he wasn't getting anywhere with her.

"What is going on in that head of yours, then?" Dark nestled his chin in his palm, elbow settled on the table. He did get the well-known glower she makes so often, but it was more soft than usual.

Dry and cracked skin ran across her tongue as she licked her bottom lip. Heavy dark circles outlined her eyes as lack of sleep took hold. She hadn't slept since the night before her kidnapping, reliving every scene in her head. The second she closes her eyes, Annie can still see the basement, the gun, the blood. It must have been cracking her skull with intense pressure, the result ended in her melancholy.

Dark's gentle touch woke her from a daze, she still didn't answer his question. The weeks that they spent together, the time that he took to get to know her; in the end, she was still lying.

The thing that always haunted her was the same enigma; _why am I allowing him to stand close to me?_

Even then, that rang through her head like an incurable curse. Always after that one surfaced, many more came with it. The nephlim's conscious tainted her ears in her own voice; _what does he want from me?_

 _Why_ _does he show concern when he shouldn't?_

 _Should I come clean?_

 _Should I give in?_

She wanted to leave, she wanted to stay. Here she was, stuck, with a man she can't even comprehend. Annie's thoughts screamed for her sisters and something else. Deep in the back of her head, a whisper told her to open her heart. It grew louder and louder until it was shrieking over reason.

"Dark," Annie finally spoke aloud. She sat up straight in her spot, worry swallowed down into her gullet.

 _No more lies._

 _I can't keep lying to him._

"There's more to me than what meets the eye. Remember when I said I have royalty in my blood?" The nephlim was sinking into the chair she sat in.

Crimson hues avoided the ink puddles, Dark felt uneasy with the question and her sudden elude behavior. The nodded to her in silence, he figured he shouldn't speak on this subject.

Thinking only Dark would hear her confession, she began to spill it all. But alas, Light was just behind the front door, listening to the conversation. The guardian of the heavens couldn't contain his anger. He tried every advance possible, and yet that demon gets a hell of a lot closer to he ever will.

"Dark," her breath sharply escaped her lungs. Dark did it again, showed compassion even though she swore he shouldn't. "I'm a princess to two kingdoms. Heaven and Hell."

The demon jolted his hands back, he saw her through a different lens. If what she said was true - which it is - she's technically the future heir to both thrones. Annie's demeanor quickly changed into a familiar chill, she knew Dark would back out fast when he found out the truth.

 _Damn it._

 _She's pissed at me._

The nephlim slithered her arms off of the tabled and neatly folded them over her chest. Her whole body now avoiding him and she focused on the leaking faucet that still drummed its beat. Dark opened his mouth to add what he was thinking, but she drowned him out before he even had a chance.

"I didn't want to stay, Dark. I used your cabin as a shelter, but I wanted to go home. Now I don't know what I fucking want!"

Light couldn't continue to listen to Annie's admission, knowing it would end with her scattering the contents of her heart. He stormed off to the heavens for answers he probably would never get.

Passing by the gates of gold, down the path of fog and clouds, stands an office of sorts. Behind it is a king, one more cruel than his unwanted kin tied by a nephlim. The guardian fixed the tie around his neck, standing in front of a white door laced with yellow flowers. He went to knock but was met with a man who was behind it.

The man blinked his green eyes a bit and clasped his hands together, he wasn't expecting company. Light retook his footing, immediately bowing to his king. Victor, the king of honor, cleared his throat at the trusted guardian.

"Light, why are you here?" Victor queried.

"Your Highness, if I may ask, I wish to know more about the broken crown." Light barely lifted his head up to face his king.

The king of honor sneered at the unwanted title but abided the request. The honey-colored hair king turned his back to his most esteemed ally. He waved him into the room, Light didn't disobey his king. The guardian was offered a seat and he graciously took it; Victor sat in another, a table separating them both.

"The broken crown, whatever it may be, is something that can't be avoided." Light tensed when Victor called the nephlim an it.

"Her." The guardian ignored his king's last bit to correct the statement. Victor squinted his eyes and wrinkled his nose.

"It's a she. So her. Sorry, my lord. I will not speak out like that again." Light bowed his head in condolence; Victor's face twitched in aggravation.

"Well, _her_ prophecy is coming to its completion. The queen of the mundane will exist." The king closed his eyes and folded his hands in his lap.

The guardian leaned back in his chair with bewilderment. "A prophecy? What prophecy?"

"I tried to change it, but I was too late. My daughter fell in love with a demon, I did my best to venture her away. Then the prophecy changed, I had to make the quick decision to either kill her or let it complete," Victor didn't even need to affirm which one he chose. But Light knew he didn't have to, taciturnity can speak a thousand words if you put your ear close enough.

"But I made a terrible mistake. She wasn't going to bear two nephlims. No, the nephlim is going to have her own."

Light rolled his neck a bit and clenched his teeth, livid with the last bit of information placed carelessly in his lap.

 _Was that going to be with Dark or someone else?_

The guardian wouldn't display his rage, not in front of his lord, but the king of honor is an observant one.

"I take it you know her?"

Light regretfully nodded to Victor. He couldn't tell what stirred in the king's head; murder or otherwise. Victor rose from his seat, his stride taking him to the window in his office. He peered down at the city of gold below.

"And I take it you're getting close to her?" Victor asked.

"Actually, your grace, she's getting close to a demon. Dark." Light let his head drop in failure. He could see the king of honor tense up, there was nothing he could do to stop it from happening.

"Light, if you cannot gain her trust, then prepare for war. We don't know what kind of terror the next king of the underworld will bring."

As the two above conversed a plan for battle, two on the mundane earth argued. Annie was getting violent, shoving off Dark's touch. She didn't want him near her; in fear that he might one day slice her open for power.

Dark put a hand on Annie's face, she whacked it away tremendously harsh. "Get the fuck away from me you god damn demon!"

"Calm the hell down! Why are you so fucking pissed all of a sudden?!" The demon's hand stung, it was already starting to form a red mark. For such a frail looking girl, she was strong when she wanted to be. However, that never stopped him from grabbing her wrists to restrain her. She needed to relax.

"Because I can't figure you out, Dark!" the tone of her voice escalated, her face right up in his. "Why the hell care about someone if you're not getting anything in return?! I came to the conclusion that you're after what every demon wants: my blood!"

The argument spun around in circles. Dark reminded her that he wasn't around for her blood. She forcefully whipped her arms to break free from his grasp. The verbal fight settled down into a physical one, Annie trying every way possible to shake him off.

When mere body movements didn't work, her foot slammed into his toes. Dark hissed out in pain, he had to learn how to stop pissing her off. His grip never released her; instead, his hands gripped her sides, lifting her off of the ground. By that point, she was kneeing his stomach and clawing his shoulders.

"See where this got you? You're not touching the ground until you settle down," Dark teased her with a leer. His tone was serene, the only one shrieking was Annie.

"Put me down, Dark! Stop acting childish!"

He simply laughed at her, his arms wrapping firmly around her waist. The nephlim began to sulk; maybe that would break her free.

"You're the one acting childish, princess."

Annie grimaced at her nickname, but Dark was slowly lowering her to the ground. She fell quiet, his thumb tracing the line of her jaw. Her eyes darted away from his oily pools; perhaps she was being childish. Everything he did, it was for her. Feasibly it was out of the kindness of his heart.

 _But he's a demon!_ Her face scrunched as she reminded herself.

 _Demons don't just do things out of the kindness of their heart; do they?_

His fingers caressed her features; was he inching closer? He was, clearly lifting her chin up to meet his on a leveled playing field. Her heart pounded an unsteady and fast beat in her ears. She couldn't move, nor could she break away from his tender grip on her jaw.

 _Go away!_ Her lips didn't move to the thoughts she had.

The sound of the dripping faucet was washed out, replaced by her rushing blood. She felt his faint breath brush against her mouth. Her head was screaming to pull away, but her heart grabbed ahold of the nerves in her body.

 _Move, damn it!_

Again, no sound came from her throat. His lips caught hers, snagged them with his chapped skin.

 _Move._

She begged her body to pull away, it wasn't listening.

 _He's gentle_.

Annie's eyes closed as she listened to the quiet truth in her head. Dark lifted her off the ground again, relishing in her taste.

 _He's rough._

For the first time in her life, reason wasn't bitching at her. Dark's razor teeth scraped across the flesh of her mouth. Annie's skin crawled as he touched the raised scars on her upper back. Their lips danced further, his taste buds licking her own. Neither of them took any gasps, savoring the other to satisfy their desire. Dark lifted her up onto the counter, his fingers coiling in her hair. He felt her cold hands creep onto his face.

 _So she's enjoying it._

Dark managed a lust-filled growl, a smile seeping into their embrace. She wasn't hesitant anymore, allowing him to tangle her small tongue with his. Her anger was a façade, a cast to pull when she didn't know how to express her emotions. The demon was about to bite into her tender flesh again, but the front door clicked shut.

Light snuck in, he was standing there for a few seconds. Watching the two displayed untold feelings, the guardian's lip curled in repulsion at the scene.

"Well, I guess I can't leave you two alone," his reply to the scene was curt.

The demon pulled himself off of her, he growled at Light for interrupting his moment. Grudgingly, the guardian shuffled to his temporary room. Dark turned back to his nephlim; he found a scorned woman fiercely staring back.

 _Oh shit._

She kicked him away and jumped off the counter.

"Don't touch me again!" she piped as she headed for the shower.

Dark ran his hand over his unshaven jaw, chuckling under his palm. He couldn't prevent himself from making her angry; it was impossible. He just had to take her one step at a time, but her lips told him one proven fact.

 _She more than tolerates me._


	15. Chapter Fourteen: A Night

A latch clicked shut as Annie left the bathroom, her ebony hair was still in deep, undefined curls. Water trickled down from the ends and onto the nephlim's skin. She leaned onto the kitchen islands; Dark set his bed on the leather couch. He sat down when he finished the task, and his ink eyes would periodically gawk at the damp woman.

The new clothes she wore clung to her body more than the ones she borrowed. His heartbeat rapidly hit his chest, reverberating in his ears. He watched her tight hips sway as she got a drink for herself. The demon growled nastily and jerked his head away from her body, his cheeks flushed with a light red.

Liquid from the glass slipped down the nephlim's throat. Still, Dark managed to snag her attention, her pupils contracted to leave a black sliver. The bottom of the glass clinked as the nephlim put it down. She placed her hand on her chin, a light chuckle escaping from her throat and propped her elbows on the counter.

"Are you blushing, Dark?" A smirk pulled her lips tautly; she had grown attached to the demon.

The demon glued his mouth shut, sealing concupiscence deep in his chest. Eventually, he released his tension with a long breath. But alas, that didn't last long; the nephlim trod on over to the demon, her arms enwrapped his shoulders. Her slender fingers ran along his body; they stopped at the center of his ribcage. Rapid heartbeats hit Annie's palm, she delved in deeper into his body and brushed her lip against the nook of Dark's neck.

"Hey," her voice had a certain charm; it rumbled against his skin.

Dark's damn train of thought broke, he felt her breath gingerly kiss his neck. He leaped from the couch, his hand over his flustered heart and he cleared his throat. He pivoted to face her, but that was a mistake. She looked so innocent, but her body dripped with water and lustful assumptions. Dark's jaw clenched and desire rattled his core, urging him to sink his teeth into flesh.

"Dark, I don't want to spend the night alone," the nephlim fell coy, her arms hugged her body. Annie's gaze avoided the man that tainted her head at all costs.

Falling into a forbiddable trap, Dark chortled and gave into her simper. He gathered the pillow and blanket that sprawled across the couch. Wrapping the thin blanket around her hips, the demon pulled her in close to his body. It would have been an opportunity for a dance with her lips, but she backed away. Annie cleared her silent voice, avoiding his puzzled gaze.

"Um," Annie trailed off, her finger implied him to take a gander at his nether regions.

Dark obeyed her silent advice; his back immediately straightened as he tried to remain poised. His voice rumbled in the base of his throat and a puff of air escaped his nose. The demon squeezed his pillow against his pajama pants, the soft downy making him shift uncomfortably.

"Let's just, uh, go to bed," Annie stammered.

Dark positioned his arm around her shoulder, the walk was quiet. Even as he settled on the floor, the demon couldn't shake the tension in his loungewear. His pronged bite dug into his lower lip, his nostrils flared with a heavy breath. Just being near her made it worse.

He would glance at the edge of her bed, praying she'd lean over. Dark restrained his hands behind his skull. Ink eyes tried to get some sleep, his legs folded over one another to hide a third. Annie heard another heavy exhale leave Dark's lips; she finally peaked over her bed.

"Dark, you okay?"

He caught the scent of coconut in her hair. He snarled incoherent curse words under his breath.

Dark pored over her with the lust set in his sights. His animalistic behavior was unbearable with the beauty of his dreams so close; yet so far away. The demon sat up, his hand moving closer to her chin. His touch was delicate, valuing her like an undying rose.

"I can't sleep, princess."

And she knew exactly why; he wanted her. Wanted her touch, her eyes, her body. Annie peered off to the side and focused on the far wall to her left. Anxiety built inside of her gut, twisted it into knots. At the same time, her face mantled under his tender voice. A gasp bottled itself inside of her as his lips touched her windpipe. Dark's teeth grazed along her skin, his tongue relished in her body.

"Dark," Annie sounded strained and nervous, her eyes slowly closed shut as thoughts whirled in her head.

 _What do I do?_

 _What the hell do I do?_

"Quiet," he was demanding, his gentle voice shattered under his dominance. Jagged nails sunk into her muscle, he pulled her white shirt collar down. His mouth continued to assault her neck, his free hand grabbed ahold of her wrist. Before she could understand or halt him, Annie bounced back on the bed; the demon on top of her.

"Dark, wait!" Annie struggled under his rough touch; this sent a burst of anger into Dark's veins. His grip on her wrist clamped down. She smelled the dead on his breath. He was inches from her nose, baring his monstrous teeth.

"I sit back, let you do whatever you want to me, now you tell me to wait?" Dark growled into her ear. "Sorry princess, I'm done waiting for you."

Annie squirmed under his weight, unable to shake him off. The mixture of rough and tender love bites on her neck muddied her conscious. She couldn't think clearly, even frightened by her own voice when she emitted a sound. It was something she never heard herself making in her lifetime. Dark rumbled a laugh against her jaw, he was lining kisses up to her ear.

"Mewl again, sweetheart. I like your sounds," Dark teased.

His palms caressed the sides of her small frame, venturing under her shirt. She fought him a little bit, but that didn't stop him from finding out her already known secret. The rough patch of skin scraped his touch, he glanced down to see the cause. Her forearm hid her crimson eyes away, he lifted her white shirt to rest it under her bust. Scars of torment painted her body, even after he cared for the wounds. They were still there.

 _She probably thinks she looks hideous._

"Stop staring!" the nephlim cried; her muscles tightened under the warm air that Dark breathed on her skin. It coated the pores on her stomach in a slick damp residue. A shocking whine piked from her throat, his chapped lips touched the injuries on her hips. She was baffled by his sudden soft graze over her revolting skin.

Annie's forearm slithered down to her side, the crimson lights softened as they watched the demon sweep her pain away. Those eyes couldn't focus, darting to her right to study a creme wall. Her tongue pulled her soft bottom lip into her mouth and her teeth sank into it.

"You're still beautiful," Dark reminded her in a mellow tone.

That didn't stop her from flinching her muscles away as his nails scratched down her pelvis. His manly hands tore off the plaid pajama pants that covered her nether regions. The demon threw them off to the floor, his tongue making contact with her black underwear. The pressure of the wet muscle caused Annie to jolt, her hands pushed at Dark's forehead.

"Dark!" aggravation howled from Annie's voice, however, it crumbled under a light gasp of bliss. Dark grazed his teeth against her womanhood, a grin plastered on his face.

"I'd keep it down if I were you. Unless you want our guest to hear." Dark's tongue once again dragged across the fabric of her lingerie, snatching the hem with his teeth. The wet ivories scraped the curve of her hipbone, cool air kissed the dew between her thighs.

His hips met hers, still dressed in his pajamas; his erection gave her aroused cunt a firm kiss. Annie snarled at Dark, still feisty and ready to bite his dick clean off.

"Now now, princess. Why such a hostile expression?" Dark moved his lips to her ear, letting Annie catch his tempting and lust-filled vocals. "Your flushed cheeks and this," he forcefully pressed his hips down on her, "tell me something different."

"Don't make me chop it off!" Annie snapped back at him, the bitterness still lingering in her throat.

The demon chuckled in her ear, taking the nephlim's earlobe into his mouth. He pushed his stiff rod against her again, letting her crumble under a moan. Dark grabbed the nephlim by her hips, maneuvering her to sit in his lap. His manhood throbbing under the pressure of her weight. Her body wanted it, yet the façade wouldn't snap to let the demon enter.

His hands coerced up the slight curve of her sides, lifting the nephlim's white shirt over her head. A chuckle escaped Dark's throat, he discovered small breasts under the fabric. She wasn't wearing a bra, usually doesn't before bed. His hands sunk into the delicate flesh of her bosom.

"Dark!" Annie wanted to growl at him, but it came out as a pleased whimper.

It filled the demon with infatuation; he leaned back with the panting and naked beauty still on his lap. His hands let go of her tender skin. Her fierce grimace never broke, it may never crack.

"I like what I see, princess."

Annie growled at his response, immediately covering her top half with her arms. The bitter air stiffened her nubs, even after the little exposure they had. Dark sighed, it was going to be harder to pull her out of the coy demeanor. Toying with her wasn't the best way to coax her in, he knew that now.

The demon slipped his own shirt over his head, Annie's heart raced at the sight of his toned body. She snapped her head away to refrain from seeing him; that only made him titter. His hand met with her lower back, Dark pulled the nephlim to his body. He could feel her rapid pulse rush under her skin and it was hot to the touch.

Her red eyes took a gander at his face, relaxed and calm. He inched closer to her, the demon's palms pressing on her back and closed the space between their bodies.

"Relax, Annie," Dark whispered, "tonight you're mine."

The way the nephlim scrambled back to her coy demeanor told him everything. There was a reason why she was acting shy and reclusive; bitter and mean. The demon placed his thumb on her chin, urging her to bring her gaze back.

"You're a virgin, aren't you?"

He got a scoff from her, Annie whipped her head away in disgust. "What the hell do you think?!"

Silence consumed the strung hearts, Dark slowly made his way to the nape of her neck. The tender pecks picked back up on her skin, leaving her breath trapped and moans threatened to break free. The nephlim opened her lips to call his name, but her voice was cut off in her windpipe. She felt a hot, pulsating cock press against her own sex organ.

The nephlim didn't have time to speak between the nipping on her neck and the throbbing member; slightly unhindered by clothing to boot. Dark grabbed her hips and lifted the woman up so he could fully remove his trousers. His hand gripped the base of his rod, lining her up and lowering her gently to meet with him. Annie's body quivered as Dark dug into her core; her folds swallowed his girth. The demon grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his pelvis, her thighs hugging him as tight as possible.

The demon's nails dug into the flesh of his partner's back. The halfbreed arched, her core remarkably tight and tense around his cock. The noises she made were unfiltered, confusion tainted the tone in her whimpers. Alas, Dark couldn't sit still for the nephlim any longer, his hips rolled into hers with a gentle caress marking her skin.

The demon's tongue ran along her collarbone, unable to stay with the steady and calm pace. He pushed the nephlim down, letting her mewl from his soft strokes. The inevitable happened, he snapped and pounded into her as fast as he could possibly go. The bed creaked under their forceful movements, Dark suppressed her purrs by devouring them into his mouth. He didn't want anyone to hear her pleasure; no, that exclusive sound was for his ears. Their mouths tangled, bites were shared, and moans filled each other's throats.

Annie was the first to go, bliss rippling down her body. The demon felt her clench around him, she dug her claws into his shoulder blades and dug her knees into his sides. He lifted his upper body up, his cock burrowed deeper into her as Dark leavened himself.

"Tch, you really are a virgin. Didn't last too long, did you?" The demon halted his thrusts, but he was nowhere near finished yet. Since she seemed to be clearly dazed from her first orgasm, he could have loads of fun.

"Fuck off, okay?" Annie spat back, her fire still not doused by his dominance. The beast grinned at her fierce façade, Dark had to admire her for holding onto it.

"Oh, you're going to fuck something alright."

He let loose every drop of lust into her, his fingers digging into the smooth flesh of her thighs. At first, Annie was taken aback, it was soon washed over by sensitivity. Her calls echoed out into the still night, Dark didn't suppress them this time. His own mouth was busy nipping and licking her throat, the demon's grunts vibrated her windpipe.

He let go of her legs, nails digging into the thin sheets around them. Riding out his own wave of pleasure, her name fell from his lips in a murmur. The demon panted his tension out, the rest of his muscles relaxed. His ink eyes opened to find the beauty of pain and shadows stroking his jaw; her hair tangled in his fingers as he brushed the strands away.

"So," Dark breathed out heavily; his skin coated with a thin layer of sweat, "did my princess enjoy herself?" He leaned in close to her, a wide smile brandished on his face.

Annie curled her lower lip, she didn't want to answer and avoided him as much as she could. A demon had taken all of her innocence, from lips and beyond. Dark snickered at her sudden taciturnity. Sliding away from their position, the demon flopped down next to Annie, pulling her close to his naked body. They turned to face each other, one content and the other still trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Fine, don't answer. Just don't leave." Dark nestled his nose in her hair, taking in the faint scent of coconut.

 _One day I'll have to._

The bitter truth didn't escape from the halfbreed. She couldn't decide; the demon she was falling for, or the family she longed for. It was a taunting battle for the morning, her vision faded to black with the last sight being Dark's chest.

 _Why don't I want to leave now?_

 _I want to stay._

 _I want to remain like this; peaceful._

 _At ease, but I can't._


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Painful Truth

The sun tickled Annie's nose, requesting for her to rise. Her body felt heavy, she lifted her shoulders up first. The bed felt empty without cold next to her skin, her still sleepy eyes searched towards her left. Drowsy groans rumbled from her chest.

 _What time is it?_

Annie's obscure and heavy-lidded eyes scoured for a clock, a digital one rested on a nightstand. Its flashing red numbers told her it was twenty minutes after eight. Her body whined with exhaustion, the nephlim's muscles never felt so stiff.

She hung her feet over the edge of her bed, expecting to find Dark on the floor. Alas, he was not; Annie would have felt his stomach on the tips of her toes. Instead, the nephlim found the blanket left behind on the ground. The sheets that clung to her shoulders slipped off, the naked woman standing in the room. Her knees felt weak, Annie found it difficult to keep standing.

 _We're never doing that again._

The nephlim hunted for her loungewear; she could only find the demon's clothes.

 _Where the hell are my pajamas?_

Her fingers elongated, irritable blackness crawled down her arms. Annie didn't know which room she would have, the bags of new clothing were sitting on the dining room floor. This made her situation more problematic since she didn't know where Dark threw her clothes from last night.

"Great," the nephlim murmured, digging through dresser drawers.

With only one option left, Annie pulled one of Dark's black shirts over her head, feeling swamped under the fabric. His musk filled her scent, stirring the nephlim's head with bittersweet memories. Her sore legs made her wobble, taking the walk of shame down the hallway.

 _Should I take a shower?_

She ceased her steps and stood in front of the bathroom. Light heard her and peaked around the corner of his bedroom in the hallway. For once he wasn't dressed in a suit from head to toe. An ivory loose shirt covered his torso, slacked pants to match. The guardian shoved his hand into his pocket and cautiously approached the nephlim; his lake eyes ringed with dark circles as if he was up all night.

 _Shit._

Annie's face flushed and she rubbed her upper arm a tad, her body shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Sleep well?" Light stood tall and his muscular arms pressed against his chest. The nephlim fell sheepish, backing away in hopes she could slip into the shadows.

"Yea, I slept fine. You?" Annie's head lowered, her face brighter than her eyes.

Her humanoid teeth compressed, she was clenching her jaw as hard as she could. The heat on her face made her want to melt. And with the guardian's eyes directly on her choice of apparel, it seemed rather bad on her part.

"I can't say I did. Some poor animal was screaming after midnight," Light scoffed, glaring down at the shrinking nephlim.

Her hands flickered to onyx, sharpened fingers digging into the hem of Dark's shirt. It was worse; the angel definitely heard the whole thing, and he was just acting dense.

"Really? I didn't hear it." She was praying to whatever God that damned her; _end my torment. Please._

Downcasting her eyes, the nephlim's hair covered the shame that plastered her. Light exhaled his anger, she felt tension around them coil and choke her.

"Annie, we need to talk. Come on." The guardian gestured to the dining room, offered her a seat even.

The nephlim wanted to clamber back into bed, slide underneath the sheets with Dark's scent still lingering on its fibers. But she couldn't, using his shirt as her only comfort mechanism. She hid her tiny nose away, the collar resting over her nostrils. Her stride (not only wobbly) was skittish as well and eventually brought her to a seat. Slipping down in, the wood of the furniture dug into her sore muscles. Light settled down into a chair across from her, his hands folded on the table in between them.

"You have to be careful, Annie."

The tone of his voice snapped the nephlim out of her head. Eyes now awake and glowered at the guardian, in her speculation he had some nerve. Annie's upper lip curled, head whipped away in spiteful rage and she faced the dark leather couch on her left.

"Be careful? Of what? What are you, my father? You had the option to turn on music, didn't have to listen." Her hands flickered again, onyx pieces breaking off from her flesh.

Light flinched, he wasn't prepared for her cold and snide demeanor. That's what separated Dark from his counterpart, the demon knew how to absorb it.

"There is a prophecy with your name on it, broken crown!" The guardian bared his teeth, his body shot up in rage. He spewed the truth, the reason why Annie was feared. Outrage came to an end, the guardian dropped his head after he was done explaining possibilities.

The blonde locks draped over Light's blue eyes, hiding anguish. He had no chance, a few weeks too late to slip into her heart. Even if he did have the time, he could never understand her beyond the title.

"Don't ever call me that!" Her chair dug into the floor, leaving trail marks. Annie's palms slammed into the table, the shadows around her contorted with heavy emotion. The guardian stepped on a thin line and his outburst paid the price.

"If what you say is true, then..." She couldn't finish, her head spiraling into the world of 'what ifs'.

 _What the hell am I going to tell Dark?_

 _That he can't touch me because of a prophecy?_

 _Even if we used protection,_ _fate is still fate._

 _He'd have to stay off of me._

Annie's body crumbled back into the rickety chair, it creaked under her force. Her dark painted nails scratched into the flesh of her face, contemplating over unsaid conversations with the demon. As if on cue, the front door opened, the man in the middle of the conversation walked in with bags. Dark's inkjet eyes darted between nephlim and guardian, the air heavy with a silent argument. The demon opened his mouth to ask, but he caught something else of interest. A sickening grin slithered on his face and focused on Annie, who was in his clothes. Her body lurched towards him, fingers coiled tightly into a fist with a threat for violence. Dark chortled, treading on over to set the bags on the table.

He took this as an opportunity to display what was his, that being the nephlim. The demon's arm snaked around her waist, enticing her with his embrace and his calming demeanor asked her to stand. Her legs abided the request, but her head refused to listen. The vicious woman shoved him away by the shoulders, Dark laughed at her fire.

"Where the hell were you? I expected you to be on the floor, where you belong now!" she seethed.

The demon snagged his lower lip with his razor teeth, a cocky grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. However, her body language quickly changed, reverting to a squashed and shy flame. Annie's cold fingers gripped her bicep, sinking the slender and boney digits into her flesh.

"Dark, we need to talk." The nephlim's cat-like pupils focused on Light's blonde hair. "Alone."

Light tensed up at the acidity in her tone but still remained poised, ready to head out the front door. However, an envelope wedged itself through the mail slot, the guardian picked it up. Annie bore holes into Light's back, waiting impatiently for him to leave.

"Dark, you have mail." He brought the envelope over.

Annie ran her hand over her face, the guardian was pushing his luck. It could have waited, the envelope could have stayed rotting on the floor for all she cared. Why push the prophecy if she can't tell Dark about it privately? The demon took the sealed letter, flipping it over to see who would even resort to such a tactic of the past. He should have realized who it was from in the first place.

Dark's nails dug into his pale skin, his index finger and thumb squeezing the bridge of his nose. He didn't want to open it, his brother merely bought another piece of property. This time a nightclub was written under the seal.

"What's wrong?" Annie crept closer to the demon.

"My brother, Glitch. He bought something again, wants me to check it out."

The nephlim snorted, the fact that it was told over a letter and not in person baffled her. She snatched the mail, keeping it from Dark. She tore open the seal, letting the containments spill in her hands.

"Hey, Dark!" Annie began to read out loud, the letter in her hands. He darted for the paper multiple times, but that woman was quick. With each advance, she turned away just out of reach.

 _God, she can be so childish!_

He attempted to grab the paper again paper again, his nails brushing against the edge.

"I recently bought this club that was ran by sisters. Get this though, they're witches," Annie quieted down and brought the letter to her core.

The demon tried one last time to get the paper, her hand met with his cheek and kept him at arm's length while she read.

"Come down to L4, you'll like it," the nephlim spoke up towards the end of the letter. "We're going!"

The letter was thrown down on the dining room table, Annie forgot she had to talk to Dark about the prophecy.

"What?!" The demon wasn't use to going to public events, let alone _clubs._ He grabbed ahold of the nephlim's shoulder as she walked off to take a shower. "Annie, what do you mean we're going?"

 _I found them._

"I mean, we're meeting your brother. Capiche?" The woman folded her arms as she turned to face Dark. Her head tilted up and glared at him for an answer.

 _I found my sisters._

 _And I'm going to them._

"Fine, we'll go meet him. He's worse than Anti though," Dark sneered back at her.

"Good!" Annie spun back around, heading into the bathroom. "Wear something nice, the witches are picky."

 _But._

The demon stepped back a bit, the nephlim spoke as if she personally knew them and expected to see them inside.

Dark picked up the letter, reading it for himself. The sisters that were mentioned, they're singers. They still were there, just the eldest couldn't keep up with management. That's why Glitch bought it out and let the witches continue to entertain.

 _But why am I having second thoughts?_

In the shower, Annie banged her head against the mint tiled wall. She took a deep breath, letting the steamy air fill her lungs. She didn't know what to do, but what could she say? The truth was going to unfold, but the nephlim couldn't break the promise she made to herself.

 _Why does my heart pang with ache when I think about this?_

 _I don't want to leave._

 _I want to stay._

The woman sank to her knees and the hot water streamed down her scarred back. Annie's cries were drowned out by the hum of the drain. Her hands coiled around her curling black hair. The thick black strands stuck to her back, heavy with liquid. She wanted to stay curled up forever, except the hot shower would soon turn cold.

 _Why can't I get you out of my head?_

 _Tell me, Dark._

 _Do you think of me the same way?_

 _Or am I some toy to you?_

Annie arose in her spot, her eyes closed to shield herself from the water in her face. She had to get out, get herself together. Turning the water off, Annie stepped carefully out of the sliding glass doors. She dragged her hand across the fogged mirror, leaving streaks behind. Eyes glaring back at her, her cheeks almost gaunt. Even if she despised the thought, she had to eat _something._ Annie's hands caressed her face, her fingers sank into her flesh like sand.

 _Does your heart even beat?_

 _I know mine does._

 _Are we alive?_

A soft towel soaked the leftover water that dripped from her skin. She rubbed her locks of hair, trying to absorb as much as she could.

 _Do I love you or am I sick?_

The nephlim glowered at herself in the mirror. The light flickered above her head, her thoughts spinning on that single question. The bulb shattered, sending sparks down to her feet.

 _I'm sick._

 _I have to be._


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Sideshows

The mirror reflected Annie's studious movements. She still had the dark circles under her eyes, that wouldn't make a good impression. She owned no makeup, only the lipstick she made herself in the underground. If someone were to ask, she'd claimed it to be simple alchemy. The nephlim painted the thick black stain on her pale lips, making her look paler than usual. Her gaze landed on the dress she decided to wear for the night.

She slipped the dreaded piece clothing over her head and almost gagged at her girlish appearance. A morbid looking one, but still, the dress hugged curves she didn't know she had. Staring back at the mirror, she pressed her hand against the reflective glass.

"He's going to find out. What do I do? I don't want to hurt him!" Her inner hot breath fogged the image near her lips, she let a heavy sigh roll out of her tense throat.

Two endings played out for her; she could go with her sisters or stay with Dark. Annie could feel her heart shatter as it fell into a fifty-foot deep pit. This or that, up or down, left or right, she was stuck in middle zone; being the or. A knock on the bathroom door caught her ear's attention.

"Annie, are you okay in there? I can hear you talking," Dark called out to her, his gentle tone muffled by the wood.

 _Damn it, did he hear everything?_

Not everything, the demon captured some of it, but he was still confused. What secret did she continue to hide? All of the lies bewildered him; did she even trust him? That tainted his own heart, muddled in his head and turned it into a sloppy pulp. Dark contemplated on what facts were, or what they could possibly be.

The bathroom door opened, revealing the woman that clouded his thoughts. Dark choked on his saliva. Due to her dark circles, her crimson eyes glowed brighter. They darted up and down to study his clothes; the demon was wearing a tux, for once. Annie's half-hearted scoff twisted the demon's expression and took it a little too harsh.

"Sorry, it's just I've never seen you in a tux." Annie downcasted and clasped her hands together, biting her lower lip.

The demon fixed his tie, taking it as a compliment. His razor teeth slipped through his parted lips, bowing towards her natural beauty. Their cheeks lit up with a dance of fire. Annie swallowed her racing heart, she could have sworn she heard his as well.

And unwanted company continued to ravage their moment. Light cleared his throat, he stood at the end of the hallway. Dark glowered at him, the guardian had the talent of uncanny timing to ruin the mood.

Jokes on the angel, the demon was going to destroy his in return. Dark took the nephlim by the base of her jaw, his lips hungrily feasted on hers with untamed passion. Annie fought under Dark's touch, he felt her pulse rise under her skin. Muffled and perturbed grunts tried to escape from the nephlim, but all of it was in vain. It wasn't Dark's concern, the woman would always be a forest fire, wild and destructive. The demon pushed Annie to the wall, making sure Light knew what was his; and he'd never have it.

The guardian responded with an enraged noise rattling from his throat. Light stormed off into the living room, he couldn't sit and watch them display their affection. Even if it seemed one-sided.

Dark gave her a chance to breathe, as well as let out some bitter sounds left in her throat. Annie shoved the demon off of her and he hit the wall on the other side.

"What the hell, Dark?!" Shadows gripped his ankles, but they did no damage; she was one strange woman.

The demon chortled, bringing her fire back to his body. He couldn't get enough of that flame, no matter how much he set the kindle alight. His hands gripped tightly around her waist, nestling his lips closer to her ear. His unshaved face scratched against her cheek.

"You may act cold, but your face reveals a fiery blush, _princess,_ " Dark cooed.

Her hands met with his shoulders, pushing his face away from her. She'll never admit or appear weak, not to this charming demon.

"Get off of me, we'll be late!" she spat, finally slipping away and stepped into the dining room.

Dark's hungry gaze admired Annie's hips as they swayed away. The demon caught up with her, his hand rested on her lower back. Annie had half a mind to slap him away. However, it settled to a glower and a menacing sneer, in hopes he'd let go. He didn't, only pulling her closer to his side. Dark grabbed the keys to the apartment, ready to flee into the night with his queen.

"Behave," Dark scowled at Light.

The guardian sat on the couch, debating whether or not to flip the demon off. That would be entirely out of the nature of an angel, he had to suppress his urges.

Dark took Annie's hand into his, her eyes darted down to the gesture. Her face flushed with warmth, her heart racing hot blood to her cheeks. She didn't dash away or push him off, instead, she squeezed her fingers tightly around his hand. Her teeth pulled her lower lip in, swallowing it almost whole. The demon took notice of her overwhelming coy demeanor, it started to crack the nephlim's bitchy attitude.

 _She's cute when she wants to be._

Dark planted a kiss on her already hot face. Annie sank further into her flustered thoughts, she couldn't make out half of them.

 _He's so gentle when he wants to be._

Annie curled her fingers over her chest, her heart throbbed for freedom. Hands still entangled, digits interlocking, Dark guided her down the stairs, but he stopped at a step below her, the tall nephlim now a half a head higher than him. With his hands at her sides, he massaged out her frayed nerves. Annie was still furious, but abashed now that she was alone with the demon. He was pulling out traits in her she didn't know she had.

"Hey," Dark responded with a gentle voice, begging her to look at him.

Her cat-like pupils couldn't, distancing themselves off to the road. The demon tilted his head up and closed the space between them.

"I'm sorry for earlier, I just hate it when he looks at you. Like you're some sort of prize to be won." Dark's brow twitched in anger, digging his nails into her sides.

If it was a contest, he was going to come out on top. Annie placed her palms on the back of his hands, beseeching him to relax. The crimson jewels finally looked into his starless eyes, regret written on his face. Dark abided her silent plea, his right hand moved away to stroke her chin.

"Stop trying to prove to me, okay? I'm not some sort of queen that will bestow you greatness." Confidence was vacuumed from her soul a long time ago, leaving an empty shell.

The demon growled at her, his cold palms cooling her flushed cheeks. He had taken every chance to prove she's something more, yet the nephlim still sees herself as the broken crown. Dark enticed her to bow her head down, his nose swept along the side hers. His chapped lips touched her soft ones lightly, the total opposite of what he did before.

"No, you're right. You're more than that. Come on." The demon took a few more steps down; he noticed she stood there, her thoughts sinking into quicksand.

Annie can't make sense of him, when they're alone he's so different. In front of everyone else, it's like she's a trophy; _his_ trophy. The nephlim's long eyelashes shielded her eyes from the moonlight, pupils twitching for any sign of logic.

Dark rolled a sigh out of his nose, his hands pressed against her hips. He lifted her off the steps with no effort at all, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Annie protested, flailing her limbs about.

The demon chuckled at her, bringing her down the street and towards the club. Her heel impacted with his lower back, Dark jolted from a new stinging pain. He slipped her off of his shoulder, his grip found her wrists.

"You wanted to go, even said so yourself. If we fool around any longer, princess, we'll be late." Dark's fingered cuffed around her hands, refusing to the nephlim free.

She felt the eyes of strangers upon them. Annie itched to slip away into the shadows behind her. The demon released one of her wrists, the other now serving as a guide. The nephlim's fingers curled over her mouth, her heart bouncing under her ribcage.

It wasn't a far walk, to the humans around them they just looked like a couple. Out on a stroll during the mitts of night. That is until Dark stopped in front of an abandoned warehouse, or so it seemed. No music, no people, just a quiet night with animals scampering down alleyways. Annie turned towards her demon companion, ready to question him if this was the right place.

"Dark!"

That question was swallowed by the sudden appearance of a man. He had opened the warehouse door, a wide grin on his face. The whites of his eyes were pure black, leaving his irises prominent in color. Left eye pink, the other a sky blue. His body flickered like Anti's, like he was part of the digital world. Hair, skin, facial structure, all of it matched with the demonic counterpart. Then again, most of the people she met that were associated with Dark all resembled him. Besides the obvious, Anti and Jack; who on the contrary looked like each other.

 _Is this really his only brother?_

"If I had known you were bringing a chick, I wouldn't have told one of the witches you were single." Glitch's pink and blue eyes studied Dark's plus one, seeing a slight resemblance to the witches.

Annie snorted at Dark's brother, she found the comment amusing. One of her sisters going on a date with a demon? They'd probably kill him first, revive him, just to kill him again.

"And if I said I was you'd probably be all over her, Glitch. Besides, it wasn't my idea to come down, she wanted to." Dark looked pretty fed up with his brother. It seemed like it wasn't the first time he did this. He pulled the nephlim closer to him, anyone who threatened his relationship with her caused a surge of dominance.

Glitch chortled lowly to himself, he's never seen his brother so devoted to one woman. The flickering brother stepped down the few front steps, reaching out to shake Annie's hand. She was skittish, unsure of how to even approach politely. The nephlim managed to shake his hand without a hitch, but puzzlement stained her face. The years of confinement surely took their toll.

"Let me guess, you want to meet the sisters! You must be a fan then," Glitch joked.

"Trust me, I'm not. Let's just say I know them," replied Annie.

Dark quickly snapped his head towards her, that was news to him.

 _She knows them?_

 _When was she going to tell me this?_

The demon was going to ask precisely that, but Glitch led the nephlim inside. Annie waited in the door for Dark, who continued to stare at her, mouth agape. Her hand found his again, guiding him up the steps. Truth can kill a love-filled lie, she wanted to hold onto him as much as she could.

Inside, the music boomed, four girls sang on a stage that was at the farthest wall. Inhuman creatures danced and screamed with excitement, popularity risen amongst Annie's sisters. Strobe lights danced around everyone, blinding them into shapes.

However, the nephlim's gaze was still on her siblings. Lindy in the middle, distinguished by an LED suit, the lights flashing the color of flames. Next to her stood Linda, the twin of ice. Her lit up suit flashing a bright white. On the other side of Lindy was Lina, the witch decked out in green lights and her eyes a pure green, unhindered by blues or browns. Finally the youngest at Lina's side, Lindsey. Brandishing the colors of fall through her light show. Like Annie, she didn't hold the golden hair the others had; instead, Lindsey was like autumn herself, strands of hair the color of brown fallen leaves.

The demon and nephlim were very late to the party, the witches were ending their song and taking a break.

"Come on!" Dark was right, Glitch was far worse than Anti; he was like a little kid. That made Annie wonder how old he really was.

The flickering brother led them to a red door, guarded by a blonde man. His red eyes landed upon the nephlim, baring his canines. A vampire amongst the various creatures. Dark growled right back at the menacing monster, protecting his queen.

"They're cool, Chris. They're with me." Glitch patted the bodyguard on his shoulder and lifted the rope barricade up.

Behind the door sat the laughing coven, Glitch guiding the demon and a half through. Lindy was the first to quiet down, jumping up from her seat to greet their guests.

"Hey, Glitch!" she exclaimed, shaking the flickering brother's hand. Her smile unfading from her face, bringing the bright glow towards Annie and Dark.

Three of the sisters followed behind the elder, figuring this was just some sort of autograph session. Lindsey, however, stayed back, her brown sugar eyes trying to focus on Annie's features. Lindy shook the nephlim's hand, treating her like a fan, not a long lost blood. Melancholy drooped the halfbreed's heart and stung a bit after she was offered an autograph.

"Oh, why look so down? This is a place of fun and enjoyment! Cheer up!" Lindy gestured to the walls around her.

 _They don't remember me._

 _Of course._

"Annie-bear?" The youngest of the four crept closer, trying to squeeze past the three who crowded her view. The blonde leader whipped her head at the brunette younger, a raging fire burned behind Lindy's hazelnut eyes.

"What did you just say? You know that name is banned here!" Lindy began to scream, her flame brighter than the nephlim's. However, Annie stepped forward a bit, a small smile creeping to her face.

 _Or maybe someone did._

"Yes, sissy?" All eyes landed on the nephlim, acid-filled anger now dripped on her.

"What the hell did you just say?! How the fuck do you know that?!" Lindy let loose, her voice unhindered by volume.

Annie folded her arms over her chest, head tilted down to have her eyes gaze up at her elder sister.

"I don't know, _summer._ Why don't you ask _spring, fall, and winter?"_

No one in that club knew the witches true abilities. It was kept secret for years, it had to be to keep the world safe. If it were to slip under the wrong ears, anyone could use their powers against the planet.

Three of them stepped back, Lindsey was choking on a flood of tears. The nephlim found herself locked into the autumn's hug, she felt the wind knock out of her chest. The embrace was way too tight.

"Okay, okay off! I don't do hugs anymore!" Annie sneered, slipping out of her sister's arms.

Dark's eyes bounced from nephlim to the four witches. He couldn't comprehend the conversation before him. Glitch was under the same umbrella.

"What's going on?" The demon firmly gripped Annie's shoulder, the nephlim couldn't face his curiosity. The web of lies was swept away by a cruel broom named fate, her spiders searching for a new home. Scattered across the walls of a blinding truth.

"They're my sisters."

Dark's muscles flinched with anger, her truth stung. Glitch bounced his head between the dark-haired woman and the lighter haired witches, trying to see if this was true.

"Dark, we need to tal-" she was cut off by the demon yanking her out of the room.

"Damn fucking right we do!" he barked, his voice silenced the music that vibrated the floor. The club's guests turned their heads, watching the two strung hearts dart for an exit.

Annie was on the verge of tears; the demon shoved her outside and slammed the door shut. His arms folded across his chest, glaring down at the one he trusted so much. Creatures scattered behind the door, desperate to eavesdrop on their quarrel.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! When were you going to fucking tell me this?!" He's never screamed at her, she could only cower away in foolishness.

She didn't know when she would have, nor did she know how she would've piped the topic off. Better to start from the beginning, Annie explained why she stayed. And even why she had to come. At first, it was for her sisters, but now pain devoured her heart; the thought of separating with Dark was unbearable. She had to see them though, they are her blood after all.

"So you were using me?" The demon's fingers curled, agitation rattling his nerves and muscles.

"In the beginning, yes. But now, I," Annie trailed off, she couldn't breathe. Her lungs drowned under the sea her heart had released.

"You?" Dark cocked his brow at her.

"I found them, and I don't know what to do." The nephlim fiddled with the hem of her dress. Couldn't he see this upset her too? At this point, she wished she never fell in love with him.

"When, Annie?" The demon dropped his arms in outrage, gesturing to the scene around them. "When were you going to fucking tell me?!"

"Aren't I doing that now?!" she snapped back at him, the two earned more eyes on their fight.

"Annie! You had a whole damn month!" Dark pointed out the truth, and during that time she buried herself in bliss.

"What the hell was I suppose to say? 'Oh, I'm just here for my sisters, not you!'" The shadows in the corners contorted and began to dance, licking at her lover's feet.

"Oh, I don't know. How about in the beginning?!" the demon screamed.

Dark quickly went down the three steps. He paced on the street, hyperventilating due to anger and the thickened air around them. Annie jogged after him, reaching out to console her furious king. He snatched the wrist to the hand that just wanted to touch him. Their ears drank the heavy silence around them. He pulled his queen to his torso, fury knitted his eyebrows together.

"When will you start trusting me?" Despite his expression, he spoke calmly. He tried to wipe their slate clean, but the bloody mess was too large. The starless eyes gazed into the burning crimson, that's when he finally realized she was crying.

"Answer me," he demanded.

Pain rattled down her bones, Dark was squeezing her wrist. Fear took hold of her, the nephlim's heart thumping and her head telling her to run. But he wouldn't hurt her, would he?

"I don't know! You're a demon, Dark! Imagine how I feel!"

Dark's oily eyes widened in untamed temper. He shoved her hand away; she tapped his trust with a hefty hammer.

"I don't know how you fucking feel because you don't talk to me!" Their faces closed a space, and not for good reasons. Dark was screaming at her; Annie tried to remain poised, but the pressure of their argument was breaking her composure.

"I'm scared, Dark," it showed in her voice. The vocals quivered in fear; of him or something else, the demon couldn't tell. He took her cheeks into his hands, catching the tears that waterlogged them.

"Scared of what?" Dark asked, caressing her wet cheeks.

"Scared that you may one day bring me back to hell!"

He flinched at her loud voice, her honesty escaped. She may never recover from the events that happened underground, especially if she didn't tell him. The demon fell into a solemn, his hands slithered away from her face; she shattered his heart.

"You'll never trust me," Dark stated the conclusion. No matter what he did or how much he showed her compassion.

 _She'll never trust and love me because I'm something that hurt her_.

 _I'm the race that caused those scars._

"Dark, I didn't say tha-" she was cut off. The demon was already starting to back away.

"No, but you meant it. Goodbye, Annie."

 _No._

Her world cracked; she fell to her knees, her body refusing to believe the choices fate had spun. The nephlim looked broken, the dam of tears finally destroyed. She hid her face from the world and the sisters that came running out to comfort her. They pulled her inside, shielding the broken heart from the cold outdoors. A single snowflake fell from the heavens as angels began to weep.

Glitch ran after his brother, maybe he could pull him back. The flickering sibling knew Dark would bottle this inside and let it devour him until the day he dies.

 _Were we alive to begin with?_

 _I'd like to think so._

 _With living comes truth, and I broke our bond._

 _I'm sorry._

 _But I don't think I can stop loving you._


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Puppets

A soft lock of black hair rolled off of Annie's upper arm. The nephlim's cheeks were inflamed and eyes puffy, streaming with salty water. She was given a pillow, curling her arms and legs into its downy. It hurt, what Dark did stung her fragile soul. Lindsey tenderly, and skittishly, touched her sister's shoulder. Annie recoiled, giving a nasty growl at her only family.

"Don't touch me!" the nephlim spoke through clenched teeth.

Doesn't matter how close Dark got to her, the heart in her chest will always be ice. The sisters lowered their heads, their once little innocent sister was gone. She has been for a very long time. Annie buried her face into the fluffy pillowcase, her cries dampening the fibers.

 _God damn it, Dark._

 _Why didn't you make this easy?_

 _Can't you see I'm torn too?_

"I told you she was crying," the familiar honey-sweet voice called for Annie's waterlogged eyes. She sniffled into the pillow that was squashed in her heartbroken hug. Hiccups choked her throat, convulsing her chest into sobs.

These two, she could push them away so much, but they'd always come back. Always loved her, stood by her, even if they weren't physically there. Ghosts are strange, drifting wherever they wish to be, but whenever she needed them the most, they were there.

The golds of a whispering angel filled Annie's tearstained eyes, the nephlim looked like a child. The warmth of Dawn covered Annie's cold body and heart, causing her to collapse more into the weak pillow.

 _Like a mother._

Dusk was containing his rage, his pot boiling over. He didn't know who did it, who caused the pain that displayed on his daughter's face. Whoever it was, _was going to pay._

The purple dead demon walked over to his spawn, eyes twitching and arms folded over his chest. He tried to go about this calmly, Annie was broken. The last thing she needed was a bubbling spirit on a rampage for blood, but he wasn't going to let it slide.

"Who was it?" Dusk flinched with his own wrath, the transparent purple color breaking off into rays of lavender light.

The nephlim had to speak quietly, her sisters were still nearby as a moral support. She had to give them credit for that, blood is blood; no matter how much it's painted on different souls. Annie didn't know if she should speak out like a woman getting over a breakup, or pipe down and give a signal. The latter would be easier to do, but knowing Dusk, he's dumber than a fucking doornail. Dawn is the brains of the two. However, unlike Dusk, she's weak when it comes to a battle. Reluctant even; scared to raise her blade to those who defy her daughter.

"Dark," Annie's vocals were so strained, frantically swimming to the surface for air.

The lavender demon snapped, the blade of the damned ready for blood as he grabbed it. The sisters back peddled, surprised by the sudden appearance of the horrific blade; both in smell and sight. It still came as a surprise to them after so many years. They practically forgot about the dead that roamed around their living sister.

Annie leaped up from the couch, but the angel at her side grabbed ahold of the nephlim. She couldn't speak, drowning under her tears of protest and heartache. Even if Dark deserved it, even if he should be sliced apart, Annie didn't want that. With all the points adding up to their faults, she wanted the demon to be safe, happy. If that costs her misery, so mote it be.

The lavender demon didn't listen to Annie's choking pleas. Dark had to pay, he had to know and wake up to the world around him. The nephlim didn't want to fall in love, but it happened anyway. The both of them are so fucking stubborn that they'd never verbally say it. Instead, they showed it, to each other and the ones around them.

Dusk may never approve of the demon, but at the same time, he sees his past within the situation. So reckless and lovesick that anything they touch just burns, leaving ash and smoke. The dead demon was dragging his blade on the sidewalk, in search of the heartbreaker that bestowed his barbarity upon Annie; Dark couldn't have traveled that far.

Trails of broken objects and crumbling sides of buildings made that clearly obvious. A crash caught Dusk's ear, he whipped his head towards his right. The demon catapulted a trashcan above the cars and it landed on the other side of the street.

"Dark, you need to stop!" Glitch held his brother back by his shoulders. "It's just some chick. So what, she lied. You lie too, we're not truthful. Don't let her control you. You'll get over her."

Dark shoved his brother off of him; the blade in the distance was inching closer without them noticing. The demon slammed his back against a concrete wall to a nearby building. His nails dug into his scalp as he tore through his ebony hair. Dark slid down slowly and sat on the ground, his brother's words replaying in his head.

"She's not just some woman, Glitch. She's completely different. When one would put on a show for the other's attention, she'll stay back and tell you that you look like shit." Dark lifted his head up and stared at the waning starlit sky. "She's reclusive, but with me, she's also open to a point. I don't think anyone has ever gotten as close to her as I have."

Dark pressed his thumbs against his eyes after he closed them.

 _Yet each time I step closer, she throws something like this in my face._

 _It's like I'm running in circles with her._

"Dark!" Glitch warned.

His brother saved Dark's head from a gruesome cut. What Glitch saw was a blade, disgusting, bloody and ready to feast on flesh. In the inkjet eyes of Dark, he saw something different. He saw a father provoked by love's stupidity.

The last dance must have been Dusk's repressed power, the dead slammed the blade into the concrete, lodging it through the hard rock. It barely missed Dark's foot. Never in the demon's life was he more terrified than that moment. But cockiness always got to Dark, letting him speak at a wrong time.

"What the hell do you want? I'm not bothering her, leave!" the demon conversed with the invisible father, at least everyone, but Dark, saw a blade. An abnormal and floating blade, but nothing was there to hold it. Glitch darted his discolored irises between blade and brother, trying to comprehend the one-sided conversation.

"What did you say to her?" Dusk pulled the jagged blade effortlessly out of the sidewalk.

Dark scrambled to his feet, his fingers curling into fists. Swinging at the dead would be useless, the demon would end up with a sword in his gullet.

"I didn't say anything! She's the one who lied, so I left!" he defended himself.

Demons are spiteful creatures, Dusk slapped Dark pretty hard, making him stumble into his brother's arms. The demon's cold touch chilled his irritated cheek, startled by the anger in the dead's soul.

"What the hell was she suppose to do?! She needed a place to stay, you offered it. However, she didn't expect to get close to you. Time went on and you grew on her, you fucking idiot! You may not see - she may never admit it - but Dark, she fell in love with you!" Dusk's chest was rising and falling due to his increased temper; he screamed at the only demon who could hear him.

The dead may not approve of Dark, but he makes his daughter happy. The nephlim was content before they both fucked it over and began to argue.

 _Does your heart even beat?_

The argument the demon and Annie had melted into the distance. Dark's inkjet eyes caught the moonlight as they opened to see the world in a new light. The wind in his chest had been thoroughly punched out of him.

 _I know mine does._

Dark pushed blade, dead, and brother, away. His dress shoes slammed on the concrete, tailcoat catching the wind as he ran. Humans bustled through, the demon had little to no time. He had to get back to Annie, she had to know.

"Dark, wait! What the hell? What's going on?!" Glitch called out to his brother.

Dark didn't bother, he bolted down the street, heading towards the club.

 _The thing is, Annie._

Dark burst through the front door, his raven hair kissed by a winter breeze. The music kept going, but the creatures stopped to look at the frantic heart in the room. Annie's sisters were nowhere to be seen, the nephlim was hidden as well. Whispers picked up, a bartender hopped over his post; he scurried for the eldest sister located in the back, the door opened to reveal a curled up nephlim.

"He's back," the bartender announced.

Annie didn't lift her head, still swaddled in a blanket with a pillow on her face. Lindy scooted in front of the threshold, blocking Dark's view. He saw her golden hair sparked into flames, the once hazelnut eyes flickered to a red. She pushed the employee aside, her stride stomped after the demon.

"I need to talk to her," Dark calmly requested.

The fire witch rolled her head, cracking her neck a tad. She had half a mind to send him out and scorch his hide. Lindy leaned forward, her hostile vibe clashing with Dark's gentle approach.

"Haven't you done enough damage?!" so different from Annie, she spoke with fire and intense heat. It seemed that Lindy doesn't control her temper well, letting it spill the truth without dancing with sarcasm.

 _I don't know when it started._

"That's why I'm here to fix it." Venom begged to bite at the flame, but no good would come of it.

Lindy cracked her neck one more time, her hand rested on the nape. A debate rattled her thoughts, should she even trust him? The hazel eyes eyeballed Dark's black ones, she sneered at his face alone.

"Please." The demon fell into a pleading sadness; he needed to see Annie, at all costs.

 _I don't know when it will end._

Lindy ran her fingers over her forehead, a deep sigh rolled out of her lungs. She tapped her foot on the cement floor, she was thinking this over. If he went in, he'd probably ask for alone time with Annie. The fire witch didn't know if that was the best idea, it could blow up badly and leave them both broken. Lindy took one last glance at the demon, the emotions in his heart were clearly written on his face. Dark cares for the nephlim, even if they both screwed up.

"Fine. If you do anything stupid though, I'll light your hair on fire." Lindy pointed at him, her index finger lit into flames for a split second.

Dark covered his hair and reluctantly followed her as she led him to the back room. The fire witch gestured to her sisters to leave the nephlim and demon alone. At least for an hour.

 _I'm not leaving you like this._

The demon swallowed a lump in his throat. Annie seemed to be in a delicate state; his shoulders drooped under the weight of his consequences. Dark took quiet and careful steps, he sat next to her on the leather couch. The broken crown curled more into her pillow, the demon heard her grumble something. When silence was Annie's only reply, she spoke again.

"Go away, Lindsey. I just want to be left alone." The nephlim rubbed her cheek against the downy pillow.

Dark's arm slid across her back, pulling her close to his side. Annie's frozen heart cracked, thumping the shards off.

 _Because Annie,_

 _"I love you,"_ Dark's confession was quiet in her ear, but she knew who it exactly was by the tone.

The nephlim lifted her head up from the pillow, she faced the man who broke her. Her body jerked away, she shoved him to the other side of the couch.

"W-what?!" her tone was bitter and confused. He tried to reach towards her, but Dark's hand was shoved away again.


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Blossom

"Annie, I love y-" Dark stumbled back from a harsh slap the nephlim gave him. His back pressed against the arm of the couch. The demon looked up at her, shock drowned his sincerity.

"What the actual fuck? You run off, pissed with me, then you have the fucking nerve to come back saying you love me?!" The nephlim jumped up from the couch, paced around and held her head in her hands. Her heart cried its beat into her ears, it was fast and skipping a few thumps.

The demon arose from his spot and sidled up to her. His fingertips brushed a delicate kiss on her flustered face.

Annie was so stubborn, she doesn't accept anything different. With Dark, everything is always unconventional every time he speaks. He made her head dance, twirl with spiraling concepts. He got her to do anything he wanted, even if she was reluctant. He's a greater force than she could ever be, Annie found that intimidating and challenging.

Her hands met with Dark's shoulders, she pushed back down to the couch with vast strength. His inkjet eyes looked up to the angry queen. With her hands firmly on her hips, she peered down at Dark as if he was some peasant. But, that's what the demon loves about her, a force to be reckoned with. His vice-like grip found her waist, using her body as leverage to stand up.

Dark dusted his shoulders off and pulled the collar of his suit's jacket down. The demon stepped closer, Annie's face flustered; he knew how to make her soul dance. Her breath was trapped in her throat, refusing to release from her nose. The nephlim seemed small under this manipulative man.

"And I know you love me too. Stop denying it and open your heart."

Annie heard a high pitched ring, the lump deep in her throat slid back down to her lungs. He was calm in a frightening way, demanding her to accept him. It never stopped the nephlim's seal from packaging her again, she let out the one thing she knew how to express. Anger; cold, snide, and distant. It's a defense mechanism; a bad one, but it's her only choice in the situation.

"I don't know how, Dark!"

The ringing abruptly stopped, any music that thumped outside the door quieted down. Annie's eyes swelled with tears, she could only take so much of his games. She backed away from the confusing demon, the back of her hands catching salty water.

"Hey, hey," Dark carefully approached the broken crown, he didn't want her to cry. In his own defense, she was just as complicated and mind-boggling as he was.

He caught her tears, stroking each one far away from her face. Annie couldn't look at him, her waterlogged eyes helped blurred her vision. The demon pushed her raven hair away, a few strands stuck to her face due to her tears.

"Tell me," the demon said softly.

Dark pulled the nephlim's fragile body closer to him. She felt his lips brush against her forehead; how he made her heart dance, her stomach flutter, Annie couldn't tell where it stemmed from. She's never experienced this kind of love, and love alone was pushed far behind the icy wall she puts up.

"Tell me what's going on in your head." Dark buried his face in her hair. His tense muscles, his unsteady breathing; she hurt him, just as much as he did to her. For the first time in Annie's life, she felt a different ache in her heart.

 _Don't act like this._

 _I don't want to see you like this._

The nephlim's arms tenderly rested on Dark's shoulders. She didn't want to let go, the hug was something she needed to stay alive. The broken crown needed to start with the truth before they met.

"Do you know how I got my scars?" Annie's calmness was bizarre, but her voice seemed shattered and distant.

Dark pulled away to see the nephlim, cold melancholy soaked her face. The demon shook his head, she spoke about it briefly; never went into detail as to how or why.

"At first, I was put on display for death. They chanted my name, calling the curse to it."

He flinched at her tone, the age of her history tainted it to something morbid.

"Begged for my beheading. Then a man - or a thing - with piercing green eyes stopped the ritual. He spoke to my grandfather, Coro, the king of mayhem. I couldn't hear it, they whispered quietly to one another. Before I knew it I saw a sick smile on my blood brethren's face. I think it was about the prophecy, but that's just a theory.

"I didn't have time to recollect what was going on; they threw me into a hollowed out cave. Bars at my only exit and a chain as my only friend. They threw rocks, twigs, fire; anything to piss me off. I would break sometimes, cause an outburst. Then," Annie fell quiet; Dark's stomach churned with an uneasy sensation.

He pressed his hand firmly against her back and stroked the raised marks behind the fabric. He felt her shiver under his touch, she must still hate them. When she opened her mouth, a light squeak came from her vocal cords. Another round of tears begged to break her. A soft peck on her nose, Dark wished to calm her down so she could speak.

"And then?"

Despite his outbursts, Dark can be calm. He somehow knows when to listen and when to speak, maybe that's why they get along so well. They're alike in many ways, except Dark is more manipulative. Annie hates social interaction because she doesn't know how to react.

"They whipped me, Dark." Annie bit down on her quivering lower lip. A few stray tears fell from her eyes, "Spilled my blood until I passed out. Revived me to torment me more. I saw some of them eat my plasma; they either died or became very ill. All for the lust of power."

Dark's cold caress chilled her wet cheeks. The nephlim quieted down, but she still kept biting her lip and avoiding eye contact. She growled in defense when Dark pressed her further against his body. Annie could feel his slow heartbeat, she even heard its wishful call. Her cheeks flushed, he obviously heard her own race in her chest. Each second passed, peace embraced their moment, both hearts danced. He fell for the beauty of pain and shadows; in return, she fell for the man of manipulation and desire.

"How did you escape?" He dampened their mood, his curiosity killing it.

Annie's breath warmed her cold lips as she sighed, but her heart still rung in her ears. It mixed with his; Dark's heart began to match the same pace as hers.

 _Does he really love me or is he toying with me for a greater picture?_

 _I don't know._

The nephlim took a step back, her movements were halted by Dark's grip. The demon wasn't going to let her slip away. Her nails scratched against the flesh of her upper arm, she never thought about her escape to the surface. Frankly, it was odd that _one day_ she'd be free. That fate just decided this was her path, leading to Dark and Anti, finding her sisters.

"Another alp," Annie said.

"What's an alp?" He didn't give her the chance to finish the story. The nephlim sighed, she forgot to tell him what her demon blood carried.

"An alp is a nightmare beast. If you ever had nightmares, sorry; I can't control them. I was never trained, but I digress," Annie sighed as she continued the history of the day they met.

"He broke the bars with shadows that surrounded me. What's strange is, he acted like he knew me on a personal and deeper level, but I've never met another alp in my life. Besides my father, but I don't remember him."

Dark flinched at the mention of Dusk; she didn't know that they still haunted her, perhaps she shouldn't.

 _She might go insane if she knew her parents were with her the whole time._

 _"_ I think that quenches my curiosity, sweetheart," Dark smirked when Annie recoiled; her nickname tainted her cheeks into a deeper rose. She cursed at herself for giving into his games and lust.

"Why do you love me? I lied and fought with you," his curiosity might have been sated, but hers wasn't.

Dark was caught off guard with her sudden question. His fingers pushed her raven hair back, keeping the locks off of her shoulders.

"And in the end, I saw a frozen woman slowly beginning to unthaw. Your body tells a story, your face hides it and your words chill the air. When we're alone, you're shy. You blush at my gestures, you don't push me away when I hold you anymore," Dark stated the truth. She was only so cold when others were possibly around.

Even now, she didn't smack him away. Unless she was pretty pissed off. He still had the talent to melt her anger, she questioned if it was talent at all.

"That's not what I asked, Dark. Why do you love me?" Annie shrunk a little in her spot. She was looping the question in circles, it was precisely what she had asked. She hugged her body, her skinny arms folded across her chest.

Dark's cold hands grazed her heated cheeks, his face was leaning ever so close to her own. Her small lower lip snagged on his monstrous teeth, he was biting down gently. He snuck a few kisses, his dominance fighting hers. Her nails dragged through his scalp, messing up his fluffy raven hair. The demon grabbed her by the waist, lifting Annie up, pushing her against a wall, and locked her legs around him. He broke their passionate connection, his heavy breathing mixing with hers. If that didn't show her how he felt, he didn't know what would. Then again, she's a complicated woman.

The nephlim wiggled in his arms, her passion dying for a minute to realize he was holding her. She attempted to unfold her legs, but Dark held them down against him. Annie almost fell when he let go of her hips.

"I'm not done yet." Dark shoved her body against the wall again. The force knocked the wind out of her; the demon's hands on both sides of her head, his palms pressed on the winter kissed ivory wall.

"Your eyes, they glow when you smile. The scars on your body, your cold demeanour. I find that beautiful." Dark attacked her neck with flamed affection.

"They're not bea-"

The demon slammed his palm against the structure. He didn't give her the chance to finish.

"Yes, they are! You know why?"

The nephlim has never seen Dark like this, angry at what she believed to be the truth. If she was going to defy him, he was going to do the same. Annie answered the demon's question by shaking her head.

"Because they're a part of you."

Dark moved his head to once again dance with her lips. The oil eyes blinked open when he found chilly fingers wrap around his mouth. The demon stared at her crimson eyes that seemed to display anger; he was far off, she had one last question.

"Dark, are we alive?" she was hardly audible, her nose scrunched a bit and she furrowed her brow. She asked herself that ever since her first heart thumped for him. That question always had the same answer.

"I'd like to think so," Dark replied after moving her hand away.

The nephlim swallowed a lump in her throat, the anxiety in her stomach dwindling to a spark. He understood, she could make sense of him in some ways. Except they will still question each other as to why they do stupid things. It all came back to the same emotion, one they thought they could never understand.

 _I love her._

 _I love him._

Their lips crashed under the waves of their unsaid confession. Annie may never verbally say those three simple words, but to Dark, she didn't have to. The demon pulled at his tie, the accessory loosening and his shirt collar free from the tight piece. He unbuttoned his shirt, but only got down to three. Annie pushed him back, clearly panting from the heat of their dance.

"Dark, wait!"

He grunted at her call, debating if she was still shy even though they'd already done it once. However, when she sighed he knew it was a heavier topic than that.

"There's one thing I have to tell you. We can't have sex for a while." The nephlim avoided looking at him, she didn't want to see his reaction. His words were enough.

"What, why? Did I hurt you last time?"

The worried tone snapped her away from what she was expecting. Dark seemed to be disappointed, but he was more concerned if he harmed her in any way. A demon with a heart, it was rare; he still wasn't a perfect man though. He was just as irritated with the world as she was.

"No, no. It was," Annie cleared her throat. She didn't want to tell him she thoroughly enjoyed it, far too embarrassing for her. "I, uh. Dark, there's a prophecy about the next ruler of the underworld. A king or queen of a mixed breed; nephlim and demon."

Dark stood straight, leaving a space between him and his queen. His left hand combed through his hair, he went over her information for a while. The silence was inevitable, the demon didn't know what that meant for the time being.

"Wait, that means you're-" excitement, shock, worry, it drowned Dark's face for a split second before the nephlim shook her head.

"No! Not now! I hoped never, but I don't think we can avoid this forever," Annie sighed, her jaw clenched as her face flustered.

"Then what's the issue? If it does happen, I'll be here."

The nephlim fixated her eyes on his, the starless orbs shimmering when he smiled. He wasn't some knight, he wasn't going to swoop in on some horse to save his queen. Dark knew very well, she didn't need that; she can defend herself. No, the nephlim needed someone to stand by her through thick and thin.

"It could cause a war, Dark."

The demon laughed at her statement.

 _She's worried about a war?_

"It's not funny! Dark, many things can go wrong. What if my grandfather kills it? What if I die? I don't know anything about this prophecy, all I know is it involves us." Her muscles quivered in fear of the unknown.

Dark lowered her legs, letting her stand on her own. He took her hand in his, kissing the back of the cold.

"And by hell or high water, I'd protect you both. Start trusting me." He was a strange one, making hidden promises under phrases that spewed from the heart. The same hand he held dragged her back to the couch. He pulled her down with him to sit on his lap.

 _My heart wants to trust you, Dark._

 _But my head tells me I shouldn't._

 _I think that's just my reasoning talking, telling me that you have the ability to hurt me._

 _Which you do, but I've never seen you actually do it._

Annie's thoughts swam in her head, suffocating from the rough dance with Dark's mouth. He swallowed her worries with gestures alone, asking her to forget it all; just for one night.


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Home Again

A familiar ache washed over Annie's body. She sat up, a groan resonating from the nephlim and the sleeping man beside her. Dark's white button-up shirt covered her arms and back. She must have slipped it on after their dance the night before. The memories of last night flooded the groggy woman, she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

When her vision cleared, Annie saw her sleeping king. He looked so peaceful, the worries from last night wiped away. The nephlim pulled her lower lip into her mouth, licking the flesh as she laid back down with him. The tie that hung loosely over his chest found its way into her hands. She played with the accessory, stroking the material.

 _I have to admit, he's sweet sometimes._

Annie was too busy fussing with the accessory to notice Dark stir from his slumber. The demon barely opened his inky eyes, smirking at his distracted queen. He pulled her closer by using his shirt, which she was still in, and his lips grazed along her shoulder. The nephlim snapped out of her head, a scarlet flush spreading across her cheeks.

 _How long was he awake?!_

Dark broke a few kisses on her shoulder to speak, "Good morning, sweetheart."

He grunted when she shoved him away and immediately got up. The demon bit his lower lip as he watched his queen scamper for her dress. She found it in time, slipping his shirt off and threw it at Dark's face; just before Lina came into the room. The water witch avoided eye contact, the demon and a half clearly looked a like a hot mess. She cleared her throat, and gradually closed the door.

"Clean up when you're done."

Dark noticed Lina's green eyes leer at him for a split second. It was a hushed demand to back the hell down. A mischievous smile was the demon's reply, he wasn't going to slip under the radar for the nephlim's sisters.

A heavy sigh made Annie's body quiver, she sunk back down on the couch. Dark sat up with her, her king's sudden touch called her muscles to recoil. The demon started kneaded at her shoulders, Annie felt the world leave them for just a minute. Alas, it spun a sinful pirouette on her body when Dark began to kiss her skin.

"Dark, no. We can't do that again. I still can't believe you!" Annie's shoulder met with his chin, shoving him off.

Grumbling, the demon's hands begging at her waist to come back to him. They didn't comply, his queen still refused every advancing touch. He didn't want to go any further than a warm cuddle.

"You didn't say that last night."

The demon's pride got the better of him; he received a menacing stare with a growl from the nephlim. His vanity might have been bright, but her anger burns away paths.

"We had sex in my sisters' club! In their break room no less!" Annie tried to remain hushed, venom still leaking from her words.

Her eyes followed his movements, Dark stood from the couch and popped his stiff joints. A hoarse scoff rattled out of his queen's throat, she couldn't look at his naked body even though she's seen it twice. The demon's tongue tasted his monstrous ivories with her taste lingering on them; he shrugged his white button up shirt on. Dark got dressed in front of her, sliding into her line of vision every time she tried to turn away.

"Don't be like that, sweetheart," he purred. His hands sunk into the leather of the couch, the skin on his palms stuck to the back cushions.

"We had sex in my sisters' break room, Dark!" the nephlim shrieked, her blush dampening her cheeks in scarlet.

Dark laughed at her meek behavior. His tie hung alone over his half-buttoned white dress shirt, Annie found it difficult to lay eyes on the demon who swooned her. He chuckled, coaxing her distant gaze back to his coal eyes. Her cat-like pupils twitch and dance, praying to find something else other than him. No avail, he blocked her view of four walls, modern furniture, and decor strewn about the room.

"Oh really? Your exact words were, 'Yes, Dark! Harder, Dark! Faster, Dark! Right there, baby!'" he mocked a high pitched vocal, something Annie would never utter. He crawled towards her, quietly asking for affection. The nephlim's jaw clenched with retaliation, Dark had some fucking nerve to toy with her.

"I did not!"

His dancing passion pushed her last button; she grabbed his tie, yanking down with great force. Dark choked as the accessory closed his windpipe. His fingers dug into the knotted fabric, pulling the restriction away from his throat.

"Okay, you didn't," Dark replied hoarsely after the incident with his tie and her fury. A purr made it to her ears as the demon crawled further into her lap. His unshaved chin brushed against the nape of Annie's neck. The nephlim was disgusted, yearning for more distance from the lustful beast.

"But," his sugar-coated and raspy voice licked her eardrum. "You did moan my name."

The last button was pushed, it sent blaring alarms to the nephlim's emotions. Anger released itself from its cage, her foot rested on his chest for a split second. Dark found himself on the floor soon after with a pressing pain in the center of his ribcage. Annie stood up from the leather couch, glaring down at him as if he was at the bottom of the food chain. Temper or not, she does have some sort of air of royalty when she's pissed off.

 _I take it back, he's just an asshole._

"Drown yourself in alcohol!" Annie gathered her heels, heading angrily for the door. Past the confused sisters, they watched their youngest storm out of the warehouse. The demon desperately tried to halt her journey, no avail with little time and still on the floor.

Dark scurried to his feet, hopping on one foot as he put on his shoes. The demon slipped his arms into his suit jacket after recovering it from the floor. Demon, asshole, pompous, manipulative, cunning; anything bad that Dark carries in the layers of his personality had one counterpart. A counterpart that began to surpass and push him beyond his own logical limits. Caring, he truly and deeply cared for the nephlim he grew to adore.

Linda's incoming winter blew over the city and bound it in a blanket of snow. Made of frost herself, Annie stood outside with no issues and resilient to the cold. Unsettled glares were received from uneducated humans, the nephlim literally wore a skimpy dress in the snow. Her feet bare as well, digging her toes into the crunchy fallen powder. Annie's hot temper cooled under the heaps of frozen water around her.

 _Why am I putting myself through this?_

 _Why do I stay near him?_

Unanswered. Every question that spun and spiraled in her lonely skull had no logical explanation.

That is until one made an appearance. Dark dawdled out of the club's entrance, the snow crunched under his steps. The silence was their conversation; she knew he was there due to snow. He beckoned her into his arms and wrapped a protective embrace around her waist. The nephlim couldn't face him, but her shoulders rested on his chest in acknowledgment.

 _Because he's different than the rest._

Remorse stained the demon's face, he could never win in his ways. He could continue to show compassion. In return, she could merely hope for his dominant nature to dwindle. Dark's stubble scratched against the tender skin on her shoulder. He called for the nephlim's attention, her crimson eyes obeyed his plea. His pitch-black gaze asked for unsaid forgiveness, a frown choking the once smug grin.

"Are you mad?" A simple question for a man to ask a once fierce woman.

It would have been an easy no, but did he truly learn his lesson? Annie wasn't going to be some plaything, in other words, a bitch, to another demon. An additional glance at his expression didn't help erase her doubts, it added more to her head and heart though.

"No," she didn't sound too sure of herself.

It was better than unending silence to ring the ears. The demon had to take it, even if Annie sighed in defeat. Dark pecked her temple, a plain gesture used as an eraser to clear insecurities in her head. The heart may be something on a different spectrum, but it stopped its dance that lacked faith.

"Dark, do you ever think we could go back to the cabin?" The nephlim had an urge to push their current situation away, it would end in blushing silence. She couldn't handle something like that.

"Light is a pain in the fucking ass. I mean Anti was bad, but he didn't try to kiss my hand, _or me_ , every five seconds," Annie explained an alternative why after Dark gave her a questionable look. In a way, it was the truth, but she wasn't telling him how she felt either.

"Wilford will expect you there. I don't want to put you at risk, but I do want to live alone with you as well." Dark to ran his hand across her upper arm.

It was a wish they both shared, but one of them feared it as well. If they were alone, they got closer, and Annie didn't know how to deal with that. She barely does as Dark even skims his fingers across her skin. The snow couldn't cool her scarlet face, nor could it muffle the demon's smug chuckle.

The falling snow eventually swallowed their ankles and the wind coated them with frost. Eyes of concerned humans gathered more frequently on the undead couple. Dark didn't seem to mind, his arctic lips trailing the demon's love down her face. The nephlim however shivered, not due to the cold, but due to prying eyes of the mundane.

"Dark," a soft call turned his attention to the tense woman in his arms. Annie sunk further into his broad chest, her petite body seemed dwarfed against him. Each passing second, they gathered more of a gawking crowd.

The couple stood in the cold with little to no protection against the wind and ice. She couldn't handle eyes of judgment, unlike Dark. Living with the stares and comments, good or ill, for almost your whole life puts up a resistance to those gestures.

"Inside?"

Dark shrugged off his suit jacket to drape it over Annie's shoulders. He turned her away from the crowd of discrimination and fear, guiding her back to the safety of solitary. The weight of normal human eyes pressed on Annie's chest, she found herself gasping for oxygen. Air was plentiful, it just wasn't making it to her burning lungs.

 _They were staring at my eyes._

 _My scars._

 _My clothes._

 _I was standing out in the fucking snow with nothing on like a god damn idiot, no_ _ **human**_ _does that!_

 _But, I'm not human._

The nephlim's knees scraped on the cement as she tumbled for the floor. She felt dizzy, lightheaded and terrified. Mere humans, just mere humans. A race so fragile and naive, throwing away life for personal gain. Yet something so disgusting as humanity, Annie _envies_ it.

Dark stopped in his tracks when he heard items clatter on the floor. He rushed to his own knees after he saw his fallen woman gasping for air, like a fish out of water. The demon cupped her face, lifting it to see what the issue was. Crimson eyes waterlogged and the tears began to pool in his hands. He wanted to ask, to make her pain disappear. A constant need to wipe her fear clean from her head, it also with an incurable heartache to know that he physically can't; no matter how hard he tried.

"Calm do-" Dark didn't get to finish what he wished to say. Lindy smacked the side of his head. The demon recoiled and hovered his hand over where she hit. The fire witch has more of a punch than Annie ever would, his skull throbbed.

"What the hell?!" he snarled.

However, the fiery sister wasn't too concerned with Dark, Lindy's attention landing on her youngest sibling. Cold and fire fought once again in what felt like decades. Annie didn't want her sister's petty comfort, she just wanted to be alone.

 _Either that be with Dark or myself._

 _Myself is winning as of right now._

Fire melted ice, ice diminished fire's flames. Bickering hands had something to say, the cold shoving off a warm touch. Ice regained her composer when equally cold skin touched her own. Inky black eyes and greyed out complexion, an unshaven face with monstrous teeth. Dark cut Lindy out of Annie's view, resulting in a perturbed elder sister.

Memories haunt her fucking dreams, day or night it doesn't matter. Sisters or lover, all twisted in the same scenario. Neither of them would win, they couldn't if they tried. What could a future ever hold if one is your only possible ending?

 _Myself._

 _Dark._

 _Sisters._

 _Choose._

"Annie?" Lindy, the fiery bitch, she snapped her fingers in front of the nephlim's dull eyes. Anxiety had melted under the quiet stares between the strung hearts a while ago, her breath still trapped under the muscles in her closing throat.

 _Dark._

 _Sisters._

 _Choose._

"I'm fine." Such an easy lie to say to family and a heart. Deceit, it fills Annie's closet, coating it in cobwebs and dust.

She stood up with recovered confidence, staring down at the five as if they were dirt to her. A shell can only take so many cracks though, a gesture so rare to the concerned family and lover. The nephlim held out a hand for each to stand, she could have easily walked away. Could have easily left a trail of dust and sulked into her damp thoughts.

 _Dark._

 _Choose._

Lindy was the sparking fire, a bad influence in Annie's early life. The sister did what the nephlim would have, got up herself and walked. Except the fire had a clique to walk to, the nephlim never did. Whenever a fight would break out between the nephlim and the demon, Annie would run to the very shadows that hugged her.

But Dark, he's different. He's calm, cunning, manipulative, eyes always on a bigger picture. Most of all, he chooses his battles. Some end well, some turn sour fast and spiral into a breaking relationship. The new addition of Annie in his life flipped his world around, he couldn't tell you why. Maybe it's the fact that she went through _hell_ to live, or survived days of bleeding. Maybe it's her cold nature, or her periodic glances and the rarest smirk. He just knows it's her, something to do with her. It's not her beauty, it's not her blood, it's her.

 _Choose._

Reality is a weak piece of glass, put enough pressure on it and the whole thing will shatter. Another orb to see the present cracked under a strong grip. The king of mayhem watched painfully as the circle to his doom completed, but with every good prophecy comes a bad omen. Coro will either lose his throne or prevent the king and queen of the mundane from drawing closer to one another.

 _Choose._

 _Choose._

 _Choose._

 _What do I choose?_

Each shattered piece of glass held the same picture. Dark took ahold of Annie's small, and polite, gesture. He wouldn't let it go; truth be told, he didn't want to.

 _Fuck choosing._


	21. Chapter Twenty: Blood Bond

Anti darted his static eyes between the nephlim and the demon, the keys to the cabin in his hand. Dark dropped a major bombshell; he was moving out with her. Temporary, he reminded the virus that it was most likely going to be gone for a month. At least until things cooled down with Wilford and the mystery man named Coro.

The was no debate, Dark pushed passed his friend and headed to his room. He packed his clothes neatly in a bag. Nevertheless, Anti eventually followed the demon and knocked on the doorframe.

"So..." the virus trailed off, "You're leaving."

Dark lifted his head up to face his virescent haired friend. The decision had consequences, and it dragged longtime relationships through the dirt. Alas, the demon didn't have a choice unless he wanted to risk Annie's blood spilling on his floor. Pressing his lips together, Dark patted his hand on Anti's shoulder. The two pulled into a hug, patting each other's backs.

Anti slipped away and chuckled, his fist gently hitting Dark's shoulder. "This girl has gotten you pistol whipped. You sure you're not in this just to sleep with her?"

Difficult to tell, especially with the demon peaking around Anti to look at Annie. The nephlim's door was cracked open, pacing around inside of the room. Her lips barely moved, she might have been talking to Dawn and Dusk.

"I mean." Dark's lips pulled into a sickly devious grin. He scoffed to himself while shaking his head.

"No, Anti. She's different. She's fiery, bitchy, cold," the demon began to trail off. His ink eyes softened with the view of the nephlim still in sight; "warm, sincere, kind, loyal. Most of all, whenever she does smile, it melts this cabin of ice."

The virus back peddled a bit, shock gripped his body. Dark was struck by love's curse, the friend had a right to be concerned. It wasn't like the demon to go after some girl; let alone some nephlim who had been with them for three weeks tops. Anti turned around, he pressed his back against the wooden doorframe and crossed his arms. He wrinkled his nose and studied the woman in the middle of their conversation.

"You sound like you're in love," the song gave a quiet melody. Anti blinked and brought his attention back to the demon.

Dark had such a stupid smile on his face, but the virus had to admit; his friend was head over heels. There was no coming back from such an ensaring trap, only hope Anti had now was that neither of them killed each other.

"Are you?" Anti's slowly slid his arms down, his friend had truly fallen into the mundane world.

Rubbing his unshaved face, Dark pondered on his friend's curious, and prodding, question. Was he? Had he fallen that far for something - someone - that has a deadly price on her head? Feared by the races that know her title and her name. The answer wasn't wasn't going to be simple, the demon had a hard time even depicting what love was himself. If love meant red piercing eyes, a cold shoulder, and a misunderstood heart, then yea; Dark knew exactly what love was.

"I don't know." The heart and the brain will never agree on those terms. That was why Dark never verbally admitted his blooming feelings. He had perfect reasons not to openly share them, one of them being Annie's biological father. Although dead, Dusk was still one to be wary of.

However, Dark had a hiccup in his plans. Dusk wasn't too happy at all with Annie moving off to a hidden apartment with a man. She left out the tiny detail that she couldn't shake Light away from the party.

"No, absolutely not. Not with that demon, you don't know what he can do to you!" Dusk was raising his voice, pointing at the door to the room she would no longer be in. He viewed the situation not as a mere advising friend, but as a father. This father could never tell her that, but he thought he knew of Dark's intentions.

"Dusk, you're not the boss of me. You're not coming and that's that. I'm a grown woman," Annie explained with her arms folded under her bust.

Dusk was ready to snap at her, but Dawn pushed her hand to his lavender chest. The former demon relaxed under his lover's silent plea. They can't let the secret out to Annie; Dark mustn't let it fall either. Their thoughts only gathering fear of what she might do. Bounding them to swords was bad enough, that pain was immense.

"Fine," Dusk huffed, his head held above his own daughter. If Dark did anything funny, minor or large, Dusk would have the demon by his horns. Even though he lacked such an appearance aspect.

"Thank you for your permission," Annie replied with a snide tone.

She snatched the tiny bag filled with notebooks. Every page in each book had information; from her sisters to Dark. The demon was the one who covered countless pieces of paper, she tried to make sense of him. Yet, all that came out was data. Boring and meaningless data about his eyes, the way he tilts his head when he's concerned. His smile, deadly to look at, but a warm emotion behind the razor teeth.

Annie stood in the hallway with demon and virus, it was time to depart. A smile quipped on the nephlim's face as she patted Anti on the shoulder. It was a simple sign of reassurance that it wasn't going to be forever. That the cabin of ice will always remain a home in her heart; now she was going to be snowbound with someone she couldn't figure out.

Virus and dead watched the two leave the melting cabin, the cold no longer within its walls. Frost around the bonding hearts softened as well; Dark brought his arm around Annie's waist. He led her back to the car, but what shocked the dead was that the nephlim allowed this. In the beginning, she was always hated physical contact, what changed?

"She's falling in love, Dusk," Dawn pointed out to the only person who could hear her now.

The former prince responded by grunting. He never wanted to admit it, nor see it. Yet, if he wished badly on such a thing, he'd be just as cruel as his own father.

"History is recycling, dear. I feel that he's watching her." Dusk draped his arm over Dawn's warm shoulder. The father was right; devils were watching her.

Intently staring at a glass ball, his long nails stroked his chin. His small, chinky gold eyes glimmered when he bared a fanged grin. Annie's grandfather, Coro, the king of destruction and mayhem; he always sat on the sidelines and watched. Waiting for nephlim, demon, or angel to slip under and fall into his dangerous grip. The ball of glass glistened while showing the events currently unfolding.

"Oh, tut tut. Annie, my dear little granddaughter." Coro zoomed in on Dark's hand, it was fastened around her waist. "I never told you that you can let your guard down."

Coro was desperately waiting for the nephlim to smack Dark away, but it never happened. The king of mayhem slammed his hand on the table; the sphere rolling off and shattered into shards. One of his newer maids ran up to clean the mess, terrified if he would harm her. She was none of his concern, however.

Pulling his snow colored hair back, Coro stared off into the distance. Fate wasn't supposed to pull the prophecy again, the queen of the humans mustn't exist.

"Oracle!" the king screamed and whipped his head towards a cave entrance. As Coro stood, his mahogany robe fell to gravity; covering his bare feet. Removing his hood, the devil snagged his horns on the clingy fabric, and his ivory hair pushed in multiple directions.

"Oracle!" Coro repeated as he marched through the carved out cave.

A man was in the darkness, his cat-like green eyes opening to face his king. The augur bowed, refused to display his arrogant temper towards the lead of destruction.

"Repeat the prophecy," Coro bit down on his words. He didn't want to hear it again, but stars began to align now. If Annie fell in love, all was lost.

"A demon and an angel will bed. They will both lie down and sleep for eternity; after, a child of night and day will rise. Within the span of the twenty-ninth moon passing, a new child will reign. A new child of demon and nephlim. It will take over the underworld after the queen of the mundane calls for the king of mayhem's death," like all oracles, this one spoke bluntly.

Coro's feet hit the red rocky floor gently as he paced. His thoughts stained his old head; _the prophecy's words haven't changed, but hopefully, the other one hasn't either._

"And if that one fails to complete?" The king bit his thumb, his golden eyes glaring at the hidden man in the shadows.

"Then the king of mayhem will slaughter the queen and king of the mundane. The queen's blood will be absorbed by you, king of mayhem, by means we have yet to see." The oracle's eyes blinked a bit, remaining in his robotic state.

A smile slowly appeared on the Lord's face, his hands rubbed together. Both prophecies remained unharmed, there was still time. With how things were appearing though, Coro knew he didn't have a whole lot of sand to waste. He wandered out of the cave, clapping for his butlers.

"I need a new glass orb! Chop, chop!"

The demons looked perturbed, that orb was his thirtieth one. He trickled through them like water. However, none of them would ever defy their king. Four of them went off to get another from their local warlock.

The two were safe from eyes, for now. Annie shoved both bags in the back of the car. Dark would have to call a cab by the time he drops Mark's car off. He wasn't looking forward to the glares of the driver. It's the exact reason why he preferred to be in the woods. A certain nephlim was higher on his priority list than his wants though.

An apartment in the middle of the city would be a perfect way to blend or disappear. Wilford would suspect the cabin or a cave. Dark popped his head into the driver's window to tell the passengers the game plan. Even if one passenger, mainly Light, was highly unwanted in the car.

"First, we're hitting a clothing store. You need something other than my hoodies and sweatpants," _and baggy shirts;_ Dark didn't say the last bit, he kind of liked her in his clothes. They made her look smaller than she really was. Alas, she didn't look too thrilled; it seemed like it was going to be a pain in the ass for her.

"Fine. We'll run up, grab a cluster of one size and run out. Quick, in, out, done," Annie replied.

The demon of thought chuckled lowly to himself. She sure was different than anything he's ever seen. He popped open the car door and slid into the driver's seat. Scenery eventually sped on by the windows; fall trees, patches of snow, dying fields, and the light hum of an engine purred in their ears. Grass turned to dirt, dirt became pavement; tall buildings tickled the waining sky and Annie watched it all pass her by.

When the car screeched to a halt, the nephlim was the first to pile out. She sighed and drummed her fingers on the vehicle's rooftop. Next was the demon, of course, cracking his neck a bit and his body blurred into three colors. As the last one of this bandwagon tried to get out, Dark kicked the car's door closed. He motioned for Light to roll down his window.

The demon leaned over and rested his arm on the roof. "Not you, you're staying in the car."

"Like fucking hell I am, move it!" the guardian remonstrated.

A sickly grin pulled Dark's lips apart, showing off his horrific sharp wet teeth. "I know what you're doing, you little shit."

"Then you know it's anyone's game, Dark."

Metal popped as the demon dug his fingers into the car's body, leaving a decent dent in the roof. Annie reached over and mildly slapped the back of his hand. Diverting his attention, Dark stared at a perturbed nephlim; fall's wind caught her hair and blew it to her left.

"Could you fucking not? Let's go, I'm tired. I wanna go home," the nephlim mumbled with exhaustion.

Grumbling, Dark grabbed ahold of the guardian's tie; Light squeaked a bit in fear. He felt the fabric close around his throat, it grazed the guardian's Adam's apple.

"Well here's a news flash, saint: I'm winning. Now stay in the fucking car."

The tie slipped through the demon's fingers as he let Light go and immediately the guardian pulled the knot out of the accessory. Never breaking their ink and pond glower, Dark traveled around the car, grabbing Annie by her side. Even though she struggled and fought with him, the demon looked back at the lone angel with a malicious smirk. Light's left eye twitched, the center of his soul roared with outrage, but Dark's silent taunt was right. He'd always be one step ahead.


	22. Chapter Twenty One: Lurking in the Dark

Winds of forgotten fall kissed the faces of a nephlim and demon. Winter was rolling in and quite fast. The snow fell from the sky in large, wet, and fluffy flakes, coating the couple in powder. It would have been a cute scene of they were wearing proper attire. Dark and Annie were both unfazed by the bitter frozen water and windy conditions, but that mustered up curious (somewhat frightened) stares. The nephlim still remained in the black dress, no stockings, black heels, and Dark's suit jacket thrown over her shoulders.

The demon was in a freezing predicament; a white, half buttoned long-sleeved shirt, a tie loosely hanging around his neck, his slacked dress pants, and a pair of dress shoes covered in freshly fallen snow. Neither of them shivered as they trudged through the rising feet of winter.

"You're pretty feisty, princess. Hard-headed too, but I already knew that," Dark snickered.

His fingers wrapped around her side as he positioned his arm behind her back. The demon slowly pulled Annie closer, sharing his cold with her. The forming frost on the nephlim's cheeks melted as they turned scarlet. How he even manages her to fluster, an unsolvable mystery in her eyes. All the lies and the webs she formed, they blew away in the wind. But the demon was still around, he didn't continue to flee after finding the truth.

 _This is a dream._

 _I'll wake up and poof._

 _All gone to dust._

She shielded her eyes from the falling snow, either hoping to wake up or continue to live in a waking dream; trudging through layers of fluffy frozen water. Step by step, closer to home and closer to the demon clinging to her side. Annie could feel Dark's heartbeat at the tips of his fingers, beating fiercely for the woman in his arms.

 _It's_ _a dream._

The nephlim slowly opened her eyes, the shining reds glowing brighter against the whiteout. She could hear it, she could smell it, the living and the dead. Shared between Dark and the humans that walked passed them. She detected the snow, the frozen water melting from body heat people radiated. The snowflakes lodging in her hair, disintegrating into the strands and curling the once straight locks. She felt the water trickle down and dripped on her shoulder.

"We just have one more problem to deal with," Dark perked up, his stride stopped him in front of a stairway.

They arrived home, Annie lost the track of meaningless time from overthinking events. Rants and rambles folding over in her head, the paper now torn at its edges. Dark, sisters, demons, angels, everything down to their current seconds. It all turned to the same illogical answer, maybe it was more of an excuse.

 _It's a dream._

 _It has to be._

 _I'm with Dark, but it seems too peaceful._

 _I lost my sisters._

 _But this seems so..._

"Princess?" the demon's masculine tone split through her contemplating thoughts. Her vision cleared the unconscious daydream, finding the demon on the stairway. He towered over her as he stood on the third step, even though she was remarkably tall for a woman.

 _Peaceful._

 _Far too peaceful._

Dark's fingers curled around Annie's relaxed hand, persuaded her up the few sets of stairs. No matter how slow the journey was up to the porch, the demon's cool skin on her hand, she couldn't shake the uneasy feeling inside of her gut. Annie swore to herself she felt it before, the slight twist in the world; turning and flipping the earth into an imbalance.

The nephlim lost blood, gained a love, ventured away with a heart. The cost was great, but the result was lacking. It seemed far too easy to walk away from her sisters, they didn't withhold her back by chains. They're not hostile witches, despite the belief Lindy might be, but Annie was captured by one half of her race. It was completely normal for them to lash out like they did. Morally correct? Of course not.

The heat of the indoors rushed towards Annie's face when Dark opened the door. The dusted snow on their shoulders turning to puddles over time. The nephlim grumbled past Dark, immediately shrugging off his suit jacket. She wasn't one to enjoy any warmth, especially this kind of dry radiator heat. Her fingers dug through her slightly wavy, thick black hair.

"Holy hell, it's way too hot in here," the nephlim snarled.

The demon cracked out a snicker and clicked the door shut. With his arms neatly folded behind his back, Dark took a calm walk to his frustrated queen. The demon's fingers combed through the back of Annie's hair, shaking tangled waves free.

"Want me to cool you down, sweetheart?" Dark purred a husky noise into the nephlim's ear. Her hips bucked forward when his nails dug beyond the fabric of her dress. He poked her tender flesh.

"N-no! Get off!" the stutter clearly slithered out from Annie's throat, the demon couldn't take her seriously after that.

He snickered as the hot-headed woman squirmed in his arms. The nephlim put up a familiar façade, but it would still forever be a lie. Scarlet spread across her cheeks, unfitting for the menacing sneer on the rest of her face.

His rough hands pushed one of her shoulder straps down. Annie fought more in his arms, the heat in the house didn't compare to the radiating warmth on her cheekbones. Cold shocked her hot skin, Dark trailed kisses down her shoulder. The nephlim's pulse was caught in her throat, trying to break her sealed lips and let out suppressed sounds.

"Get a fucking room," Light snottily piped; he stood behind the couple for perhaps a few minutes.

 _His fucking timing._

The demon straightened his back, Light stepped over the final line. Dark cracked his neck and he shifted himself to face the guardian behind him. The cocky bastard on the other side had his arms folded across his chest.

"Give me one moment, princess," Dark purred back into Annie's ear.

The nephlim's spine tingled at the sound of his voice, her stomach flipped with repulsion. The heart in her chest didn't agree, skipping harder than before. Annie's warm breath brushed against her bottom lip as she exhaled, her whole body overheating.

"You've overstayed your welcome, Light," the demon shot at the guardian.

Light let out a hoarse scoff, "Funny. I don't see you leaving, now do I?"

Annie replied in her head with the same vulgar attitude.

 _There's a fine line between you and him, Light._

 _I'm repulsed by your touch._

 _I just don't know how to handle his._

The nephlim soon began to ponder, going over what her conscious told. She paced behind Dark, letting the two argue about who should go and who should stay. Annie's teeth grazed the skin of her thumb, unease bit down on her flesh.

Any other man, any other physical living being, they cause her skin to crawl. Her stomach would retch at mere physical contact, and in the beginning, it was exactly that. She pushed him way, shoved him down into the dirt; refused to step closer to another demon, but she did. That demon kept pushing, teasing, playing with her emotions, and she fell into his trap.

The guardian's gentle voice broke into her skull, "Annie's quiet. Why don't you tell us what you think, _princess_?"

Annie wrapped her fingers around her pale lips; that simple word falling from Light's mouth, it disgusted her. It sounded far too sweet, too pure, extremely kind in nature. When Dark says her pet name, it's different; rough and cold, demanding her to follow her heart.

The nephlim turned to face the demon and guardian, she shuddered as she kept down her empty stomach. Her breath released its pent-up disgust, fingers moving away from her mouth.

"Don't ever say that again. Dark's right, you need to leave," she spoke calmly and pointed at the door.

"And what about the demon that follows you around like a lost puppy?!" Light demanded.

Dark stepped forward, baring his monstrous teeth. "I'm not the one who's lost!"

The two trod forward, biting each other with words of suppressed hatred. The nephlim was their reason to fight, neither one was going to let the other get close; Light was obviously losing.

"Maybe you should crawl into hell and stay there. You're not welcomed on the mundane world," the guardian hissed.

"Really? I could say the same to you!" Dark barked back.

Annie slipped through the two, pushing the growling men back from physical punches. Enough was enough, her conscious could make valid points all it wants, Light needed to go. If that meant she was alone with a manipulative demon, so be it.

"Light, get out," Annie's cold and bitter tone returned to her throat, unhindered by any residue of Dark's playboy ploy.

The nephlim opened the front door to the apartment, gesturing Light to leave. The guardian's steps were torpid, procrastinating on leaving the home. He reached for the nephlim, aiming to reconcile the hot embers of emotions dusted around her shoulders. Before he even could offer his heart, Annie pointed to the winter wonderland outside.

"I said out!" the nephlim screamed.

Shocked by her sudden volume, Light jogged out into the snow. The guardian's breath fogged his icy blue eyes, giving bits of warmth for the earth to shake the slush off. He lost the last chance to wiggle trust into Annie's heart, blew the dust on his cover. The only thing left for him now was an angry king and a shattered love.

The nephlim shut the door behind her, back pressed against the wood as she exhaled tension. One man down, another to go. The downside was that he was going to be more thick-headed than Light.

"And you!" Annie pushed her body away from the door, pointing an accusation onto the demon. "I'm not your property!"

"I never said you were!" Dark closed the gap between the nephlim and him, guarding his heart with his hand.

"But that's the only logical reason on why you want me around!" Annie screamed back at her calm approaching lover.

The demon bound her agitated hands, the nephlim squirming under his touch. Every brush of the cold brought a new heat in her chest. Dark secured her in his arms, trying to sooth the flaring anger Annie held in her soul.

"That's so far from the truth, princess."

He pushed loose strands of black hair from the nephlim's face, tucking it behind her ear. It was all in vain, she quickly whipped her head around, her hair shaken loose of its previous resting place.

"Really? That's very hard to believe, _prince._ From the looks of things, it's exactly that! Almost amusing how every verbal fight you had involved me. I don't need you to defend my honor, Dark!" Annie snapped.

"You think I don't know that?" His chilly thumb ran down her bottom lip, and his eyes mirrored her burning glower.

"You're a tough woman, Annie. You fight for yourself, but how long can you keep that act up? Let me defend you sometimes. Let me take care of you."

She cursed his trailing touch, its call of December nipped at her cheek. Annie shoved the demon off of her, heart and head unsettled over matters that she barely comprehended.

"I don't need that, Dark! Maybe I'm fine on my own!"

He knew better, he knew the broken lies behind her charade. The act, the dance, that sticky web she wove just to protect herself and others. A defense mechanism with a fatal flaw of melancholy and loneliness. Of pain, shadows, regret, sorrow, stitched under the skin of his broken queen.

"Maybe you're not, Annie. If you could just wake the hell up, you'll see you're not doing too well!" Dark replied.

Steps creaked by, sarcasm dripped from applause, an audience of one unmasked in the blackness. The demon and broken crown swiveled their heads to face a half nephlim, half human. A man with pink hair and specks of the same color in his hazelnut eyes.

Shadows twisted, Annie desperately tried to regain her footing on her territory. Her area, her shadows, it was warped into the grasps of the inhuman Wilford Warfstache. A loud thwack was the last thing to echo down the nephlim's ear. The show-host knocked her down easily by using her own ability against her, shadowy hands that lived in the corners.

"Annie!" Dark cried out, but he was swallowed into a gloom. His vision enveloped into the sticky blackness, his thoughts burned with the sight of the nephlim passed out on the floor. Wilford's sick smile tainted the demon's memory, he watched the pink bastard step over the unconscious woman. He soon joined Dark in the corruption, leading him down to fate.

 _London bridge is falling down._

 _Falling down._

 _Falling down._

 _London bridge is falling down._

 _My fair, Annie._


	23. Chapter Twenty Two: Pain is Shared

Chains, more and more chains, wrapping flesh, binding hands, feet, ankles, torso. Coiled around a neck, choking its owner to death. Blood and blood, dripping from open wounds; metallic and delicious, turning hearts into rusted metal.

Dark's starless eyes broke free from unconscious' snare, his vision still blurry but able to see figures that loomed over his captivity. One man stood out against reds, whites, blacks, horns, and blood. A man far too happy, far too ecstatic and pink in the dark colors.

"Ah! Good morning, Darkiplier. How's your noggin feelin'? Quite a doozy of a swing we gave ya!" Wilford smiled and bowed to the confined demon.

Dark pulled at his restraints, threatening to snap the pink bastard in two. He bared his razor teeth, itching to bite down on Wilford's neck. Begging to make him bleed and suffer, but one thing flew over the demon's head. Amongst the excitement, the rattled chains, and waiting blades, Annie was nowhere to be seen. The captive demon whipped his head to look around; nothing. No nephlim, no beauty.

Wilford stepped forth, blocking Dark's frantic search for the other half of his heart. His piercing brown eyes bore into the demon, that color dissipated to a blinding white. A nephlim's blood took a toll on his body, for the show-host now possessed the power of waning night and day. He was able to bend his soul to darkness, his skin turning to onyx. A smile revealed itself upon the bastard, shining bright like Annie's.

"Wilford," a male voice spoke abruptly from the shadows. His gold eyes shot daggers at Dark, the demon could feel his sick grin.

Wilford swiveled and bowed to the man behind him. His skin returned to a humanoid tan, eyes back to the sweet caramel with pink taffy bits. The man broke forth from the shadows, white strands of hair catching the light of hell's flames. The demon was correct, his smile was like a snake's, ready to bite into flesh and kill its prey.

"Welcome, manipulative king. Do you know why you're here?" the man prodded his question. He stood in front of Dark, peering down at him as if he was scum.

"No, but add it to my list of reasons to kill you," Dark replied. He could barely muster a cocky smile, he managed a half-assed grin. The demon's reward? A backhanded slap to the face, his head whipped to the side; his neck cracked from sudden force. Luckily it only caused a small hint of hissing pain down his spine.

Although, Dark shouldn't have lost his guard. Two hand claps ricocheted off of the rocky walls; Coro's subordinates lashed a bullwhip across the demon's back. He jolted in retaliation, his muscles tensed and cold sweat began to bead down his pores. His blood now exposed as it trickled out of a new open wound. A scream rattled out of Dark, his back stung from sweat and open skin.

The king of mayhem chuckled, taking Dark's throat into his grip. The demon yelled in restraint, feeling Coro's sickle-like nails dig into his neck. His breathing soon dragged out of his mouth, lungs desperate for air.

"My, my, aren't you a cocky one. Did you learn that from Annie?" A smile broadened its offensive pleasure on Coro's face. He was far too satisfied with how Dark was reacting, filling his head with screams of the heartbroken.

Dark spat the pooling blood in his mouth, it landed on the king's face. Coro recoiled in disgust, issuing another whip of agony. He cleaned the metallic blood off of his bottom lip and scowled at the captive demon.

"Fetch me a towel, Wilford," Coro angrily snapped at his human underling. The show-host once again bowed, obeying his king of opposite race and left the chambers to retrieve the item.

"A few rules, Dark. You will behave and be quiet. If not, well, we'll show you what we like to do for fun. Be a good boy and I'll let you see your little bitch. Have a great time in Hell." The king of mayhem bids Dark adieu and pivots, making his way out of the cave. Before he reached the exit, Coro rotated once more. He bared his teeth with a sadistic grin, ready to feed Dark more haunting facts.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you. Everything you experience, that little nephlim you've been protecting, she has too. If you think she's going to waltz in here and break you free, just remember that pain," he laughed. With one final gesture, the king left his servants to their leisure.

Dark's screams echoed down the twisting halls of Hell, bringing smiles to the children of the fallen, even to the humans with a wicked heart. Chains screeched their cries when the demon fell to his defeat; his hands still imprisoned with shackles to Hell's ceiling. Madness devoured his brain, voices shared their thoughts. His few moments within the walls of the banished birthed insanity.

 _Dark._

Her voice, Annie's voice, sweet and luscious, honey with unnatural added sugar. It mocked Dark, told him things he wished to hear. Told him lies, the truth, the bitter reality his broken mind perceived.

 _Dark, wake up._

Bittersweet and tempting, his eyes and head played with tricks. Dark saw the nephlim leaning in front of him, witnessed a twisted simper on her innocent face. His shallow breath brushed against his bottom lip, the demon's body ached; his flesh ripped to shreds. His black eyes searched Annie's face, her slightly gaunt features made it hard for him to realize irrationality took hold. He could have sworn by the God's that when she touched him, he felt her freezing skin; tender and soft.

" _Good morning, Dark,_ " a gentle tone escaped from his mirage.

 _You're not real._

 _Go away._

" _Aw, but Dark, I'm very real,_ " she giggled; her fingers ventured down his jawline. Even a fake nephlim could make his heart skip a few beats.

He shut his eyes, the demon couldn't endure the taunts his skull played. His skin crawled with every stroke the ghost-like nephlim gave. Another crack of the bullwhip, Dark's breath hitched and he awoke to the sight of her once more. He didn't want to give into the easiest way out; Coro had to be lying. Annie would come for him, break his chains. She had to, she must. The beasts shredded his flesh again, a full-blown reaction shivered out of the demon's bloody body. Dark whimpered, pleaded, he wished for this torment to end.

 _And she went through this?_

" _I did,_ " the nephlim responded.

 _The taunts._

" _The laughter._ "

 _The constant pain._

 _How did you survive, Annie?_

Dark confronted the ghost of his hallucinations.

" _I kept my eyes on the horizon, or in this case..."_

 _The stone walls._

Annie faded from his sight, leaving the red rock behind. Every crack, every laugh, every taunt, they soon dissipated into the void. Dark was now officially broken, waiting for that single window to open. For a glass pane to shatter, and he'd flee with scraped knees.

 _Her hell._

" _My hell,_ " her voice was still present in his fragmented mental state.

 _All muddied together in the same room._

The captive demon screamed, a searing hot pain stuck to his side. Underlings snickered as they pushed a hot blade deeper into his flesh. Dark had been quiet for far too long, it resulted in such a cruel act. As they slowly removed the still sizzling metal weapon, the demon felt his innards cling to it. His blood boiled around the area, skin melted, and muscles turned to soup. They finally cracked his outer shell.

 _Far too many demons inside this chamber._

 _Probably more outside the cave._

 _I'm never getting out, at least not without a fight._

Dark sighed, he had to admit the truth. If he didn't, he would probably lose all of his sanity; even though madness tapped it gently with a hammer.

 _Eternity is where pain slumbers._

" _But Dark, eternity is where true love exists._ " This didn't sound like his Annie, she would have agreed with his bitter statement. She would have shrugged him off or laughed at its ironic reality. His own breaking mentality kept him grounded, kept him sane. Because in the end, Annie isn't the sweet and loving woman he wished she was, but that still makes her perfect.

Delusions wiggled deeper inside the mind of the broken; Dark started to hear Wilford's damnable voice mocking him. Except, the show-host was nowhere to be seen. The demon's imagination twisted, formed the hellish and honest tones Wilford speaks with.

 _"Oh, but Dark, eternity is where true madness lies."_

Tick, tock, sands dropping time down with agonizing delay. Pain, whip, shackle, blood, smeared on the body of the damned. Dark impatiently waited; insanity swallowed his very fibers. Tick, tock, drip, drop, a steady beat ringing in his ears. His heart thumped at a slow pace, saving his strength for a later date; keeping him alive. Agony can be spread upon many bodies; demons let loose their fury, their glee, and joy in a degrading act.

 _Eyes on the rock._

 _Keep seeing the stone._

 _The pain that they inflict is nothing._

 _The pain..._

A lasting memory can falter a beating heart; the sight of Annie on the cold floor back in the apartment, it haunted Dark. The glimpse of black blood oozing from her skull, her crimson eyes radiating a warm glow behind their lids. His conscious merely mentioned the possibility that she might be dead, and his heart sunk into the bottomless black pit of his acidic stomach. The demon believed he was doomed, ill fate written his script a long time ago. Taunting him with such a fiery woman, only to rip her away when things take a drastic turn for the worst.

That woman held his freezing heart in her chilly palm, a world without her is surely inevitable and hellish. Dirty and buried under the earth, his heart now laid with assumptions of the presumably dead. Hot coals awoke his grief, his sorrow screeched itself out of his throat. Demons grew restless to hear his sweet calls of pain; did everything in their power to bring him down right in Hell, where he belongs.

Hours ticked into painful days, Dark's madness was an escape beyond the lands time. Paper dates would flip into a full week; burned over scars mirrored Annie's. By the last counting seconds, the demon was covered in grime and his own blood. Heavy dark circles ringed his black eyes, sleep was a small ray of hope within the true darkness of the universe.

The captive demon saw bare feet poke out of a robe. Dark lifted his head and broke his glued gaze on the rocky floor; a king paid him a visit.

"Well, don't you look like shit." Coro quipped a smile, his long nails dug into Dark's pale skin.

"Probably because you're looking in a mirror." Insanity would never deter snarkiness away from the demon. Despite his fragile and shattered position, he was still as sharp (and cocky) as a pin.

Coro's spiteful rage snapped at Dark, the king's nails sunk deep into the flesh of his throat. Pain seeped into the demon's hard outer shell, but the searing agony wasn't quite over yet. Neither was the impeccable madness. Life's fragile mirror cracked, deep hidden truths seeped through the shards of glass. Just enough head trauma and insanity will twist the reality of the world.

Long forgotten chestnut eyes, short, sleek dark hair; a woman without a smile stepped out of the rock formations. She reached for Dark, her lace shawl loosely draped over her arms. Her pale lips glued shut, a red glow pulsing around her small frame. This woman, her image tapped into the repressed memories Dark held deep within him.

Hysteria wasn't finished having its fun, another one stepped forth from the rock. Prim and proper, a man in a suit. He gripped a cane tightly within the palm of his hand. What frightened Dark the most was his uncanny similar looks to the ghostly male figure. Just like the woman, he had an aura pulsing around him, a deep blue desperate to shatter the walls and break the stone.

" _Give in_ ," they said in unison.

" _Give into the madness. Give into the darkness._ "

" _Break for me, Dark,_ " the woman pleaded.

" _You just have to give in. Let me in, Dark,_ " the man begged.

The demon's stomach lurched, that prim and proper man had his voice; controlled the same tones. But these faces, so clear to see, Dark knew them. However, he couldn't place names on the dead.

 _Madness consumes._

 _Shadows devour._

 _Welcome home, Darkiplier._

 _We've been waiting for you._


	24. Chapter Twenty Three: Unlikely Alliance

Hands crawled away from pooling blackness, snagging white walls with their deathly grip. Annie moaned in pain, her head throbbed with the beat of her heart. The nephlim held her torso up with weak arms, eyelids heavy as she searched the pitch black room. One of her cheeks felt wet, palms sloshing in a puddle of blood; the events before her blackout were foggy and unrecognizable.

Another groan rumbled out of Annie's throat, dragging herself across the floor. Cries of agony echoed in the sunlit home, the nephlim managed to trudge into the bathroom. After a while, she was able to pull herself up and lean on the sink. The nephlim's reflection glared hungry and dim eyes back at her. Annie watched the thin sludge flood the right side of her face, watched herself bleed to a grave.

"Dawn!" the nephlim wailed. "Dawn, please! Heed my call and obey! Come to my aid, summon thy blade, burn my foes, and slaughter thy names!"

A golden face stuck itself through the mirror, Annie now stared at the dead, her own reflection blurred by Dawn's body. No one dared to speak, Dawn swiftly phased into the washroom; fragments of her holy blade assembling in the heart of her soul. A mother would never wish pain unto her child, but this was inevitable; the nephlim would bleed to death if she didn't close the wound.

The nephlim's screams will forever haunt her mother, no matter the scenario. Annie hyperventilated, her cold fingers running over the searing hot skin. She covered the scar with some strands of hair, praying that one day it will fade. She didn't need any more disfigurations.

"If Dark did that to you, I'm kicking his ass." Dusk floated on in and leaned on a mint tile wall.

 _Dark._

"Dark!" Annie scrambled and darted out into the living room. Her shadows consumed the furniture, even continuing to eat the leather couch. Left, right, nothing; the nephlim swiveled to find her loved one. Nothing but a pang and a sting to the skull. Her blade companions came rushing out after her, only to find her frazzled and terrified.

"What happened, dear?" Dawn asked with a tender voice and ran her warm hand over her child's arm.

Annie began to pace, her hands digging through her matted hair. "Wilford took him! He's gone! I don't know where he-" the nephlim stopped in herself, "he's in Hell, isn't he?"

The dead glanced at each other, they didn't know if he was. They weren't there to witness the demons, the violence, or even the struggle. If they were, perhaps it could have been prevented. In the end, Annie wanted her space, wanted her alone time with Dark.

 _And look where it's got me._

"I'm gonna be sick," Annie gagged out her words, rushing for the kitchen sink. With no content within her stomach, she hacked out spit and phlegm.

Dawn raced after her daughter, but when she went to console, her hand sunk into Annie's flesh and bones. The dead angel couldn't rub her own child on the back. Couldn't pull her long hair away from her face to prevent anything getting in it.

"Annie, you need to calm down. Think for a second, if he's in Hell, how do we get him out?" Dusk stated.

The nephlim's cold thumb brushed against her wet bottom lip, cleaning the damp away. Nerves still had their fit with her stomach, she had the urge to hurl once more. Her icy touch ran over the searing hot scar on her forehead; Annie snagged her nails through her long black hair.

"I can't storm down there without any backup. I need an army, I need allies. With my reputation, the best option I have is mindless humans." A sigh rolled out of her lungs, the pit of her stomach still queasy. Frayed nerves choked more pooling phlegm in the nephlim's throat. Her hot breath dried the leftover saliva upon Annie's mouth; her throat burned with acid, and tears prickled her cheeks.

"Relax, Annie, I'm sure he's holding on. Furthermore, humans won't be strong enough to infiltrate Hell's forces," Dusk highlighted the fact. The only demon to be completely honest with grim matters such as this.

"Dusk, don't even think about suggesting that," Dawn hesitated, she wasn't certain where he headed with his proclamation.

"Stop, I have a headache! Both of you are acting like children! Get on with the point, Dusk!"

The dead demon glimpsed at his golden lover. His faded purple teeth dug into his bottom lip before he spoke his mind, "Victor. Victor, the king of honor, may be able to help you, Annie. You may have to perform the ritual to open the Golden Gates, but we both know you can enter. Dawn, you should go with her."

"D-Dusk! I can't! No!" Dawn stammered with terror.

"Hush it! I'm not facing my grandfather, out of the question! How could you even propose such a thing, are you insane?!" the nephlim screamed.

"Annie, think about this rationally. Dark's in Hell, you're a three-man band. Do you honestly think that you can waltz down in there and scream for your love back?" Dusk leaned against the polished white countertops, staring down the feeble looking nephlim.

Annie's palms and chilly touch stroked her temples; a headache continued pierced down the pathways of her skull. Sadly, Dusk's blunt case was right. Humans wouldn't believe her cause, angels cannot be trusted, and demons got her into this mess. All roads lead to an impeccable end, either hers or the demon she's fallen for.

"I don't love him, I just... this house. That's it, this house seems empty. It's cold and lifeless without him." The nephlim took a deep breath, inhaling freezing air to ice over her lungs. Her teeth sunk into the soft and tender flesh of her pale bottom lip. Pain was the best way for her to avoid a flow of salty water. Her chest burned, stomach ached, head pounding, and Dark wasn't there to console her.

 _Pathetic._

 _Instead of rushing down into Hell, guns blazing, I'm here._

 _Feeling pity for myself._

Dusk and Dawn shared another glance with each other; they grew suspicious with Annie's recent behavior. The nephlim was the type of person to withhold tears and bite down on threats. But after she woke up, she was a black puddle, emotions reflecting like sunlight on the surface of the ocean.

"Alright, Alright. What do I need?" Annie's voice trembled, she shook a little herself.

Dawn stepped forward, listing off the items she learned by heart, "A marigold, a pin, and holy water."

"Where the fuck am I going to get holy water? If you can't tell, I'm not a full blooded angel, Dawn!" the nephlim snapped her unstable temper.

"No, but you are a full-blooded bitch right now," Dusk muttered.

"What the hell did you call me, you undead thrall?!" Annie's left hand contorted into a black menacing (and shredding), beastlike claw. She dashed after the dead demon, ready to lash out and separate his essence.

"Focus! Both of you! Dusk, calm yourself! Annie, stand down!" Dawn yelled; something that she hasn't done in a very long time.

Dusk was inches away from the crawling blackness Annie's fingers held. Terror varnished his forgotten lavender face, but he soon wiped the slate clean. In front of him was still a horrific sight, his daughter flickered between human and non. Onyx skin and porcelain white. Growling, baring either teeth or an opal slit. Hyperventilating, her eyes darted between purple and gold, reluctantly standing down to her mother's request.

"A marigold? I guess I'm going far, the snow would have wilted whatever was left." The nephlim cracked her knuckles along with her neck, eyeballing Dusk. "I'll return, don't follow."

The coldhearted and short-tempered nephlim snatched her coat, hightailing it out of the apartment. She left the undead to their thoughts, or whatever they could stir from their speculations. Dawn searched for a pin by phasing through drawers and darkened cabinets; whilst the dead demon pondered on how they would get their hands on holy water. It wasn't like Annie was going to march into a church and demand aid from humans; besides, it's not the true thing.

Dawn's blood is no longer, they cannot taint water with it. Their daughter already lost enough, but some still laid on the floor. It could work; however, the demon within her soul could change the outcome of holy water into poison. The last thing they needed was a portal to the Underworld with no backup.

None of this phased them the most though, Dusk came to a conclusion with Annie's recent behavior.

"I'm kicking his ass, Dawn," the demonic father snottily declared.

"D-Dusk," Dawn stuttered and played with her hands, "we don't know for sure. Don't make any rash decisions."

"Rash decisions?! We left her alone and look what happened!" He held his arms out to show off the empty space the situation left them in.

"Calm down dear, we don't actually know. You know Annie, she's cold. Analytical; and by right definition, a bitch." Dawn wasn't going to sugar coat her words, didn't have to with no nephlim on the scene. She took her lover's hand into hers, feeling his lost warmth hidden within the violet shades.

"Dawn, she was on the verge of tears; even argued with herself that she doesn't love Dark! Which we all fucking know is not true. I may be dead, not blind," Dusk spoke with blunt and spearing tones. He found himself running his thumb across her golden lips, the back of her hand reaching to his own and planted a kiss. Somehow, someway, the angel was a calming light in his perpetual dark world.

"Because he's in Hell. Annie knows exactly what he's going through, that would be enough to make her vomit. It would make me vomit. And as to her crying, imagine being alone, no one to help. Shunned by both Hell and Heaven, leaving your allies to be the dead or very few powerful beings." His angelic wife nudged her nose against the palm of his hand, the two found comfort in just being able to touch each other. The dead could run their hands across table tops, try to ruffle other's hair; no dust would move, but strand could shift out of place.

"The only two who would help other than us is Light and Anti. That's why I suggested your father, dear." The dead demon dolefully lowered his head, clunking straight into Dawn's. Winter's bitter wind and Summer's rageful heat danced, they bit each other upon the lips until their spark returned. Death could not separate the doomed driven lovers, powers beyond them brought them closer. Their own child lit their flame, put density to their bodies. Love without touch is a love without a connection.

Dawn felt whatever was left of her body be devoured by the lust of Dusk, his strong force pushing her towards a wall. Of course, they phased on through halfway, surrounded by drywall, pipes, and wires. His cold ventured down her neck, aggressive and icing her flame over. His claws dug into her soul; Dawn finally saw the reason why she fell in love with such a dangerous man. His true form, his true spirit; so alike to their daughter, but no eyes or smile could be seen. A man of darkness, of shadow, of nightmares, and terror.

The dead angel grabbed him by the horns, Dusk bit his wife's lower lip. His sharp teeth dug deep into her essence, golden heart fluttering next to his lavender one. Further steps weren't taken, a door slammed and the spirits checked beyond the walls. Annie returned with a yellow flower pinned in her hair. The slight color derailed the usual reds and blacks on her body.

"What the hell were you two doing?" the nephlim demanded.

Only their heads stuck out of the wall, and they shared a look with one another.

"N-Nothing!" The cheeks of Dawn burned with a sweet rose, shading over her gold. Dusk's mischievous smirk caught her line of vision, the angel's cheeks only inflamed more.

Annie rolled her eyes, pulling the marigold out of her thick raven locks. "Fine, whatever. Do you guys have the pin? Did you even find one?"

"Drawer," Dusk replied while pointing towards the kitchen.

The nephlim followed her father's directions, ripping open the drawer with great force. The items inside rattled and cried, Annie dug through the contaminants before finding the single small needle in that haystack. Flesh from the stem popped as the small piece of sharp metal dug through the greens; Annie held the flower up to the setting sunlight. Admiring it underneath the oranges and reds evening had to offer.

"How am I going to obtain holy water?" Annie calmly asked, her temper on the low down.

The dead demon pointed to the leftover pool of blood.

"You'll have to mix that with water and hope for the best. I don't know if it will be poison or holy, but we won't know unless we try, right?" Dusk shrugged and stepped out of the wall. His hand clenched the golden light of Dawn's, coaxing her to remove herself from hiding.

The nephlim filled a glass with mere tap water and sauntered over to the wretched smelling puddle. She flinched as she went to smear her hand in the thin goo, Annie's pale skin crawled when she drenched her palm in the watery black paint. A gag croaked out of her throat, the aroma of her own plasma churned her stomach. Sickly sweet, a hint of rubber, the smell of pure and unfiltered death. She sunk her hand into the glass of water, blood splitting into two. The blackness coated the bottom of the glass, separating from a warm red color that floated to the top.

 _Strange._

 _Never knew my blood could be red._

Acidic bonds started to crack the glass; her demonic blood snapped away from the holy. The pure water on top, separated by an unholy poison. Annie rushed for another glass, pouring whatever she could in it. Getting the majority of what she could out of holy water, she shoved the breaking drinking glass into the kitchen sink. The poisoned filled cup shattered and covered the bottom of the basin in shards.

"Well, that was interesting. The fun part begins though." Taking a deep breath, the nephlim felt her hand enwrapped with warmth as she dipped it into the glass of water. She flopped the flower with a single pin through its heart on the floor. Beads of holy water trickled onto its petals, sliding down Annie's palm. White walls began to shine, twisting into ovals until a swirl of gold came from its center.

"Are you coming, Dawn?" the nephlim turned to ask as she gripped the edge of the portal.

"N-No, you go on ahead,"Dawn replied, shaking her head and backing away.

Red and gold faced each other, an untold misunderstanding. Mother and daughter withholding truths and lies.

Annie let their string go, heading on into the lights and purity. Earth faded away, clouds under her feet, and a large gold embroidered gate faced her. Danger was soon her new friend, a flaming sword pointed directly at her throat; a male angel wielding such a searing weapon.

"Demon, why do you come here?" His piercing blue eyes demanded Annie to answer.

"I seek aid from your king, lower your weapons. And it's nephlim, not demon."


	25. Chapter Twenty Four: Green Eyes and Lies

Searing warmth poked at the center of Annie's neck; that hard ass brunette didn't let his guard down in the slightest. The nephlim inhaled the heat of the sizzling blade, burning the passageways to her lungs. The unmoral demon within her wanted to rip that blade out of the angel's hand and shove it so far up his ass that he would be Earth's new sun. It could be the fact that she now roamed where the saints lay their heads, but she refrained from doing that very thing. Thankfully she didn't have to resort to such degrading acts of violence; the gate guardian sheathed his weapon, his ice eyes continued to stare her down.

"Broken crown? By what right do you have to see our king?" the snarky angel inquired.

"By right of morals, now step aside! Or I will show you what the broken crown can really do!" Annie snarled, her teeth baring as she flickered from mortal to monster.

The nephlim saw the angel's Adam's Apple jump, he swallowed his fear kissed words. A tiny glimpse of her shadows stained his pure mind, stretching nightmares over his eyes. The brunette angel stepped back from his post, gesturing her towards the embroidered gates of gold. A bar lifted from its lock, the nephlim gaining entrance to the kingdom of clouds.

Annie clasped her hand over her heart, never in her life would she expect to step beyond divinity. To enter with corrupted blood and soul; to save a man born by unholy right. The nephlim ran into the cloudy city, angels and dead humans staring at the wingless woman.

 _Don't mind their eyes._

 _Humans don't understand._

 _Angels are hypocritical._

Foggy boulevards and chiseled homes, Annie continued down the path of her fate in search of a castle; a throne within the kingdom of peace and riches. She could not turn to ask for favors, children of love would not spread their wisdom for her. The nephlim was on her own, scuffing the clouds and polluting white with thunderous grey. No friends, no allies, no family; trudging along a dugout road in the haze.

A familiar face within the white out of Heaven, Light stood before a white door, golden roses decorated its pale color. His arms folded behind his back, standing straight and poised; polished in his bleak suit. Cold fingers encased the guardian's shoulder and Light whipped around to find Annie. Forlorn smeared itself across her face like dark and gloomy blood.

"Annie!" Light opened his eyes further, his shock spreading doubts in his mind. "What are you doing? You're not supposed to be here! Leave! Before someone puts a dagger to your throat!" the guardian lowered his voice, gripping the tall woman's shoulders. She may have fallen for a demon, but he was going to a devil in an angel's body. Ice stabbed his chest when he witnessed something heartbreaking; Annie's crimson cat-like eyes swelled with tears.

"Dark's in danger, Light! I need help, and this is the last place I can think of. I need to speak with my grandfather, Victor. Don't act dumb, I know you know him! Please, Light. Dark isn't going to last," the nephlim was all over the place with her emotions and tone. Gripping his suit, screaming at him and pleading for help. She was a wreck, the curse of love had taken a toll on her heart; head over heals and insane.

Light glanced at the door behind him, Victor just beyond. The king would be filling out paperwork of the newly deceased. Still, an audience with the king of honor meant a high profile and proper behavior. A sobbing nephlim wasn't going to go well with their king, he wasn't even worried about the fact that the broken crown wishes for aid.

"Alright, alright, calm down. What happened?" Light stroked his warm thumbs on her cheeks and caught her falling tears. But since Annie is such a spitfire, she rewarded him with a smack across his jowl.

"Don't fucking touch me!" the nephlim shrieked and recoiled, covering her face with her hands.

The guardian sighed, she'll never change. "Fine, I won't, but I can't help you if I don't know what's going on." Alas, he still wished to soothe her, hesitant to stroke her dark hair.

"Wilford captured Dark, I believe he's in Hell. Due to the association with me, I believe..." Annie gagged, she couldn't stomach her own words. The mere thought of whips, hot daggers, and any torture the demons see fit brought a horrifying stir in the pit of her gut. "I believe," the nephlim repeated, "they're lacerating him."

"He doesn't let up, does he?" Light sighed and started to pace. "I wonder what pushed him to the king of mayhem."

Annie growled, "What else? Power, immortality. Any human would want that; some may be innocent, but given the chance, they're all greedy."

The guardian couldn't argue; at the end of the day, the nephlim's pessimism was right. His thumb stroked the blonde hair on his unshaved chin. His king would be the best one to lend a hand, but willing to bestow his word upon the broken crown? That was a whole different scenario.

Light was hesitant to knock on the door before him. Sinking his ivory teeth into the soft pink flesh of his lower lip, the guardian pondered if he should bust in and enter. The nephlim was an impatient woman though, his peripheral vision snagged the strong glow of her fierce gaze. His blue eyes focused on her body language; fists digging into her sides and her left foot patted down clouds. He wasn't going to push her buttons further, Light hit the wooden door gently with his knuckles.

"Light, you know by now, if you wish to speak with me just enter!" a voice with little to no honey hollered beyond the rose scattered door.

"Y-Yes sir!" Light croaked in fear; Annie couldn't help but smirk from the shakiness in his voice.

 _Well, I'll be._

 _Pompous ass number two is actually scared of something._

 _I have a feeling it's with good reasoning though._

The inside of a ruler's office is everything a lowly half demon (damned to earth) could imagine. A picture view window overlooking the city he foresees; polished white tile at the feet of everyone. A creamy white wooden desk sat in the middle of the room, with its king right behind it. Victor's emerald eyes flared with flames when he saw his second guest.

"Get out," the king grumbled, slowly rising from his chair.

"I know you don't wish to see me, but I need your help. Trust me, I'd never come to a place as pure as this." Annie gestured to the whites and golds, spitting blue ice at the raging king.

"Get out, you're not wanted! I have nothing to do with you. If you wish to remain alive, I suggest you make haste!" Victor snapped.

Annie stepped further into the office, swiping her hands through the air. She had enough, tired of a hardheaded king refusing to listen. "Put your differences aside for one fucking moment! If you even feel slightly sorry for your life choices, you'll hear me out for a hiccup."

Light's blue eyes darted between the king and broken crown, watching bad blood stir with haunting remnants of the past. His king was ready to kill her himself, whilst Annie was doing her best to not summon hazardous weapons. Even if she did, Dusk would not follow and Dawn would have an uneasy explanation to make.

"Annie, I think you should-" Light tried to reason with the furious family, but Annie gripped him by the tie. He felt the fabric tighten around his throat, so close to cutting the air from his windpipe. The once pure humanoid beauty flickered away into the wicked shade, opal eyes glaring hatred into his. It was hard for Annie to sneer for her mouth was a sliver of white light, no teeth beyond her lips.

"Hold your god damn tongue, pawn!" her temper pierced a threatening hot blade to his throat.

"Did you just call me a fucking pawn, you-!" Light raised his hand (and voice) ready to slaughter what should have been killed a long time ago. Corruption and pure seconds away from war, a king broke their childish quarrel. Victor gripped his ally's wrist, the fight between hit and restraint began. The guardian opened his mouth to argue; she shouldn't be allowed to roam freely and to speak what she wishes. And maybe that's what made him different from Dark.

 _Dark can understand how she feels._

 _Forgotten._

 _Lost._

 _Vengeful._

 _Where I'll still see her as something that shouldn't exist._

"Stand down, that's an order." Victor's grip started to cut off Light's circulation to his hand, he reluctantly let go. The blonde guardian stepped back only to feel the knot in his tie close around his throat. Annie still had a tight grip on him. One by one, Victor uncurled her fingers from its strong grasp around the offwhite tie.

"Yes, sir," it wasn't loud, but Annie still caught the obedience in Light's mumbled response. He stood away from the broken crown, arms folded behind his back. Almost as if he withheld himself from butchering her in front of the king.

"What is your request? You have five minutes to convince me." The king of honor ventured back to his desk, placing both palms down on the light wood.

 _This was it._

 _Now or never._

The nephlim took a deep breath, carefully choosing her words. One small slur of vulgarity and Dark could be sliced open. "I request a boon."

"And what do I get in return?" Victor curiously gestured to the air around him and planted a seat in his golden desk chair.

She dragged her feet across the cool tile, disturbing whatever fog that had settled just above it. Annie's hands contorted into her all too familiar black claws, she dug them into the wood of her grandfather's desk. Red and green warned each other, a battle with unspoken threats.

"Repent for what you did to my mother. I give you an option, and I'll forgive you for the sin of murder," Annie proposed.

The unending debate between the eyes of the immortal came to a screeching end, Victor blinked. Astonished that she would even resort to such a low blow; she couldn't even bestow a king forgiveness. The king of honor broke their impeccable silence by laughing at her offer; it was ridiculous.

"Me? Repent? Why would I need to repent for killing your mother, broken cro-" Victor prepared his improper lecture only to be yanked towards an outraged nephlim. Her sharp talons poked through the threads of his white dress shirt.

"My name is Annie, best to learn it now before I give you a different option to repent. You know, for a king of honor, you're truly chaotic." Despite her goal, she hoped hostility (with a hint of truth) will make the king of honor shut the hell up for five seconds. By the looks of shock plastering his face and the slight jump of his Adam's apple, it worked; for a moment. Victor raced back to the intimidating visage, advising her to stand down.

"Don't compare me to Coro, but continue." Victor cautiously gestured to her to let him go.

"Someone I know is in danger, he's in Hell. You will give me the army I require to infiltrate the Underworld." Annie released her grandfather's shirt in a rough manner. "And you'll get to have a stab at good ol' Coro down there. Deal?"

"And repent for killing your mother?"

The nephlim leaned into the desk, the pupils of her eyes narrowed, became slivers of a dark moon. Rage fueled their reaction. "Along with an explanation of why."

Victor curled his upper lip and crossed his arms over his chest. A tough bargain to strike, but if that meant the broken crown will be quiet for the next few years, so be it. He wouldn't have to worry about checking up on her, seeing if she's causing chaos or calamity.

"Alright, but does this someone have a name? I need more intel than your petty squabble," Victor cackled, every dance or string he pulled brought a rumble of quaking anger within Annie. And as bright as daylight was, she clearly withstrained herself from taking him by the neck and strangling him on sight.

Annie took a deep breath, she stepped further away from the desk. It was just a name, a label to call someone. To her, it was a curse; a reason for her grandfather to damn him to despair. "It's Dark."

Victor glanced over to his ally, he was unusually quiet. For the guardian not to speak up about his own - well, blood isn't what they are. Close they may be, Dark and Light are not brothers. Still, he kept tabs on his safety as much as Victor kept tabs on Annie's whereabouts. Even though he obviously wished the demon would crawl into a corner of Hell and never return.

"And why should we go after him? You sure he didn't just get sick of you and ran off?" The king of honor drew a sick smile as he turned to face the broken crown once more. It vanished when thin streams of salt water dripped from the corner of her eyes. For a demon, she has emotions; she cares. She understands life and death, cruelty and kindness. The nephlim knows the bitter salted wounds your own race can give you. That's what separates her from the demons; from Dark.

"I saw them drag him down by chains, force him to misery! I watched helplessly, bled helplessly; I thought this was it. This is the final time I'm going to see him. They're going to kill him, slaughter him for the sin of association. Just because he knew the broken crown. Just because he knew me!" Annie shrieked in the Heavens; clouds rumbled with thunder and darkened with anguish. The lightbulb above them flickered, shadows sucking the light from its socket.

"And you know this how?" The king of honor was mentally kicking himself, he shouldn't have inquired such a provoking question. Her emotions alone can tumble Heaven down and let it turn to chaos.

The nephlim's teeth dug deep into the flesh of her lower lip, admittance was never easy. In particular, it was the past that continued to rip her from the ground by her roots.

"Because I barely made it out alive." Her fingers fumbled with the hem of her shirt.

"What?" Victor prodded.

 _"I almost died."_


	26. Chapter Twenty Five: A Nephlim's Tale

They say lies can lead to a painful truth, but what if the truth stung far worse than the lie? A king of absolute honor stared the nephlim down, awaiting the answers he desperately wanted. Victor's green eyes bore holes into Annie's pale complexion, her skin formed goosebumps at the mere thought of what she was about to do. She could only imagine Light's piercing lake gaze upon her back; the nephlim clawed at the hem of her black shirt.

Fabric scratched the inflamed marks on her stomach, Annie lifted her shirt upward, flinching as she does. Once Light caught glimpse of her porcelain skin lined with pink scars, he jerked his head away. He assumed that it was Dark's doing, however, that was further from the actual truth. Whilst the king reeled on separate matters.

"Why didn't you call for help?" Victor prodded.

"Are you insane? Pray for help from the only family that has damned me to eternity?! Do you actually believe that you'd rush to my aid if I cried to the Heavens?" The nephlim leaned forward, digging her claws into the light wooden desk. "The king I know slaughtered my mother."

"And the daughter that I knew slept with a demon! They created you!"

"And that daughter was still your own blood. That very blood stained your godly hands. You're no honorable king. You're a vengeful and judging murderer," the nephlim retaliated, her black fingerlike claws dug welts into the wood of the desk.

Light's chair screeched as he got up, the palm of his hand brushed over Annie's disfigured back. "Enough! Sitting here bickering about something that happened twenty-seven years ago isn't going to help the situation!"

The guardian's warm hand burned the nephlim's spine, panic sent a lightning bolt down her body and she shoved him away. It wasn't hard, not enough to send an angel barreling into Hell, but it did leave a shaking Annie to stumble off. She crouched down into a ball, her body trembling as she covered the top of her head.

"D-Don't touch me, it burns."

With caution, Victor arose from his chair and knelt down to the only blood he had left. Its existence was wrong, it breathing meant destruction afoot. But it had his daughter's voice, it had Cassandra's heart. Every book he wrote on the nephlim plastered assumptions and lies to her name, but he's never spoken to her until this very day. And in the blink of an eye, he wished to set them ablaze along with his mistakes.

"Light, gather your things and rally the other archangels." The king stood up and straightened his shirt, he held a hand out for Annie to rise into battle.

Regardless, she was a strong-willed woman and wouldn't need a god's hand to help her up. The nephlim stood straight and tears still prickled the corners of her eyes. Sending shockwaves throughout the kingdom, Annie bowed before her grandfather as a sign of respect and gratitude. This, however, does not atone him for his sins (yet).

And now gears of war started to turn; Light gathered upper-class saints whilst Annie led Victor to the gate between clouds and dirt. Broken crown and whole stepped through the gold strung portal, and this is when all hell broke loose. The king (being an angel himself) would see Dawn as clear as day, except it wasn't Dawn's face he remembered.

"Cassandra?!" Victor yelled.

The spirit's eyes widened and she held her hands, trying to back away. She bumped into Dusk, the purple dead held his wife close as he bore his gaze into the living. The nephlim pulled the ritual to Heaven apart and studied the three of them with a rather confused look.

"Not now," Dawn breathed while fumbling with her fingers.

Her father opened his mouth to ask why (and how) did she continue to roam this plane.

"Not now!" his daughter shrieked.

"No! We're talking about this, Cassandra! Why are you still dead?! You should have been resurrected years ago!" Victor flailed his arms about in rage and stepped forth towards his daughter.

Dawn stuttered while pressing her essence against her husband; she couldn't explain that she asked for this. And she didn't have to, Annie shoved her grandfather's shoulder gently.

"Don't fucking yell at her, it was my fault anyway."

Victor spun around and pointed back at his daughter, whilst she shook her head at Annie in fear. "You?! What the hell did you do?! You called me a monster, well look what you did to your mother!"

"Mother? Please, she's not my mother." She snorted and held her hips. "And I was three for your information, I didn't know what morals were. Besides, they didn't want to forget each other."

Dawn lowered her head and scrunched her face, her legs wobbled until she no longer could stand. Dusk fell with her, shrouding her in his perpetual purple shade. Their lies caught up with them and now their daughter was blinded by the bliss of their trio. All it took was one glimpse of a king to pull the rug right out from underneath them.

"Oh, this is rich!" Victor wandered into the kitchen with his arms out and bellowed out laughing. "You fucking lied to yourself so much that you believe you didn't meld your mother into this world! Did you do the same to your father?!"

Between the wails of the dead and her grandfather's haunting laugh, it didn't take long for Annie to tumble to the floor. She gagged as she clenched her fists, the day that she created her blades replaying over and over in her head. If they remained just a dead angel and demon, she could continue on with her life; but now? Now everything made sense. The gentle touch of Dawn; the harsh criticism and guidance from Dusk. Down to the way they protected her with every last fiber of their being.

"What the hell?" Annie shook violently as she glared at the quivering dead.

"Annie..." Dusk trailed off, he didn't know what to say.

"We had our reasons for not telling you," Dawn croaked.

Victor came back around the island and raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you really didn't know?"

The nephlim ran her hands through her hair. "No! I was three! I don't remember what my parents look like! Oh god!" She started to rock back and forth, swallowing to refrain from hurling the contents of her stomach. "Their screams were so fucking loud, but I was the only one to hear their pain!"

Arching her back and holding her arms behind her head, Annie locked her skull between her knees. Lost in the fight against insanity, she hadn't noticed her grandfather kneel down and place a hand on her head. Victor isn't a demon or human, yes he holds honor above morality, but he can show compassion in the darkest of hours.

"Lift your head child."

The nephlim obeyed, her glassy tear-filled eyes about to shatter.

"Don't take what I'm saying as approval, but never forget that they wanted this. Now, pull yourself together. Dark needs you more than ever," Victor's calm force washed anguish from the room and rewarded the nephlim with a genuine smirk. He held out his hand for her to rise with him.

Their union was sealed with a handshake. Alas, melancholy remained a bloody stain in the nephlim's soul. A sigh rolled out of her nose; Victor was right. She had to face this with a leveled head, and that was easier said than done. Regardless, she whistled for her blades to summon by her side, still a hot mess themselves. The four brought chaos and justice out of the apartment, their aim on the underworld.

On foot through slushy snow, a day of reckoning cried to Hell and the nephlim gathered the last of her flock. City buildings turned into tall, bare, forest trees and Annie banged on the door to where it all began; Anti stirred awake.

"Glitch-bitch, get your ass up! I know you're in there, open the damn door!"

The cabin's front door popped open, the Irish virus rubbed his left eye and the slit in his throat reopened. "Annie? Where's Dark? And who's he?"

Pushing passed the semi-awake Anti, the nephlim marched into the cabin and set her destination on Dark's room. She knew he'd have a few good weapons and supplies left in there. With a newfound fire burning in her soul, Annie dropped knife after knife into a nearby knapsack.

"Dark's in Hell. We're fighting back and you're coming with us," the nephlim stated blatantly.

"What?!" the virus croaked at first before clearing his throat and trying to deepen his voice, "I can't fight."

Annie came back into the living room and plopped the knife filled sack at Anti's feet. "You can and you will. Now get your shit."

The virus slowly picked up the knapsack and slid the strap over his shoulder. The knives jostled inside of the bag, crying for a taste of blood and war. He had a hard time keeping up with the god and nephlim, conversing over plans he couldn't understand. Their feet trudged through slush; shoes and pants drenched in melting snow. Anti sidled up to Annie, nudging her in the shoulder with his.

"Annie, what's going on? What happened?" the fragmented song sung its verse.

"The inevitable, Wilford found us and dragged Dark down with him."

The virus slouched and kept his voice down; eyeballing the king of honor, "And him?"

"He's our king; her grandfather," a female with a haughty attitude sniped.

A group of winged creatures blocked their path, weapons sheathed. Four in total, Light being the last one in the back. The haughty female led them all with her head held high and gazed down at the lesser beasts with dark chocolate irises. Her jawline sharper than her sword, lips thin and nose stalky. Skin a warm caramel and smooth like the candy.

Different from the rest, she held the colors of corruption and blood on her plated armor. Her blade seemed to have seen its fair share of beheadings. Her hair short and spunky, the natural shade of a raven's wing; whilst her flight mechanisms oozed a red draining glow. An archangel with a fallen's stare.

The other's were either dressed in gold, green, or white, anything other than a dark crimson or black sky. The arrogant female stepped forth, towering over Annie with her height and caused the nephlim to stumble back.

"I thought you were joking, Light. Didn't think the little halfbreed had the balls to pray for Heaven's aid."

The nephlim stood tall up on her tiptoes, her hands firmly on her hips and stared the saint down. "I didn't know you were bringing someone from Hell, guardian."

Metal scraped against each other, a high pitched ring reverberated from the now unsheathed blade. Its razor-sharp edge scratched Annie's throat, but not enough to pierce her skin. The nephlim stumbled back and glared at the battle maiden with the weapon's shine blinding her.

"Gabrielle!" the nephlim's grandfather barked, sliding into the space between halfbreed and the edge of her death. The blade poked the ball of his nose and his green eyes squinted at the archangel.

The rest (excluding Light) raised their weapons, the one in forest green leather armor snapped the nock into her bow. The feather fletching tickled the side of her pale and freckled wide nose; her blue-gray eyes slightly twitched as she stared down the shaft. She straightened her back and the woodland color braid fell off of her shoulder, it swayed in Winter's wind. With a firm grasp, Light gripped the archer's arm and whispered into her ear.

"Sam, lower your weapon."

The green archangel snarled through gritted teeth, "She should atone for her sins!"

"Here, here!" the other angel decked out in gold bellowed out; she stood rather tall and graceful with her short honey hair and icy blue eyes. Wielding the hilt backhanded, the edge of her daggers lightly touched her olive skin. Winter grabbed the skirt of her light attire and pushed it against her long legs.

"Abby! I said lower-"

"Enough!" Anti shoved Gabrielle's hand, forcing her blade to stab the snow instead.

"Why are we sitting here bitching about virtues when my best friend is god knows where?!" the virus piped while his voice danced in many different pitches.

The nephlim gripped Anti's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze; her eyes darted towards the haughty angel, pupils swallowed by her red irises. "He's right, we shouldn't be wasting time. Need I remind you that I am not your enemy, Coro is."

With a rough tug, Gabrielle sneered at the nephlim and pulled her blade out of the snow. The other two remained on edge for a while, the first to lower her guard was Sam. But Abby took a little more time; she darted her blue eyes between her king and the virus, skipping over the nephlim in between on purpose. Blinking a few times, she gradually lowered her daggers and studied Anti's glitchy body. Scarlet shades shrouded her olive cheeks and her gaze avoided the flickering Irishman at all costs.

"You may not be my enemy, but you're not my friend," the blood-red angel hissed.

Light stepped forth from the back of the crowd and held his hands behind his back. "Then we have an agreement. Annie, three others await your orders near the gates of Hell. Say the word and we'll open the portal."

"Hey! Wait, how did you get a demon's blood?" Dusk asked, but he, of course, was swamped by the sea of saints.

"Dusk, er-" the nephlim bit her thumbnail, "Well, my father wants to know how you got a demon's blood. You'd need it to open the gateway."

Angels did not weep, nor did they bestow wisdom. The shadow and malice in their eyes were enough to tell a depressing tale, one life lost is another's gain.


	27. Chapter Twenty Six: Devil, Devil

Hell embraced the entourage with a cold demanding shadow. Anxiety hit the nephlim's throat, the gate of thorns an everlasting nightmare in the darkest pit of her mind. If memories serve her well, her true source of dread had tunnels underneath their feet. An angel with mauve wings attempted to bumrush the gate, the root of her power festered in her chest and attacked the immobile object with a purple glow. The nephlim hissed for the youngest to regroup with the rest, and perhaps to be a little less reckless.

"You're not in charge of me," the mauve angel barked.

Annie scoffed and dipped her legs into a hole in the ground. "Fine, die there."

Her hair, like a black blanket, fluttered in the air as she dropped into the sewers below. Hellhounds howled above the nephlim, six archangels and a king took the plunge into Hell's core. Boots hit the water, splashes echoed down a dirty, rocky, and wet path. The seventh (and final) saint rolled in after escaping a nasty bite from the demon dogs. Each one of them arose from their drop, investigating the red dusty walls around them.

"Nice of you to rejoin us, Elodie," another crimson arch piped, her attire a bit lighter than the haughty angel.

"Can it, Rose!" the mauve saint hissed.

Annie gestured for the rest to stay back and proceeded forward, dirt left her boots to mingle with the puddles. Sold souls whispered cries for help as the entourage traversed through the dugout caverns. The angel's readied their weapons for bloodshed and the only other living demon kept to the shadows.

Victor brushed his shoulder against the nephlim's. "You sure you kno-"

"Shh!" Annie whipped her head and glared at her grandfather, quite displeased with his distracting noise.

Whips snapped their ferocious call down the nearest left turn, along with screams of a familiar demon. Anti pushed off the grimy wall and bolted after his friend's cry, but the nephlim snagged his black shirt.

"Not yet. Don't be brash," she whispered and pulled him back.

The virus struggled, eventually getting out of her grasp. "Are you insane? Annie, they're hurting him."

"And that means he's still alive. If we run in there now, we could be outnumbered." The nephlim spun on her heels and pushed Anti back into the crowd behind her. She straightened her back and raised her head, the first moment in time where she acted like a true queen amongst the rabble.

"Listen up," Annie kept her voice down and paced, "in about a few feet, we'll be below the torture chambers. Do not, I repeat, do fucking not rush in and slaughter on sight. We have two archers in this group, it will prove useful if we snipe those nearest to Dark. Hit him and I will hit you, got it?"

Sam, the green archer, glanced at the other decked out in blue. They both gulped and nodded, their braided hair bouncing a bit.

"Next, once they start approaching the darkness," the nephlim stopped, the water made ripples around her boots and she side-glanced everyone with a leer.

"We slit their throats, one by one."

All angel's felt their spine shiver in terror as they saw her eyes glow a little brighter, and Anti shared her sly smirk. Snapping her fingers, the nephlim rallied her crew, darting for their closest exit. The soil hugged her sides as she slid her body out of the crack in the ground. Annie squinted her eyes to refrain from alerting enemies to their exact location, and saint by saint left the fissure after her; virus last. Dawn remained hidden in the tunnels, she'd only bolt out if called upon. Her light would illuminate the crevices and corners, warning the beasts to a battle.

Dark's body slumped in chains, his skin raw around his wrists and large flesh wounds upon his back. The nephlim covered her tiny mouth with her hand, securing vomit in her throat. A beast yanked Dark's head up by his raven hair, his bruised and swollen eyes opened.

"Go away," the chained demon replied with a raspy voice.

The beast laughed in his face and raised it's hand to strike Dark down. The demon's head whipped to the side, his jaw sore and skin irritated. He spat out some metallic blood that pooled on his tongue. More dripped off of his bottom lip, his eyes fluttered closed for a sweet taste of freedom. Before the demonic beast could hit Dark again, an arrow was sent flying through the air. It collided with the throat of the beast, the arrowhead hit dead center and lodged in its trachea. A loud thump proclaimed it dead and all wardens were now on high alert.

They scattered and scoured the shadows, gurgling would soon come next. Warden after warden fell to their death, consumed by the thing they trusted the most: darkness. Annie lept out of her hiding spot, the final guard disoriented amongst the knife and arrow ridden bodies. She landed on its back, a knife pressed to its throat. The nephlim cackled as it fought tooth and nail with her, anything to shove her off. With her strength and the sharpness of the dagger in her hand, the warden's windpipe was sliced clear through.

Angels clung to the walls, disturbed by the horrifying display Annie pulled. Blood gushed from the creature's throat, splattered the rock that dusted the ground around their feet. It toppled over, hitting the cave floor with a heavy thunk. Covered in the guard's gore, Annie slowly rose to her feet; disappointment downcasted her recent smile. A true demon rested in her eyes, it found joy in the death of others. Even if that body shared an identical strand of DNA.

Dark's grumbles brought the nephlim back to Hell, she scrambled towards him, yanking on his chains. To no avail did they loosen their grip, shackles rattled as Annie darted around her captive demon. He looked like the underworld itself; beaten, bloody, and tortured.

He opened his groggy eyes, a groan rumbled in his throat. "Not you again, go away..."

"Dark..." Her sweet tender touch traced his bruised jawline.

"You're not real..." Dark mumbled.

The nephlim pressed her lips together, salty water droplets clung to her eyelashes. Her breath locked itself in her chest, Annie fell against him and released her agony.

"Get him down. Do anything, smash it with rocks, pull him down! Please!" she wailed.

Victor answered her pleas and Anti stumbled out after, the saints just watched. Watched as a nephlim's love filled heart crack with despair. Blades, daggers, rocks, they dented the metal chains and Annie gasped as Dark fell on top of her. She pushed at his shoulders, the demon's head hung and swayed with lack of consciousness.

"Okay," the nephlim took a deep breath and hoisted him off of her, "time to go."

Panic clenched her neck with a strong hand, suffocating her. She stood tall, tears streaming down her face. Anti helped the nephlim put Dark's dead weight on her back, his head nestled on her shoulder. They couldn't stop the bleeding, for now; it left a black trail back to the sewers. She trudged in the water, feet weighted down by their combined mass.

"You got him?" the virus asked.

"I got him." The last bits of her dam broke and she could no longer breathe without crying.

"It's over, we won."

Entourage bloody and sluggish, they left the tunnels with their prize. Hellhounds snarled because of the smell of gore, but Annie paid them no mind. Inky darkness swallowed them all, the earth spun to paint the picture of beautiful stars. The apartment shrouded them in a comforting chilly night; the nephlim gently placed Dark's body on the couch and knelt down next to him. He was still breathing, the greatest sign anyone could give her.

She placed her hand on his steadily rising and falling bare chest. "He needs a doctor."

"And who the hell is going to patch up a demon, Annie?" Light pointed out the bitter obvious.

The nephlim got up on her feet and clenched her fists. "Light! I am not burning his wounds closed! I won't do it!"

"I don't think you have a fucking choice!"

Anti shifted on his feet, fumbled with his hands and focused on the floor. "I-I know someone..."

Light and Annie turned their attention to the nervous virus, he cowered further into a corner.

"Well?!" the nephlim snapped.

Taking a deep breath, Anti focused on the demon on the couch. "I just don't know if I trust him with Dark's life."

Stepping towards him and grabbing the virus's shoulders, the nephlim shook him a tad. "Anti, Dark-"

The nephlim swallowed her worry that pooled in the base of her throat. She dug her nails into the Irishman's shirt and exhaled a deep lost sigh.

"Dark needs help. I can't help him, please!" Anxiety piked and took hold of her lungs, tears blurred Annie's vision.

The room started to spin, Light caught her before she crashed to the floor. Embarrassed and a complete wreck, the nephlim covered her face; refusing to stand up straight. The guardian let her go; her knees scuffed on the wood, body quivered as reality pulled her in several directions. Anti debated, on one hand, Dark could be safe. On a twisted other, he would be far worse than he is now.

"Fine! Fine, I'll... I'll get Schneeplestein. Just," the virus bit his lower lip and furrowed his brow. He left without another word, holding his hands out as if he was bracing himself.

Hours felt like days, Annie paced back and forth in front of the black leather couch. Archangels, besides Light, left; the nephlim and Victor the only others alive, her parents dead last. Any groans from Dark and she'd stop, stroking his bloody forehead softly. The door slammed shut, a man in a white lab coat brandished a sweet grin on his bearded face. Black glasses framed his sparkling blue eyes and his green hair tousled. A white bag loosely hung from his fingers and somewhat dragged on the floor.

Anti meekly stood behind the doctor, fumbling with his hands. "He's on the couch, dad."

The nephlim's eyebrows shot up for a moment before squinting and scrunching her nose. "Dad?"

Anti growled, "Adoptive father!"

"Makes sense, he smells like a human," Annie snorted.

"I do?" Schneeplestein replied with a thick heavy German accent.

The demon groaned in pain, still lost in a deep unconscious state. The nephlim held his hand and kissed the back of it, her gaze darting between Schneeplestein and Dark. Chuckling, the doctor ventured on over with his supplies and opened the bag. He took out a fluffy cotton ball and some rubbing alcohol, dabbing it on the cuts on the demon's forehead. Dark's face scrunched and he squirmed before jolting awake, shoving everyone away.

"Get off of me you fucking beasts!" he shrieked and his body quaked into three colors.

Not even thinking, Annie sat on her lover's lap, holding his cheeks and stroking them with her thumbs. "Shh, shh, you're okay."

She clunked her forehead with his and he winced; paranoia settled down but still left Dark gasping in panic. And when he realized it truly was her and not some insane mind game, the demon hugged her as tight as possible. For the first time in his life, Dark cried and buried his shame in the nape of her neck. He now understood the nephlim on a deeper level and it was something he didn't wish for at all. Information be damned, Hell etched his back with metal markers and claimed him.

 _And they claimed her._

Pain seeped into his skin, Schneeplestein closed the wounds on his back with thick black stitches. The demon shuddered, clenched Annie's small body and she rubs the back of his skull, ruffling his hair. Gauze cloaked his sutured lacerations, Dark's heavy breath dampened the nephlim's collarbone.

"All set. Now your turn, you look rather ghastly, ma'am." The German doctor slipped the eartips of his stethoscope in his ears. The cold metal diaphragm touched Annie's forehead and she scrunched her nose. Swatting Schneeplestein away, the nephlim snarled whilst Dark still coddled her, refusing to wiggle free.

"Ma'am," his German accent urged her to calm down, "I'm just here to help, so please."

Tapping Dark's shoulder, the doctor requested him to let Annie go for a few minutes. Of course, he snarled back, wanting to relish in his embrace with her. Insanity took its fair share of the demon's mind and it was natural for him to hold onto his single fragment of light.

Dusk grumbled and his eyelids fluttered as if he was rolling them. "Seriously? She's not going anywhere, relax."

Closing his eyes, Dark leaned his head back, warm air brushed against his bottom lip like fresh dewy paint. The demon shifted his body away from his nephlim but entangled his fingers with hers.

"Don't try anything," he snarled and bared his monstrous teeth.

Ignoring his threat, Schneeplestein pressed the diaphragm just below Annie's neck. The light mumbled curse words reverberated back into his ears and he snapped at her to shut up for a second. Not quite happy and pouting, the nephlim glanced at Dark, a sigh echoed a wind up the stethoscope.

"If I may ask," the doctor lowered his tool and pulled it out of his ears.

"What is your normal heart rate, if you know, and does it have anything special about it? I know Anti is a ball of static," Schneeplestein chuckled softly.

Quite an odd question indeed, she shook her head and bounced her attention between everyone in the living room.

"Uh-" the nephlim stuttered at first, "I don't normally have a heartbeat. It sometimes jolts to life when this fucker does something idiotic." Smirking, Annie pointed at Dark.

"Hey! I never hear you complain!"

The doctor's deep sigh silenced their flourishing quarrel, he planted a seat on their glass coffee table.

"Now, excuse me if I sound a bit invasive," he clasped his hands and tapped an index finger on his knuckle. "Did you two ever have sex?"

Annie choked on the air while her demon bellowed out laughing.

"Oh yeah, we did." Dark bit his tongue and scratched it on one of his canines.

The nephlim threw a small pillow at his face, the demon fell back but groaned due to impact with the leather. Disgusted and condescending grumbles (mixed with a few curses) filled the room. Dusk clenched his jaw, cracking his translucent knuckles. The father had half a mind to rip Dark's pompous attitude to shreds, but the demon wasn't already in bad shape and his daughter would definitely tear him a new one.

 _Except that was just the tip of the iceberg._


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven: Swirls

"I'm what?!" The nephlim jumped off of Dark's lap and ran her fingers through her hair, shaking.

A king bloomed and spread his fledgling wings as fate deemed his arrival. His mother paced in the living room, father grabbed his nephlim's hips and tugged her close to him. Dark stood up, wincing as his muscles shifted the stitches around. Sniffles tickled Annie's nose, she covered her eyes with her palms and doused her cheeks in tears. His beard scratched her neck and shoulder, her flesh forming a fine trail of goosebumps. Her demon's cold embraced left her pelvis, the nephlim gasped as Victor punched him right in the jaw.

Dark stumbled and held his jawbone, his eyes tightly shut. "What the hell?"

"You... You disgusting fucking demon! Do you even realize what you've done?! You should be slaughtered!" the king boomed.

"I fucking knew it! You're dead!" Dusk barked, his eyes sparked and purple flames engulfed them. Dawn tugged at her husband's arm to keep him from doing something stupid.

Annie fell to the couch and curled up, resting the ball of her heels on the leather cushion. Her skin stuck to it, clinging for life and sinking her weight into the downy below its cloak.

"Quit screaming... Please. I don't feel too well, my head is pounding," Annie mumbled into her knees.

A set of groans rumbled in Dark's throat, he got up from his defeat and rubbed his shoulder. "I know exactly what I did."

The demon hobbled around the couch, leaned over and embraced his queen while pulling her to his chest. He kissed the top of her skull and massaged her temples with his thumbs, anything to lessen her discomfort.

"Anti, do you think you can help around the apartment? I'm in no shape to keep up with it and neither is she." Dark's fingers rippled through the nephlim's hair, freeing any tangles at the root.

It took a few moments for the virus to respond with a nod, everything that conspired thickened the air with tension. First comes this halfbreed, flipping worlds upside-down, bringing chaos; Dark leaves with her and ends up falling for her. As the finale of this whole charade, the demon lost part of his sanity and the prophecy completed without a hitch.

Annie felt cold lips press against her left temple, her eyes twitched as she glanced in the general direction. Either this was insanity speaking or Dark was more tender than usual. She didn't know if she liked it or not, it could be him cracking bit by bit.

 _I don't know what truly happened down there._

 _They could have said something to him._

 _Wilford could have gotten in his head._

"I'm taking a nap, princess. Want to join me?" There was no sick grin or lust-filled leer, only tired and bruised black eyes; filled to the brim with hope and relief.

Biting her lips to force them shut, the nephlim nodded and her hair bounced with her head. The leather ripped away from her pale skin as she got up, already trudging into her room with the demon in tow.

"I thought they'd be happy about having a baby," Schneeplestein mumbled.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Victor sighed. "This isn't a normal family, doctor. And now that the underworld's next king has come to fruition, this world is doomed."

"What?!" Anti squeaked, "D-Dark wouldn't let that happen. Neither would Annie, I... I know them too well..."

Light broke free from his silent behavior and stated, "Do you really?"

The room crashed with a harsh wave of taciturnity. Annie and Dark's bedroom was no better, the nephlim paced around while stammering worries under her breath. They took ahold of her lungs, rising panic throughout her body, covering every inch. Not even her demon could calm her, his whispers and gentle kneading did nothing.

"Princess, I thought we were going to try and sleep," the demon hummed against her neck and lightly kissed her shoulder.

 _I can't do this._

 _I can't raise a child._

 _I can't stop it from destroying this plane._

 _I can't._

"What happened to you in Hell?" The constant denial in her head didn't matter when Dark has changed, and it seemed to be for the worse.

She felt his chilly breath leave her skin, the demon looked up and spun her around to face him. It only takes a moment for horrors to flash behind closed eyes, every sneer and taunt damned the demon's sight.

"I think you already know, love."

The nephlim shoved his hands off of her hips. "Don't give me that shit! Something happened, something was said! What was-"

Dark's face twisted in anger as he yelled back at her, "Your grandfather said you wouldn't come for me! Yet... Yet, you're here. We're alive and... Annie, I gave up hope. I thought he was right, there was no way you'd come back."

He grabbed her sides one more time and wrapped his arms around her waist. The demon nuzzled into her hair and sighed into the locks, causing them to ripple away from his lips.

"I saw things..."

 _"You don't deserve her!"_ a red female apparition addressed in Dark's ear.

"I... hear things..." the demon's voice trembled.

 _"You're worthless!"_ a blue male spirit seethed.

 _"Why don't you just give up do you, Darkiplier?"_

 _"She doesn't love you. Look what you did to her."_

An ear-piercing ring festered from the demon's broken body, dread pushed his breath and tears on Annie's skin. The room danced with the world, turned around in an infinite loop.

"And..." Dark trailed off.

 _And..._

 _"You complained that she lied to you!"_ the blue spirit reminded him.

 _"Yet look at you, lying to her!"_ the red female added. _"Why don't you tell her about Damien?"_

He felt the cold dead touch his shoulders, yanking the demon back to oblivion. Let him rot for eternity like he should have. Dark's grip around his nephlim grew tighter, he could not fathom the agony she endured for twenty-five years; let alone how he's lasting five seconds with it.

 _"Or tell her how you killed Celine. Think she'll continue love you when she finds out you killed three humans? That meat sack you're wearing is our bodies, emotions, and souls!"_ Damien raised his voice in the demon's ear and squeezed his shoulder.

Palms clamped over Dark's ears, blocking out every whisper and scream. The ringing stopped and he lifted his head away from the nephlim's shoulder. Her big crimson eyes reflected in his inky pools, they quivered and scanned his face. Pity (or compassion) downed her eyebrows and the corners of her lips, Annie lowered her hands.

"They're just voices." The nephlim locked her demon in place by hugging his neck.

His eyes fluttered, he couldn't keep his dam of tears from destroying him. "The-They're not just voices, princess."

The way he trembled under her, a demon fearful of his past proves a useless one. But they're not in Hell, he doesn't work for a king; he's merely the nephlim's companion. He's the first voice Annie heard (besides her own) when she awoke to greet the Earth. He's the last one to love her at night, the first one to cherish her that isn't made of her blood, and the one to forever listen to her lamentations. Falling into love's trap and repeating history was not part of their life plan, but it happened. And they wouldn't change it for the world, no matter how much glittery gold was offered.

 _"Tell her,"_ the dead recited over and over in unison.

The beard hairs on his face stood up, her gentle freezing touch brushed away the pain in his jaw. The bridge of his nose grazed against hers, his icy breath kissing her lower lip. He pulled her closer, the demon wished to relish more in her blissful presence. Just one little taste, he devoured her mouth with his, Dark's soul missed the nephlim's burning blaze.

He carefully pressed her back against the wall, Annie's body now a fragile rose; one wrong move and the demon would squish her petals. Unlike every other time, his pecks on her neck came and went like butterflies hopping from leaf to leaf. They stopped at the edge of her arm, Dark's tongue savored the bumps and grooves on her skin. His gentle and manly groped her thighs, hoisting her up with ease.

Heavy pants coated her flesh with a thick layer of heat, the demon wrapped his nephlim's legs around him. Dark thrusted his body against her, lust clouding his senses and he didn't notice she started to struggle in his embrace.

"Dark!" her final shriek broke him out of his daze.

The demon's nails sunk into her sides, Annie's black shirt a wrinkled mess and half off of her body; leaving her stomach and part of her bra exposed. He stroked her tailbone in slow circular motions. The nephlim felt real, sounded nearby, hell even the chill of her flesh could be enough to convince Dark. But insanity is a cruel mistress with whips at its side. It shoved the demon over the edge, he strived to get away and return to a sane haven.

"I need to know that you're real," Dark let out a soft pule. "I need to know that this isn't a sick dream I made for myself. I need to know if I'm going to wake up and see either you or a fucking wall made of rock!"

Annie's velvet lips hovered over his nose, her breath caressing it. "I'm real."

She moved her mouth and kissed his forehead that wrinkled with worry. "And you don't need to sleep with me to find out. I won't leave come morning, I promise."

Tears swelled the demon's eyes, they escaped from the corners. Holding her a little longer, Dark wrapped his muscular arms around her and hid his face in the nape of her neck. He carried her to their messy mattress, the gray comforter thrown and tangled due to sleepless nights. At long last, it was filled with bodies that adored each other. The demon's ghost-like kiss trailed down her sternum to her lower stomach and fixed her shirt along the way.

"If you're real, does that mean...?" He crawled into bed with Annie, his hand resting on the curve of her hip and massaging it with his thumb.

"We're not talking about that," the nephlim responded with haste.

Dark chuckled and shimmied into a more intimate position. "Then when, princess? If we keep pushing it to the side you'll end up pushing it out."

Her eyelids hazed over her crimson lights and she clenched her jaw, her fingernails dug into the demon's back.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" he hissed.

"Don't be a dick." The nephlim released her bloody grip on his injured skin.

"But you know I'm right." He took her hand, his frozen passion touched her wrist and traveled to the back of it.

"And I don't want to talk about it right now. When it starts moving and we haven't gotten to the topic, then we have a problem," Annie said and combed her fingers through his raven locks, untangling his sweaty hair.

Purring into her caress, the demon nudged his head against her palm. "You don't sound too happy, princess."

"I'm not, between you and this... My life plummeted into purgatory."

Scooping her further into his body, Dark pecked her forehead and his chuckle fluttered her hair. "You'll be a great mom."

Annie tapped his forehead. "Go to bed, you goof."

Groaning into his dreamland, the demon coddled his heart in his arms. "I love you, Annie."

When she didn't reciprocate, his heartbeat rattled in his ribs. The nephlim hadn't fallen asleep yet, her bright red eyes scouring his face and she bit her lower lip. Expressing something other than anger leaves her speechless.

"This is when you say it back..." Dark pouted.

Annie stammered but with no words to trip over, she gaped like a fish. Heat cloaked her cheeks and burned them with a lovely red. A smile pulled at the corners of the demon's lips and he kissed the fire on her face.

"Or fall into your coy demeanor, that works too," he chuckled.

"I love you too, Dark.," she blurted out and the fever on her face grew worse.

Anxiety whispered hyperventilation through the nephlim's nose. She licked her lips and darted her eyes from left to right, admittance made her uncomfortable. All of that delved into the pits of oblivion when Dark melted her lips with his. Sleep crashed the demon against Annie, stuck with part of his weight on her. Scoffing a sigh, the nephlim pulled her face away and wiggled into a more comfortable position. She covered them both in their sprawled out blanket and fell towards an empty sleep.

For once, nightmares didn't stain their dreams.

They could finally be in peace.

 _However, chaos always brews in the background._


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight: Webs

Happy clicks of a dog's unclipped paws barreled down the hallway. Her pink leash broke free from her owner's hand, the golden retriever dashed into the bedroom where Dark and Annie continued to sleep the day away.

"Chica, no!" a feminine voice commanded.

Alas, the pup didn't listen. Chica jumped up onto the bed, assaulting Dark with not only her weight but kisses as well. Hot dog breath is not a great wake up call, the demon immediately coughed as the pup laid on his stomach; his stitched wounds pressed against the coils in his bed.

"Chica, off girl. This isn't a time for cuddles," Dark groaned.

Annie rolled in her spot, sandwiching the demon's side with her body. Her fits of slumber messed up her hair, the long black strands were snarled and tangled. Chica's wet tongue hit her cheek and the nephlim's face twitched.

Yawning awake, Annie rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Is that... A dog?"

"Help..." strained Dark.

Sitting up, the nephlim patted her thighs and called the pup over. Heavy paws lifted from the demon's chest, but Chica's tail whipped his head as she sat down next to Dark. He scrunched his nose and blew dog hair away from his mouth. Rolling over and sighing, the demon hung his arm over the edge of the bed; wincing from time to time due to Chica's tail hitting his sutures.

"Well, there goes my nap," the demon grumbled and turned his head to check on Annie.

The nephlim was too interested in the pup to pay attention to Dark. She scratched Chica's ears, ruffling her fur. Ecstatic with the affection, the golden retriever thumped her back leg against the bed. Slobbery kisses coated Annie's face in drool, a light giggle slipped from her lips and her smile scrunched her face.

Dark rolled over again, groaning as he hoisted himself up into a sitting position. "You have a pretty laugh."

Dog slobber became a cooling agent as the nephlim's cheeks started to burn. Blinking and licking her lower lip, Annie peered off to the side. Blonde hair poked through the ajar door, a tall and slim girl slipped on in after. Large chocolate eyes lit up with a smile and the female called the pup. Chica slammed her paw in the center of Dark's stomach and he collapsed back into bed.

"Ugh, Amy, why?" the demon hacked.

Soft snickers rumbled past closed lips, Amy ruffled the hair on the pup's head and held on tight to her collar. "Sorry, Dark. I can't control where she lands her paws."

Mumbled curses and long creaks of a coil bed, the demon sat back up carefully; the stitches on his back pulled his muscles into place with a firm grip. Chocolate eyes noticed Dark's gauzed back, Amy downcasted and focused her attention on Chica. Which, in return, the pup didn't mind and thumped her tail on the chestnut floor.

"Anti called us, said something bad happened. So, Mark and I came over with Chica as emotional support."

A gasp whistled through Amy's lips, she shot her head up, venturing towards the bed with her hand out. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself! I'm Amy, Mark's girlfriend."

The nephlim bounced her eyes between the human's tiny hand and her face. Disgust curled her lip, Amy started to back peddle because of Annie's hostility. Since she wasn't going to, the demon took initiative and grabbed the nephlim's wrist. He forced a handshake between her and human, goosebumps crawled down Annie's arm. She tried to yank away, but Dark's grip swallowed her hand and kept it in place.

His death filled breath brushed against the nephlim's ear; her cheeks heated up to the point where hiding it would be impossible. "Don't be mean. She's a nice girl and a human, so there shouldn't be a reason why your guard is up."

"You think I couldn't tell that she was human from the moment she walked in?" Annie growled through clenched teeth and turned her head to glare at the demon.

Amy's touch slithered away from the nephlim, she rubbed the back of her neck as she witnessed inhumans share a close space. "Um, I'm still here you know."

Chuckling, the demon moved away from the nephlim's ear and rubbed the base of her tailbone. "Sorry about her, she's sometimes a little rude. This is Annie."

Rolling her eyes and itching to leave, the nephlim got up, but her shirt got caught on something. Dark snagged the back of it and refused to let her go. Prepared to snap threats (with possible punches), Annie scowled at the demon.

 _"My girlfriend."_ Dark released a wicked leer across his face.

Those two words made the nephlim's eyes the size of grapefruits, she whipped around and smacked him. Not even surprised or hurt, Dark laughed and held his irritated cheek.

"I am not-!"

He stopped her right there and hugged her waist, his chin pressed against her sternum. "Can't go around telling the kid I'm nothing to you, can we?"

Stuttered croaks vibrated Annie's throat, she poked his forehead and pushed him away. "Off, fucker."

Impatience and awkwardness swung Amy's limbs, she paced about as Dark rose out of bed with the help of the nephlim's hips. His tender kiss devoured some of Annie's flame, but when it lasted far too long, the nephlim slapped his arm. Shoving him by the shoulders, she stormed out into the hallway; her head in a flustered daze. Chica trotted out with her, sniffing Annie's bare feet.

"How does anyone put up with you?" Amy sighed while shaking her head and crossing her arms.

"I suppose it's the same reason you put up with Mark." The demon shrugged and parted his lips with a smirk.

Furrowing her eyebrows, the blonde human darted her attention between the open bedroom door and Dark. "If it's love, I don't buy it. _You_ don't fall in love, _you_ take advantage of whatever you want. I still don't trust you after what happened at the party all those years ago. Mark may have forgotten important bits, but I haven't."

The demon's jaw clenched, he curled his fingers into his palm and agitation rolled down his spine. "I don't expect you to believe me when I say that I love her, but in all honesty, I don't give a damn. You won't utter a word of it to Annie, right?"

Amy licked her lips as she pondered, her chocolate eyes closed and she turned away from Dark. "The truth will come out sooner or later, you can't just hide that from her."

"Amy, you don't understand. Her emotions are out of whack, she barely holds it together as it is!"

The blonde female stepped forth, her arms open to show the tangled web the demon began to trap himself in. "Dark! You killed-"

"I didn't kill them."

Amy scoffed, "You're denying it now? Oh, that's rich."

"They lost themselves before I took over, their vengeance devoured them. I may be walking in their shells, but it wasn't my hand who pulled the triggers." Dark straightened his back and held his hands behind him; the demon scowled at Amy's accusations.

The female stopped and tapped her hands on her thighs. She pressed her lips together before backing out of Dark's room. "Right, because the almighty Darkiplier doesn't kill anyone. He just sits back and watches chaos do it for him. You lie to yourself so much that it sickens me."

A crash in the kitchen caught their ears, Amy swiveled before running towards the sound. Dark followed her to find both Annie and Mark picking up pieces of a broken plate. Anti pushed passed his demon friend with a broom and dustpan in hand. Amy trotted over to assist in the cleanup.

"What happened?" the demon asked, his left eyebrow shot up and split his attention between the three. He carefully walked around the broken porcelain and bent down to help.

"I lost my grip on a plate, that's all," Annie answered and shook her head with a sigh.

Mark mumbled something under his breath and shook a plastic bag with broken pieces inside of it. The nephlim squinted her eyes and stood out of the way while Anti swept the area. Tension and lies stirred in the air, anyone could taste it if they just inhaled.

"Did you have something to say?" Dark rose from his spot and dusted his shirt off.

The nephlim curled her upper lip when Mark looked at her, the Youtuber would have sworn she growled but only he heard it. Yes, it seemed like it was Annie's fault that the plate dropped, but she didn't hold it. The object flew off of the counter when she walked by, she was lucky she wasn't hit. In limbo between truth and holding his tongue, Mark stuttered for an answer.

"I need to talk to you for a moment," Annie whispered in Dark's ear and tugged on his sleeve.

She didn't give him an option to pry any information out of Mark, Heaven knows the demon's itching for it. The nephlim dragged him down the corridor and pulled him into the bathroom. She clicked the door shut, locking it, and pressed her back against the wood. Pushing herself off, her bare feet tapped the tile floor as she paced.

"Annie, what-"

"The plate moved by itself," she kept her voice down and covered her mouth. Her whole body quaked in fear, Dark couldn't figure out where it stemmed from.

"What do you mea-"

"I mean it moved by itself!"

"Stop cutting me off!" His screaming did more harm than good, the nephlim shivered and pressed her palms against her eyes.

The demon quickly pulled her into his arms, rubbing his hand in circles on her back. He gave a light peck on her forehead. "Shh, shh, I'm sorry. I forget things aren't normal anymore. Half expected you to slap the shit out of me."

Wrapping her arms around him, Annie clung to Dark's shirt. "I think... I think it was the kid."

The demon retracted himself from her and held her shoulders. His face and eyes so plastered in shock one could feel his sweat freezing on the spot.

"What?"

"Dark, I doubt some demon is hiding here just to throw plates at me! It's developing powers, it's growing stronger."

Dizziness struck her companion, the demon shook Annie's touch off and sat down on the ledge of their clawfoot tub. The nephlim leaned against their porcelain sink and held her hands behind her head.

"And what do we do if it is?" He reached over and stroked her currently flat stomach. The joints in his fingers cramped and darkness devoured his hand, he yanked it away from her.

"Agh! What the hell?!" Dark clenched his jaw and held his wrist, trying to get his fingers to move.

"Give me your palm," the nephlim demanded.

Life oozed it's blessing back into his hand as Annie came rushing over. Her gentle squeeze and soft massages tingled his nerves. The demon's eyelids hazed over his oily gaze, pain swept away with little effort by a haunting shadow.

"I guess that answers the question if it was the baby," the nephlim muttered.

"H-How... How did you know to do that?" Dark pulled his wrist back but Annie's grip kept him in place.

"I..."

 _Oh, you know, I did the same kind of shit back when I was locked up._

 _In Hell._

 _You know, the normal._

"I'm a nephlim, the only one in existence. You think I don't know a trace of my powers?" she shrugged him off with an incomplete lie and half-truth.

Under stress, Annie froze many demons in their place, but that doesn't derive from her mixed blood. An alp with shadows under its fingers will capture their prey in darkness and only an alp can free them from such a binding. From cold bars and heavy chains, she watched a male with eyes the same as hers spin sin right out of their palms. A technique he intended to teach her, but circumstances left wrists and palms bound to rocky walls.

"Now what? We can't have him doing... _That._ "

Holding the sides of the tub, Annie leaned in close to Dark's face and smirked. "Did you just call it a him?"

"I did." The demon's lips curled upwards, baring his teeth. He inched closer to her lips but she shifted her body away and walked back to the door.

"We contact my sisters," the nephlim stated calmly and crossed her arms while leaning against the door.

"What?! Are you insane, Annie?!" Dark bolted to his feet.

"No, I'm not. Dark, look at the facts, I can't use that type of magic. We need to bind _its_ powers before _it_ becomes too powerful."

The demon growled and folded his arms over his chest, "Stop saying it like that."

"We don't even know its gender, Dark," Annie sighed and touched her forehead.

"It's better than it! He's a baby, Annie, not some object."

Her companion stepped forth and placed his hands on her hips. His cold breath caressed her shoulder when he sighed. "You're right though, you can't control him. Fine, we'll talk to your sisters first thing tomorrow."

 _I hope you know what you're doing, princess._


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine: Black Ties

"Alright," Dark sighed and ended a phone call. He shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned against the doorframe to their bedroom.

Morning hadn't called sunlight quite yet, dim stars shrouded darkness throughout the room. Annie got ready in a haste, throwing her hair in a messy ponytail and didn't second guess what she wore. Their impression didn't matter now, it was just a business deal between two species and their stakes were high.

"Honey," Dark's tender sincerity rose heat on the nephlim's face, she froze in place.

"We have a situation."

She heard his shoes tap on the wooden floor, indicating his departure from the doorframe. The demon hesitated to touch her back or her at all; the last time he did that it sent a shockwave down his muscles and screeched his movements to a halt. Dark let out a heavy sigh; the nephlim felt it brush against her shoulder. She spun around, her shoulder blades met with the knobs of a dresser drawer.

"What is it?" Annie reached for his hands; her demon flinched away in fear, but she caught his wrists.

Her strength pulled him closer to her, despite Dark's attempts to back away. His forehead met with hers, Annie entangled her fingers with her demon's.

"Your sisters are out of town, a formal party to be exact. Now, Glitch gave me the location, but we can wait for them to return. That could be a while, though." She felt his cold breath brush against her face with each word he uttered.

"How long is a while?" Annie whispered.

"Two to three days?" Dark murmured back.

"For a party?"

The chill on her lips grew colder, he was inches away from devouring her inner flame; but Annie kept him back. Her hand put pressure on the center of his chest, he never gave in to her plea.

"He sounded drunk, I wouldn't trust what he said. However..." Dark chuckled and closed the space between them. She could feel his bottom lip brush against hers.

The nephlim shifted her head to the side and avoided his loving touch.

"Dark!" her voice wavered, his mouth brushed against her jawline; chilling her cheek. He trailed a line of love bites down her neck, gently sinking his teeth into her collarbone when he reached it.

Her demon hummed against her skin, it rumbled her flesh. His breath grazed against her neck as he traveled back to her lips. Dark wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her frail, tiny body closer to his torso.

"Yes?" the demon asked, his chapped bottom lip scraped over hers.

"Get on with the point." She felt the tops of her cheeks warm up, her scarlet eyes avoided Dark's.

"It's approximately a full day drive. We could wait until they come back, princess. I mean, he's been behaving for the past few hours, right?"

Annie sighed and folded her arms over her chest. "Yea, but three days is a long time, Dark. I don't want to take any chances."

Dark expelled air from his lungs and rubbed his nephlim's side. "I figured you would say that, so I asked Glitch about said party. It's a black tie gala."

The nephlim's right eyebrow twitched upward. "And that means?"

"It means we have to dress formally, love."

"Again?" his nephlim whined and plopped her forehead upon his chest. "Why can't I just wear sweatpants?"

Dark pulled the hair tie out of Annie's messy ponytail, his fingers gliding through her silky hair. Her slender arms wrapped around his waist, the demon's heart lurched forward. Such a tender moment left a demon melting in a murky puddle and it doesn't bring up a fact that strings pulled his limbs in dangerous directions.

He felt his nephlim shift her head, scarlet eyes reflected in his black lakes.

"What are we going to do, Dark? I can't do this, I can't have a baby." Annie pulled her body away from him; he reached for his drifting heart. "We're a mess. Every door that we open is slammed shut by someone with a gun to our heads!"

Words rambled on with endless excuses and honest points; Dark curled his fingers over her trembling lips. Tears pricked the corners of his nephlim's eyes, a hiccup jolted her chest to life.

"Shh, calm down. One step at a time, we first have to worry about him wreaking havoc. Not even here yet and he already has your personality." The demon smirked and lowered his hand, wiping her bottom lip with his thumb.

A small laugh wiggled out of Annie's throat and shook her head. Dark stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, his smile growing wider to slip a few sharp teeth through his lips.

"There's my girl."

Air cascaded down Dark's hand; Annie sighed through her nose. "Let's get this party started then."

Dark moved towards her, his chapped lips made contact with her nose and the nephlim flinched. A warm blush spread from the ball of her nose to her ears, dousing her face in a pretty rose.

"One more thing, dear."

"Stop it with the pet names!" Annie protested and curled her fingers into familiar fists.

Her demon only laughed at her, pinning her against the dresser. His cold breath pricked her earlobe, the haunting chuckle mocking her very being. "Not a chance... Princess."

The nephlim kept her head down, her eyelids drifting closed as she bit her lip. Her heart had vibrated in her chest again and towards a word, one that she despised with every ounce of her blood.

"Now," Dark stood up straight and put the hair tie on the dresser behind her, "Amy's going to help you get ready. This isn't like the club we went to, so I don't recommend the cocktail dress you wore before."

"Of course," Annie groaned and squinted her eyes, "Life isn't black and white, is it?"

Blue cackled in Dark's ear, whilst red swooped in around his throat. _"Life isn't fair, is it?"_

Tainted oxygen trapped itself in the demon's lungs, he froze as the dead reminded him of what he was; a monster. Alcohol drowns faded memories, years take more of their fragments; a gathering amongst humans would always get rowdy when one calls for revenge. When reds and blues take on forms of the forgotten, they bring a third.

A body.

Put the three into a mixing pot, add some vengeance, betrayal, a smidge of manipulation, and millions of humans to power it all. You create something new in the universe; a breed of demon that becomes the very mist it began as when you kill it.

"Dark?" a woman's voice so faded as it called out from the loud party.

"Dark, are you okay?" she asks as the demon sees himself in a shattered mirror.

"Dark!" A gun barreled its cry.

Lovely eyes bore through the darkness, that woman's face now cracking his nightmare. Annie's eyes twitched as she scanned Dark's pale(r) face.

"Are you okay?" she repeated a bit more tenderly. She reached for his hand and held his wrist.

"Y-Yea..." he sounded so distant and shaky, an obvious lie to one who knows fear like a sibling.

Annie stepped towards his line of vision when he downcasted. "What happened?"

The demon's throat clenched, he swallowed to refrain from choking on air itself. "I saw... I... It's nothing."

 _"Liar!"_ Celine and Damien screamed in Dark's ear. He held his right hand up to it and winced.

Shaking his head, his hair sliced through their bodies and they dissipated into a fine mist. Fingers tightened around his wrist, the demon popped his black eyes open to see a worry-filled nephlim. Annie opened her mouth, but an all too familiar smile spilled an easy lie.

"Honey, I'm fine. Honest."

 _"When do these lies stop, Dark?"_ Damien floated blue tainted taunts in the demon's ear.

 _"When you make another promise?"_ Celine cooed.

 _"Or when you kill her?"_

Dark back peddled from his nephlim, slamming his palms over his ears. Cowering away from temptations, the demon's spine tingled when it met with a far wall. Laughter seeped through the cracks in his fingers, twisted grins of blue and red slandered his view. They delved back into a misty glow when Annie scurried to her demon's side.

Peeling his hands off his ears, the nephlim's voice blurred into the background. Her pretty lips would move to say his name, nothing but a buzz registered in his ears.

"-ark?" she repeated for the fifteenth time. "Dark!"

The demon squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, blinking at her as his senses came back to life.

"What's going on with you?" Annie knelt down on her knees; that's when Dark realized he backed himself into a corner and sat curled up in a ball.

The demon relaxed his knees, his legs straightened out and he lifted his head back; hitting it on the wall behind him. His chest tightened, his throat fell next into the pit of fear's suffocating grip. Tears pricked the corner of his eyes, a weak smile brought a broken laugh to an unstable demon.

"I've done terrible things, Annie."

A rough sigh scratched the nephlim's throat and she plopped down next to Dark. "Like what? You're a demon, I don't expect you to be a righteous God."

His ribs clenched tighter around his lungs and heart, dotting holes into the fleshy bits. "Could you forgive me if..."

Clocks ticked by their endless cry of time, a beat for impeccable demises; either that be a love or a body.

"If?"

"If I took advantage of the dead."

A sweet chuckle tumbled around in Annie's mouth; she reached for Dark's hand and looped her fingers in with his. "I'd be more surprised if you didn't. Dark, I've always known you to be a very manipulative person by nature."

Dark's hair clung to the white painted wall as he slid his head down and rested on his nephlim's shoulder. He shifted his legs and brought them back to his chest, but never broke the grasp on Annie's hand. The nephlim pulled him closer to her side by his shoulder, her fingers drifted up and down his arm.

"How about," she broke the heavy silence that clenched their throats shut, "you tell me everything after the party? I promise you, I'll listen."

"But will you understand?" Dark scrunched his nose and lifted his head.

"To be honest, probably not; but I can't judge you for it."

Air whistled through the demon's windpipe, he released her hand and arose from his horror-filled corner. He turned around, his right hand in his pocket and the other reaching out to help her up. Taking it without a second thought, Annie was yanked to her feet and her body collided with his. Dark's familiar snicker reverberated next to the nephlim's ear. His arm's enwrapped her small frame; her nose pressed against his chest. His scent penetrated her skull, decay ruptured her brain into overdrive.

"Thank you, honey," the demon breathed.

That was her tipping point, her face burned brighter than a red Christmas bulb. She didn't get a chance to either smack him, retort something loving, or otherwise. Fresh cool air hit Annie's scarlet cheeks, one by one she opened her eyes. Threats ready to spill, the nephlim only choked out a squeak before getting cut off by someone else.

"Am I interrupting something?" Amy's gentle voice called from behind.

Dark placed his hand in the center of Annie's back; her muscles lurched in attempts to flee from the winter in his palms. "Actually, no. Your timing couldn't be better."

The nephlim darted her eyes to her right where the demon stood; the smile on his face made her stomach do somersaults. Her eyes blinked a couple of times when Dark placed his hand on top of her head.

"I have a challenge for you, Amy."

The human female crossed her arms and tilted to the side; her hip touched the doorframe. "What kind of challenge?"

"Think you could," Dark moved his hand and his finger lifted Annie's chin up, "work your voodoo magic on her?"

"Voodoo magic?!" the nephlim squeaked and her red eyes widened in terror.

Amy studied Annie from toes to her untidy black hair; strands stuck out in certain spots and curled in others.

"Hmm." She tapped her chin and walked towards the nephlim. "I think I can. What exactly are you looking for?"

"Something formal to be able to slip inside of a black-tie gala. Still interested?"

Amy crossed her arms and lifted her head, one of her eyebrows raised. "Are you invited to such an event, Dark?"

"Uh..." the demon trailed off and scratched the back of his head.

"I'll take that as a no then." he human uncrossed her arms and her eyes drifted shut; letting out a sigh. "I'll do it, but if you two get into trouble, I'm not bailing you out. Now shoo!"

Amy grabbed Dark by his wrist, shoving him outside of the bedroom without giving him a chance to protest. The door shut behind him, the human spun back around and yielded a kind smile to Annie; who fumbled with her thumbs and shuffled her feet.

"He was joking about the voodoo by the way. Do you have any makeup? I might have a dress you can borrow..." Amy put her hand on her chin and her chocolate eyes scanned the nephlim.

"No?" Annie dragged out and lowered her hands.

The human's eyes darted to stare at the nephlim; half wondering if she was serious. Not a crack of a smile nor a simple "I'm kidding" told her otherwise.

"You are a challenge. Well, come on."


	31. Chapter Thirty: Paper

Anxiety pounded in Annie's chest, but Amy still didn't comment on the scars that littered her back. The human continued to sort through the nephlim's black strands of hair; Annie had to admit that it was relaxing. Each tug and tuck was gentle, like an elder sister she should have had.

"I know you see them," the nephlim shoved the obvious elephant back into the room.

"And? You still look great in that dress." Annie could hear the smile on Amy's face; a few more benign pulls and the nephlim heard a rubber band snap.

"There! Your hair is done," the human leaned down to Annie's ear, "and you can't see too many scars."

The nephlim shifted her feet across the tile floor, trying to get comfortable in high heels. Her ass was plopped back down onto an ottoman cushion when Amy put her hands on Annie's shoulders.

"Hey, hey! Not yet! I want to add some final touches first," the human pouted.

Paper petals crinkled behind the nephlim, she felt her hair move a little and something poked her back. A final comb through loose raven feathers and she was allowed to rise from her comfortable seat. A bathroom vanity mirror reflected a human with large carmine eyes, it blinked back at the nephlim. Her eyelashes stood out, far longer and more defined than they were previously. Black lined the top of her eyes, sleek and pristine; an elegant touch lent out a wing to the corners. Annie parted her pink lips as she sucked in a breath; they glistened like fresh morning dew.

"Whoa," the nephlim whispered as she poked her own cheeks.

Amy's bony elbow jabbed Annie's shoulder as she leaned on her. "I know, I know, pretty amazing. Wait until Dark sees you. I'd pay millions to see him flustered. But, but, but!"

The blonde human dashed to a full lengthed mirror leaning on the tile wall, holding it up for the nephlim to see. Her black hair cascaded down to the center of her back in a neat and beautiful mermaid braid with white paper begonia's stuck throughout it in various sizes. The long black dress that covered Annie's body and arms skimmed the floor; her heels lifted it enough so it wouldn't drag.

The back of the evening gown made the nephlim's body shiver in horror: an open back. Her braid didn't cover them all, but many imperfections screamed at her. Annie spun around, hiding her whiplashes from a reflection's judgemental gaze.

"I don't know about this, Amy. Couldn't I just wear the cocktail dress I have?" The nephlim ran her hands up her arms to be rid of a nervous chill.

"Dark said no." Amy placed the mirror back against the wall. "Besides, you couldn't wear a skimpy little dress at a black-tie gala, Annie. Who cares if people see your disfigurations?"

"I do..." Annie's voice cracked and she plopped back down on the ottoman.

"Hey, hey!" Amy ran to her and held the fragile woman's tender hands. "They don't define you. Yes, they're a part of you and your story, but they're not the only thing about you."

Annie prolonged a lengthy sigh, "Amy, you haven't known me for long."

"True, but Anti praised about you. And Dark seems to be attached to you by the hip. There must be some good qualities other than your scars."

The nephlim's eyebrow shot up. "And you; a human, is trusting two demons?"

Amy bit her inner cheek and sat on her knees, lowering her hands in her lap. "I wouldn't say trust, but he's calmed down a bit since he's been around you."

"A bit? He's still the same pompous asshole," Annie scoffed.

The blonde human hummed and stood up to her feet, brushing her hands off on her jeans. "He's trying."

 _If you met him years ago, I'm sure you would have slaughtered him._

"Anyway, come on," Amy smiled and stuck her hand out to help the nephlim up. Letting her pride overcome any doubts that clouded Annie's mind, she took it graciously and wobbled in her heels.

"These are going to murder me. Are you sure I can't wear flats?"

The human downcasted towards Annie's feet; the dress brushed against the black and white tiled floor each time the nephlim shifted around. "I'm sure. Remember, heel toe!"

Amy giggled as she swung the bathroom door and ran down the hall. Behind her, Annie sighed and carefully took one step after the other. Her heels clicked in rhythm to her pace. The nephlim picked up faint conversations; her demon (dressed in formal attire) and the Youtuber played with a heavy topic where one had no ground to comprehend.

"So, I doubt this is a date. I'm sure if you even thought about asking her out she'd punch you," Mark smirked.

A soft chuckle brushed air across Dark's lower lip. "That she would, but you're right, this is no date."

"Then what the hell is going on, Dark? First, Anti calls saying you're hurt, you have gauze all over your back. Next, Annie has plates flying at her and the both of you are in the shadows whispering secrets to each other." Mark reached out and touched the demon's shoulder; he flinched. "Don't be afraid to tell us your troubles."

Dark's knuckles cracked as he curled his finger against the marble countertop. Annie's heels clicked behind him until he felt her slender hand stride up along his spine.

"Mark, that's a little-" her tender vocals wavered in the demon's ear.

"I was in Hell, so that explains the scars. Annie's- ow!" Dark held his hands up over his head when the nephlim smacked the back of it. "What the fuck?"

"I said that's a little _personal_ , Dark." The nephlim gritted her teeth and crossed her arms.

"What's the harm in tellin- whoa." The demon spun around to find a humanized Annie. Her eyes stood out the most due to the spark of fury welling up in them. His heart stammered beats in his throat; right then and there he wanted to sweep her off her feet and have her for himself. But that would be selfish and not only a death wish; she'd pulverize him.

"I don't know if I'd count that as flustered, babe." Mark turned on his heels and chuckled, leaning his palms against the edge of the counter.

"You were betting on this?" Annie cocked her brow at the Youtuber and placed her hand on her hip.

"Uhh, well," Mark stuttered and scratched the back of his head.

"Yes. Didn't I state that in the bathroom?" his girlfriend chimed in and jumped up onto the counter, taking a seat.

"No, you said you'd pay millions to see him flustered!"

"Oh..." Amy trailed off and scratched her cheek. "I meant ten dollars and that Mark would cough it up."

"Which he's doing neither, so..." Mark dragged out his last word and motioned his hand for Amy to give him his due.

"He-hey! I didn't say it would be immediate!" The human grabbed her purse and held it away from the Youtuber.

Annie pinched the bridge of her nose and hung her head. Her demon pressed his lips and drifted his gaze to the side, a dark gray tainting the edges of his cheeks.

"Aha! I knew it!" Amy pointed at Dark from across the room.

"Seriously? You couldn't wait until you stepped out of the door?" Mark teased with a smile and dug out his wallet.

"Ugh, you two are obnoxious." The demon hid his face behind his palm, the warmth of his cheeks offsetting his cold hand.

"I second that statement, now I can see how you put up with Mark. Can we go now?" Annie asked while crossing her arms, blushing a little herself.

"Enough of your teasing you two." Dark pushed himself off of the counter's edge and held out his hand for Mark's keys.

The Youtuber pulled them out of his pocket, acting like he was going to give them over right then and there, but that was not the case. Mark hovered them over the demon's hand before snatching them back and spinning on his heels.

"Oh, but wait right there sir!" the Youtuber mocked. "What's the secret you two are keeping?"

The demon moved closer to him at a slow pace, his hand still out for the car keys. "Mark, just hand over the keys."

Mark's eyes narrowed, he clutched the keys in his palm and held them as high as he could. "No. What's going on, Dark? What are you not telling us? What's so horrible that not only you but Annie and Anti are digging themselves in circles to keep this hidden?"

"Mark, maybe you should ju-" Amy stammered nervously as she jumped off of the counter.

The demon turned his back on the nephlim and humans, leaning against the counter once more. A long exaggerated sigh rumbled his throat and he hung his head.

"I was in Hell, Mark. They..." Dark trailed, clenching his hands on the counter, scratching the marble. Anxiety brought a fast beat to his breath and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"They tortured me in every way possible," the demon's voice shook in pitches; he felt a woman's hand grip his upper arm, but he didn't dare open his eyes.

"And what about Annie?" the Youtuber asked.

Dark arose from his curling decay; when his eyes regained a focused picture of his kitchen, Annie stood in his peripheral. Her sharp nails poked his skin through his jacket. The demon turned on his heels to face his monsters and opened his mouth to retort the obvious answer.

"I'm pregnant. It's become an issue where it has my abilities. We're going to meet with my sisters to deal with said issue." However, his nephlim finished that for him.

Mark slowly lowered his hand, almost dropping the keys. Whilst his girlfriend lit up with enthusiasm, the Youtuber blinked in shock. He pointed at Dark first before darting back and forth between nephlim and demon.

"Wait, so you two?" Mark couldn't finish his question.

The light in Amy's face flickered away as quickly as the candle was lit; her chocolate eyes darted between Dark and Annie.

"S-So you're going to be-!" Her full attention landed on the demon, pointing her index finger at him. A switch flipped inside of the human's head and she stomped towards the demon with her hands on her hips.

"You can't be lying anymore, Dark! She has a right to know now, above all else!" Amy barked.

Dark growled back, "I'm getting to that. Right now we have more pressing matters."

"Wait-" Annie said, but others cut her off.

Amy started to raise her voice, "You're going be a father. That means you can't have any secrets to how you became you. She needs to know what a fucking jumbled mess you really are!"

"Amy I think that's-" Mark came forth and grabbed his girlfriend's arm to pull her back from a soon-to-be seething demon.

"And she will know," the demon's black eyes flared a red glow; his body splitting into three separate colors, "but not right now!"

The human wrestled with her boyfriend to get him off of her; a weak tiny thing she may be, but pissed she was. Every nerve beneath her skin wished to strike him down and free the dead trapped in the walking corpse, but that wouldn't happen. Especially with a bigger mess he's made of things as of late.

"You're disgusting," Amy mumbled.

Before human and demon could duel it out, Annie stepped between them both. Keeping her head down as she divided the bloodthirsty two. Heavy pants poured out of Dark's nose, he clenched and unclenched his fists repeatedly. All colors merged back together in it's melting pot of a body, the demon aimed his attention to the side.

"Mark, keys. Please," the nephlim whispered and peered over her shoulder.

The Youtuber tossed them into the air, Dark quickly caught them before they scratched or did any harm to his nephlim. He looped his arm around her waist, guiding her out of the apartment to have cold snow kiss their shoulders. Their walk to the car remained in silence until Annie drifted in front of her demon and held his hands.

"Explain to me," she sustained a soft voice along with gentle eyes to compliment.

"Not now, Annie. We have a lot on our plate." Dark tried to squirm away and hide in the warmth of a vehicle, but his nephlim didn't let go.

"What does she mean? What do I have to know, Dark?"

Tredding back through a thin layer of snow, the demon rested his hands on her hips and brushed his thumb across the silky dress. He pecked the tip of her nose lightly, feeling her flinch soon after and warmth started to spread from there.

"We'll have a full car ride, love. How about we discuss it there?" Dark rubbed Annie's arm and smiled at her.

Her eyes drifted off to glare at icicles that gittered midday's sun. "Fine, we'll talk in the car."

Taking a chance to steal a dance with the nephlim's lips, the demon pulled her dressed up body closer to his. He furrowed his brow and wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, afraid that she'd drift away. Annie leaned forward on the tips of her toes, releasing a swallowed gasp through her nose. Dark parted with her only to leave one last peck.

"I love you, honey."


	32. Chapter Thirty One: Dance with the Demon

Snowbanks rolled by as hills to a white scenery. The warmth of the car heated old bones; Annie sat in the passenger seat with her head down. Dark gripped the steering wheel a tad too tight, his already white knuckles paling out further. A plan to speak did not arise during their travel, the nephlim would stare off and watch the snowy hills glide by her window. The demon was no better, grunting to himself while muttering curse words under his breath.

"Annie, I," Dark addressed softly; the nephlim guided her gaze back to him. He snagged a peek of those large red eyes; this was going to be harder than he thought.

"Are we going to discuss what needs to be said now?" Annie perked up after her demon didn't continue his sentence.

Hot air slid down Dark's throat as he pulled in a heavy sigh. "I told you that I took advantage of the dead, but that's only half of the story."

Clearing his throat, the demon rubbed his palms against the leather steering wheel, feeling the grooves dig into his pores. "I didn't kill anyone, but in a way I did. I waited for their lustful revenge to become too much for them. I was nothing but an entity stuck in four walls with a roof for a cover.

"I'm made of two souls, a human body, and the thing I started as..." Dark trailed off and glanced at his lover, who in return blinked at him.

"Annie, I'm-" his voice cracked and he scrunched his nose.

A tender smile pulled at the corners of Annie's lips and she let out a soft sigh through her nose. "You're a demon. Dark, I don't hate you for what you are. I might have at first, but things aren't what they once were."

The nephlim reached over and placed her hand on the demon's knee. His heart skipped across its own mushy puddle that started to form in his chest. Dark's cheeks grayed over with desire and he coughed out some nerves.

"So! We have the open road before us; anything you want to do to pass the time?" Dark stated while trying to remain calm.

Annie brought her hand back to her lap and chuckled to herself. With her eyes closed, she looked very human; enough for the demon to take a second glance at her smile to be sure she wasn't replaced by one. Amy did a scary job of evening out her skin tone; she looked alive.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Her fit of laughter stopped, the nephlim glanced back at Dark once more. She downcasted her eyes and tucked one of her loose baby hairs behind her ear.

"Dark, are you okay? You've been spacing out and muttering to yourself recently. Your demeanor changed overnight," Annie muttered and fidgeted with her thumbs.

Every inch of his blush evanesced and a solemn drowned his face. Whispering giggles licked his ears, Celine and Damien sat on each of his shoulders. Feminine laughter grew turbulent, the blue body on his left shoulder evaporated and Celine drew deranged cackles with each breath.

" _Tell her,_ " its voice screamed with a mixture of male and female vocals. " _Tell her you've gone mad! You see the ones you've murdered._ "

Dark didn't break his intense stare on the road, periodically blinking. His bleak expression didn't waver. "Annie, I hear the two that had malice in their hearts. They tell me I'm a liar, which I am. That I don't deserve you; I probably don't."

"Dark..." the nephlim said with sincerity.

The red spirit chuckled under her breath and sat in front of the windshield on the passenger's side. Its color died and mimicked a sick looking female, its eyes devoured the misty red that tried to vanish.

" _Wow, you do have balls,_ " it said with Celine's voice, not Annie's.

The demon pressed his lips together tautly, biting down to seal any anger. He glanced at the nephlim look-alike, realization swirling around in his head. That apparition in his chamber was never her, he knew that, but to find out it was someone who should be dead aggravated him to no end. He tightened his grip on the wheel and rolled his neck to a point where he heard it crack.

" _Aw, you really thought_ _that it was your imagination? Please, you would have believed it to be her if that was the case,_ " Celine mocked him by mimicking Annie's voice.

The demon's nails punctured the leather wheel, Dark clenched his jaw and gritted his teeth. "I saw you in Hell, what I believed to be my head playing tricks. Turns out that it wasn't the case. At times, it would tell me things to keep going. At others..."

Celine drifted in between the two of them and sighed. " _Hey, I tried. I didn't know what she'd say and what she wouldn't. She's quite a spiteful one, though. I admire that. She reminds me of myse-_ "

Dark cut her off. "She's nothing like you, Celine."

"Who's Celine?" Annie's voice asked; the demon didn't reply for various reasons. "Dark?"

"Uh-" he faltered.

Celine's body dipped back into a carmine and slipped into the back seat, giggling with her head resting in her palm.

"One of the dead?" the nephlim asked.

"Y-Yeah..." breathed Dark.

Taciturnity followed with the vehicle on its tail end, snowbanks flattened back into green pastures. Winter hasn't reached that part of the world; until this day. Specks of snow littered the windshield, a twin causing a fun meager flurry.

An old rundown barn sat at the foot of their road; limos and bodies lined the edge of a cul de sac. Dresses and tuxes offset the rustic appeal to their surroundings, along with a bouncer blocking the only entrance.

"This is it?" questioned Annie.

"Pft, disappointing," Celine scoffed in Dark's ear.

The demon shrugged and slowly pulled into a parking space. "Glitch sent me the directions and it led to here. I'd be more worried if there weren't people here all gussied up."

Car doors unlatched, Dark was the first one to get out and run over to his nephlim. He grabbed her by the hand and in one swift movement she stood up to face a flustered demon. Celine groaned as she stuck her head out of the car's back door and rushed on out. Annie whipped her head to the side, one of the begonia's fluttered out of her hair. Dark grabbed it, carefully sticking the fragile paper flower back into her braid.

"Dark, I don't think they're," the nephlim started to whisper, "they're _people_."

"Hm?"

Fangs, claws, deformations, inhuman eyes, and elvish ears mingled with the crowd. Not a single one of them smelled human nor did they ever appear to be. Annie walked around the open car door, placing her hand on the top of it. All of it made sense; the hour soaked drive, a shaky looking barn, a burly man surveying the crowd not for rowdy creatures, but for humans who'd try to slip through. And everyone was still dressed to the nines.

 _Why did I expect a human event?_

 _Why would my sisters put themselves in danger if it was that?_

 _They're_ witches; _not mortal._

"You ready, love?" Her demon gripped her by her hand, his rough palm scratching hers.

Falling snow started to chill the nephlim's shoulders, the heat of the car vacating her bones. "Let's get this over with."

Crowds of supernatural's hit their arms, many sorries occurred as the pair finally reached the barn. Inside there was music, a slow piano melody drifted sweet notes and they tangled with the creaky rotted wood of the barn. Drunken creatures roared and danced with merriment, dresses twirled with shiny shoes following their drift.

Dark placed his hand on the nephlim's back, pulling her closer to his side.

"Now, we just need to find my sisters."

"Or..." the demon trailed off as a smile gradually appeared on his face. He leaned his head downward and bumped his shoulder in with hers. "We could have a moment to ourselves."

"W-Wha-" Annie didn't get a chance to question him; the demon dragged her to the center of the room. The rafters above twinkled with fairy lights; Dark placed her hand on his shoulder and grabbed the other. He snaked his arm around her waist and waltzed across the weathered oak floor.

The nephlim felt the fabric of her dress sway with each twirl Dark put her in. And for a split moment, Annie started to laugh. Its joyous tone filled her demon's heart with happiness. Worry dispersed into gaiety, a demon and a half forgot their troubles for merely an hour. Creatures melted into the background, the music remained in its fragmented shell. The nephlim's back crashed against Dark's chest, the paper begonias crinkled and crushed between their bodies.

The demon wrapped his arms around her middle and squeezed her tight. The ball of his nose brushed along the side of her neck. Time slowed its breath to the notes of a distant piano, the nephlim relaxed her shoulders and accepted the cold behind her. Sounds of applause rushed along the shore of their moment, sending the little pieces of driftwood back out to sea.

The pianist put his performance on pause for a well-deserved rest; he took a bow at the foot of a not so high stage. A blonde haired woman held out her hand to help him down, her blue eyes reflected the fairy lights on the beams. Annie's muscles jolted into movement, the blood of sisterhood wishing to rush after her sibling.

Alas, the demon's arms locked her in place. "Whoa there!"

He stumbled a few steps forward with her, almost bashing his nose into the back of her skull. The void in his eyes focused on the nephlim's sister in the distance. She was soon accompanied by the rest of the seasons, each one with a brighter smile than the last.

It's amazing how blood can be stained to make a black sheep amongst the protective rams. All it took was one glance and embers would swirl. Lindy, the elder, caught the light of Annie's bright eyes and hell's fires relit when the witch noticed her companion.

"You!" snarled the eldest, she pointed at Dark from across the room; a trail of flames licking her heels as Lindy stomped after the demon.

The nephlim kept her love behind her, putting distance and a body between an inferno and kindling. Lindy scuffed her foot on the barn floor, crossed her arms and the ends of her blonde hair caught fury-filled sparks.

"I want a decent reason why he is here. You have until I count down from five." The elder squinted her hazel eyes and curled her upper lip.

A flood of panic surged up Annie's throat, she spun her attention between half mortal and pure corruption. Whispers and gazes surrounded them; fangs, abnormal eyes, and limbs awaited an answer.

"Four!" the fire witch barked. The rest of the bandwagon caught up with her wrath, huddled in a semi-circle as the eldest pulled their reins.

"L-Lindy, maybe you shouldn't make such a rash decision! I'm sure he didn-" Linda stuttered and skittishly stepped forth; winter is and always will be a scaredy cat. Cold fog spewed from her nose and mouth not because it was chilly in the barn, but her frost overtook her ability to speak properly.

"Three!" Lindy didn't halt her countdown, lowered her hands and balled them into fists.

Dark slipped past his nephlim's shoulder, his palm remained at the center of her back to calm her down. "Actually we require-"

However, the sister spoke over him, "Two!"

"Will you not let anyone speak?!" The demon's chill left Annie's back as he towered over Lindy; the nephlim stood behind with her hands clasped in front of her and downcasted as flames surrounded a dissonance.

"I don't think you deserve to!"

Lina, the child of spring rain, reached forward to the sister of sparks. "Lindy, I think that's enough," she responded in a timid and quiet voice.

The fire witch yanked her shoulder forward, refused any fingers to squander her flame. "No! Twenty-five years. Do you realize how long that is to a mortal? Two and a half decades."

Dark scrunched his nose and scowled down at Lindy, he didn't understand where she was headed with this. His nephlim stepped forward, her nervous gaze still scouring the dusty ground.

"Two and a half decades and we haven't seen Annie's face until a few months ago. Then you!" Lindy jabbed her finger in the middle of the demon's chest; he back peddled in retaliation.

"You snatched her away!" the fire witch shrieked.

The nephlim's head perked up, her attention landed on her elder sister. "W-Wait, Lindy... Is that what you truly think?"

The fire witch dropped her arms to her side and let out a pent-up sigh. "I can't seem to keep demons away from you, Annie-bear. I try, but they apparently keep showing up like a bad plague."

"Lindy, Dark isn't like them. Besides, even if he was, I'm more than capable to defend myself."

The demon scoffed and mumbled under his breath, "Don't have to tell me twice."

Annie elbowed him in the side and smirked. "Not all creatures from the underworld belong beneath the same umbrella."

Lindsey's thick southern accent chimed in, "Alright, are we done arguin'?" She pouted and folded her arms over her chest.

Everyone (including the guests who waited on bated breath) averted their gaze to the eldest sister, who still held her wrath-bitten pride on the highest podium. She eventually gave in and let out a long, exasperated, groan.

"Fine... But I still don't trust him." Lindy gave the demon a sour look.

Dark chucked and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Oh, give it time- Ow!"

The nephlim smacked his arm and glared at him as he rubbed where she hit. Annie turned back to face her sisters, who in return lead them to a backdoor hidden in the corner beside the stage.

Music looped between bodies and beams, a distraction for unwanted ears and eyes to swing to. This left witches, a demon, and a half to be greeted with a room equivalent to the shadow realm. With it being its mother, a black hand enclosed its smokey grip around the nephlim's waist and yanked her into the void.


	33. Chapter Thirty Two: Little Shadow

"Annie!" sisters and demon shrieked in unison. Dark wasted no time, he darted into the blackness; the shadows poured their ooze into his skin and nostrils.

He swatted the thick ooze away, desperate to find red eyes hidden beneath the sheets of darkness. The mist settled above the demon's dance shoes, surrounding his ankles; whispers mingled in his eardrum. Nothing was coherent, meaningless voices within the walls of shadow. Fog wailed and skyrocketed for Dark's throat, but descended into a figure with a muzzle. A pup covered in night's embrace lowered its head and bared its canines. Its pointy ears pinned to its head as it growled, its yellow eyes flashed a deep crimson before lunging at the demon.

Everything flashed white, Dark backpedaled straight into Lina. Panic sank within his chest and the demon held his throat in terror. Soft barking dissipated into the distance, his vision cleared enough to find a blurry and confused nephlim.

Lina tapped the demon's shoulder for the third time. "Hey, you alright?"

Clearing his throat, Dark fixed his tie and blinked away the fuzzy world around him. Crimson and black came rushing to the demon's singular sense, Annie stood in the middle of a storage closet. Her fingers loosely curled around a pull chain, a lightbulb buzzing overhead.

He darted forward and wrapped his arms around her body, refusing to let her move or drift into the darkness.

"I thought I lost the both of you," Dark whispered in her ear with a tremble.

Bat-like hearing cursed the eldest; Lindy scrunched her nose while raising an eyebrow and tilted her head. "Both?"

Curious gazes huddled around the doorway, the crowd beyond adding more eyes due to the demon's cry for his love. Dark licked his upper lip and pressed the moist flesh together. The nephlim lowered her head and clasped her hands in front of her body. All while the demon gradually turned around, weighing Annie's right shoulder down with his palm.

"I didn't come here on a whim. If you could all come in, I'll explain furthe-" something wet and cold bumped into the nephlim's calf, cutting her off.

"W-What?"

Obscurations swirled around a pup who sat on the floor, wagging its tail. It nudged its snout against Annie's leg again before rubbing its cheek along her silky dress. It plopped its head onto her feet, a bitter cold tongue licked her ankle. Dark stepped around his nephlim, he crouched down (not recognizing the pup) and his eyebrow shot up in curiosity.

"Yours?" the demon asked and looked up at Annie.

Lindy rushed her sisters into the storage closet and latched the door behind her. "Impossible. I know Annie doesn't have that kind of ability."

Lina placed her hands on her thighs and leaned forward, inching closer to the puppy. "Annie's an alp, so she can control the darkness and its realm. But I've never heard of an alp summoning physical creatures from said gloom. Unless..."

The nephlim interrupted by sighing and she crossed her arms. "The only thing I can summon is Dawn and Dusk anyway. The shadows are beyond me and out of my control."

"And what about him?" the fire witch asked in a snide manner and pointed at Dark.

The demon furrowed his brow and contemplated between the pup and Annie. He remained silent, gingerly offering his hand for the whelp to sniff.

The nephlim shook her head and lowered her arms. "He's not capable of controlling my domain. To be brutally honest, the only thing I've ever seen him do was change colors."

"I don't change colors; I'm not some RGB light," the demon responded rudely as he tilted his head towards Annie.

Ridicule lingered with disgust; Lindy crossed her arms with a sneer. "Well, if it's not you, then who? None of us tap into that realm. Our blood is far too holy to comprehend its concepts."

The demon provoked its spawn to its breaking point; Dark tried to pet the pup, ruffle its murky fur to show he means no harm. The puppy shot up on all fours and pinned its ears back; a sharp ring-like growl slithered out the sharp pearly canines that it bared. It lunged for the demon's throat, Dark attempted to snatch the little shadow by its neck. Grey fingers sunk through fur and pretend flesh, the pup barreled into the floor without injuring its father.

The nephlim rushed to help her demon up, even continued to grip his palm when he stood steady. Annie eyeballed the energetic drop of darkness, it pounced and clawed the floor as if it wondered where its prey went. The pup lifted its head, glancing at aunts and nearby walls until it found its mother. It trodded over to her feet again, finding its way under her dress to hide. The nephlim felt its cold paws and muzzle on the tops of her feet.

Lina knelt down and clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth, creating a lure for the creature. Clearly hearing her, it nudged the bottom of Annie's dress and stuck its nose out, licking its chops for a moment.

"Whatever it is, it seems attached to you, sister," Lina addressed as she straightened herself out and brushed her hands along the base of her short mint green dress.

Sensing multiple eyes on it, the pup poked the rest of its head out and its ears perked up. Sisters and lover studied the foreign addition in the room with them; the pup slowly emerged with its tail between its legs. It kept its head low and whimpered, pawing the dusty floor.

Out of curiosity, Dark hovered his hand over his nephlim's stomach. Not only did he get a reaction from her, but the pup's fur bristled and it rose to its feet with a snarl.

"What the hell are you doing? Don't touch me!" Annie snapped and swatted his hand away from her.

The demon seized her wrist, playing with her delicate long fingers. "I was testing my theory, dear. Look."

Before obeying his demand, the nephlim yanked her hand away and rubbed the leftover chill off. Her eyes followed Dark's gesture to the pup and felt its protective anger rattle deep inside of her. A gelid hand touched her stomach once more, the cub surged after its father's leg. Its uncontrollable anger cracked the pup's solid figure and it became a true shadow with no bite; it passed through Dark's calf and left a freezing breeze.

"So add that onto the list of reasons to bind its powers." Annie removed the demon's hand again and crossed her arms. In an instant, the pup relaxed and trotted over to its mother, pawing her foot.

"Wait, wait, wait, _who's_ powers?" Lindy waved her hand in the air to signal the other's attention.

Taking a deep breath, the nephlim covered her stomach with her hands; the cub by her legs rubbed its cheek against her lovingly. Dark peeked around his love and witnessed their spawn take a liking to her, a slight pain clutched his chest but a warm grin plagued his face.

"Well," the demon shifted his gaze to Annie's sisters and shoved his hands into his pockets.

However, an icy witch finished his explanation for him. "She's pregnant, isn't she?"

With a room left rattled, the eldest let her actions speak first. She bashed Dark against a shelf full of boxes, they tumbled down and hit their shoulders. Lindy's blaze scorched the hem of the demon's suit, her golden hair lost to rage and burned with a hungry flame. He coughed and sputtered in pain, her forearm pressed against his neck, attempting to choke him to death.

Seering their hands, each sibling tried to separate the two before anyone did any permanent damage. Winter and fall pinned their fiery sister back by her arms; Lindy flailed and kicked in efforts to break free.

"You're dead!" she shrieked.

The shelf behind Dark shook as he removed his body from its pointy ledges. Rubbing his neck, the demon gasped for air and his knees wobbled. Fear didn't get to claim him and bind his stricken body to the floor, the nephlim rushed to his side, concerned fingers gripped shaky palms.

Witches locked their elder outside with Lina, a calm storm lectured Lindy about her anger problems. The fire witch's screaming drowned out a timid voice that pleaded for her to calm down. Lindsey and Linda stepped further away from the door to not only distance themselves but to make sure they wouldn't get hit if the eldest came rushing in.

"So," Dark broke the awkward silence in the closet, "how did you know?"

With a light chuckle, Linda stepped forth and clasped her hands in front of her. "Before Annie was born..."

"Mom had a cat following her," the fall witch chimed in.

Winter tucked a strand of long blonde hair behind her ear. "At the time we didn't know she was pregnant, but that cat hated anyone getting near her. It did no damage though; if it got mad enough anyway."

"It was, well, made of shadow." Lindsey brandished a sweet smile and glanced at the pup pawing at its mother's leg. "Just like your little cub right there."

"So it is him," the demon stated and knelt down, trying to coax the pup to him. The cub snarled and crouched down on all fours.

The nephlim lightly kicked Dark's knee. "Stop pissing it off and we don't know its gender!"

Releasing a grunt, the demon stood up and wrapped his arm around Annie's back. "Well, he's going to have to get used to it, isn't he?"

He pecked her cheek and tasted growing warmth where his lips touched her face. The nephlim shouldered his chest to get him off of her. The pup sat down in front of them, a loud ringing bark whined for attention. The demon glanced down at the cub (who wagged its tail) and shot up an eyebrow.

"You going to play nice now?" Dark asked and the pup barked in its throat.

"This is sweet and all," Annie watched the demon kneel down again, coaxing the wolf-like pup over to pet it, "but can we bind its powers? I rather not have a dog follow me around threatening to bite everyone I'm ever near."

The door to the closet opened, the nephlim's two other sisters slipped on in; Lindy hung her head and crossed her arms.

"We can't stop it from doing that," the fire witch explained and pointed at the pup.

Annie looked up confused and split her attention between her four solemn sisters. "What? Why not?"

Lindy sighed and dropped her arms to her side. "That's a manifestation of, well," she gestured to her youngest sister, "your baby."

The nephlim placed her arm under her bust and held her elbow, she rolled her hand for her sister to get on with the point. "And that means?"

"It's the will of your child. It'll go away when its here, but all we can do is stop it from branching out with its power. Like when it pulled you into a room of darkness."

Rubbing her forehead, Annie expelled hot air from her lungs. "Great. How soon can this be done?"

All of her sisters (but Lindy) bit their lower lip and fiddled with their hands.

"W-Well..." Lina stuttered and rubbed the hem of her dress.

"We don't have our book with us, Annie. It will have to wait until we get home. You're welcomed to stay and enjoy the party though." The fire witch glared at the demon, making sure he felt that he wasn't wanted.

Dark grumbled and scrunched his nose back before laughing when the pup's cold tongue licked his cheek. The demon scooped the cub up, the shadows squirmed and stuck to his skin.

Annie dropped her arms to her sides, a hollow laugh mocked the broken look in her eyes. "This was a waste of a trip, wasn't it?"

"I don't think so," the demon near her feet replied and played with the shadow cub's paws. "Love, you can't stay cooped up in our apartment. You'll go mad, we should get out sometimes."

The nephlim's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Oh so," she started to count on her fingers, "saving you from Hell, going to my grandfather to get help, seeing my sisters for the first time in twenty-five fucking years, Wilford kidnapping me; that doesn't suffice as getting out?"

Dark stood up with the pup attached to his hip and his arm hooked under it. "Three of those things were against your will, dear."

His love clenched her fists and scrunched her nose, shutting her eyes. "Saving your ass was not against my wi-!"

When crimson lights reflected in pools of an abyss, Annie's cheeks flared with warmth and a growl slipped through her sealed teeth. The only star in the deep void dimmed to extinction as the demon bared his ivories in a sick grin.

"You're intolerable!" the nephlim snapped with realization. He wanted to wiggle under her skin enough to spill a cup full of confessions.

Dark pressed two chilly paws on his love's dressed up shoulders. "Now, now, dear. If you couldn't tolerate me, how come this cute little pupper exists, hm?"

The pup snarled when the demon scooped his muzzle and shook the dog's face a bit.

"You're pissing it off, Dark." Annie snatched the welp and held it close to her chest. Its large glassy golden eyes looked up at its mother and licked its nose; this little ball of shadow could melt a vat of ice in an instant.

"Alright, you're cute. Come on, my feet are starting to hurt in these deathtraps called heels." The nephlim scratched under its chin, causing it to wag its tail in delight from the attention. Safely coddling the pup in her arms, Annie left the supply closet with three of her sisters tailing her; Dark and Lindy left behind.

The fire witch put her hands on her hips and quipped a devilish smirk. "Even your own son despises your very existence, kind of amusing if you ask me."

"I didn't ask you," the demon retorted while crossing his arms and narrowed his eyes. "Also, don't let Annie overhear you. She's been pretty anal about assuming the baby's gender."

Lindy sighed and folded one of her arms under her bust. She lifted her other hand with only her pointer finger up. "It follows Annie and prefers her company-"

"You do realize that even though it has approximately fifty percent of my DNA, it's still a nephlim. It could just sense that I'm the definition of an abomination."

The witch tilted her head upwards and lowered her arms. She sneered with a light scoff escaping her parted lips. "It's a dog, Dark." 


	34. Chapter Thirty Three: Cracks

"I still don't see your point," the demon grew tired of this endless back and forth of a pointless argument. He tapped his foot against the floor.

A sigh brushed blazing air across Lindy's bottom lip. "Annie's will was a cat before she was born. Cats are feminine and aloof creatures, it would make sense for her will to resort to such a form."

Dark's cold fingers pressed against his temple; he shook his head in confusion. "It still doesn't add up to it being a boy."

Rage fueled the fire witch's eyes; she lost her calm demeanor and gestured to the space around her. "Why the hell are you arguing? Isn't this what you wanted?! You tease her about it!"

The demon opened his mouth to retort but shut up for a second to go over his phrase again. He licked his bottom lip, darted his head to the side, and crossed his arms.

"I tease her because I love her."

"You have some twisted way of showing love," Lindy replied while scrunching her nose.

Dark gave a hollow laugh in return. "Then you haven't seen your sister. It doesn't matter to me if it's a boy or girl, Lindy. As long as their both happy."

The fire witch stepped aside from the door and gestured to her sister in the center of the barn. She shyly mingled with pointy-eared guests, remaining at her sisters' sides. Their son got plenty of attention, enjoying the wide-eyed gatherers who'd pat his head.

"Do you honestly think that you make her happy?"

Witnessing a rare smile, the glow of Annie's eyes peaked through her lids. The demon frowned, stepping forth to the ajar door. His shoulder bumped into Lindy; he paid her no mind nor did he care to.

Dark swallowed hard, his Adam's apple jumped to life. "Want to know the truth?"

"You're using her for power. That child is nothing but a means to gain the throne," the witch said matter-of-factly.

The demon smirked and pressed his hip against the doorway. He watched the pup bounce and play with its mother. Watched her ruffle its ears; caught her looking at him with a small smile lighting her face.

"I don't need to make her happy," Dark replied in a somber tone.

Lindy grabbed his shoulder and forced him to look at her. "I knew it! You scumbag!"

A smile with no devious thoughts behind them. A simple simper broke through a cold shell that has been around this man for a long time.

"I want to show her what happiness is."

The witch trembled, her shaky fingers leaving Dark's suit. A familiar demon's voice and smile protected an angelic mother; a firestorm tried to burn its horns. The ball of fire couldn't accept a creature that was supposed to be damned. She singed his horns and scattered the stars in the prince's eyes. A witch made of fire couldn't trust one born in it, let alone the shadows that followed him.

 _"Do you think you make my mother happy?!"_

 _"Lindy! That's enough of this atrocious behavior! You will not talk to Dani like that!"_ a forever gone motherly voice yelled back at her eldest daughter.

 _"Love, let me handle this,"_ another voice that will never return, smooth with his words but husky with how he says them.

 _"I don't need to make her happy."_

Little Lindy bared her teeth and snapped with untamed rage, _"I knew it! All demons are the same. All you do is take!"_

A tall man leveled himself to the short teenage witch. Curled shiny black horns hugged his pointed ears. Lindy saw the burning sun split in half inside of the demon's eyes. That man now painted with the color lavender, but he shares the same caring smile with the demon before her.

 _"Lindy..."_ Dark and Dani spoke at the same time, overlapping one another in her head. _"All I want is for her to understand it. I don't need to make her happy-"_

The fire witch cut them off and hung her head, "'She's more than capable to accomplish that herself.'"

The demon in front of her took a step back. "Y-Yeah, h-how did you know I'd say that? Can you read minds or something?"

A light chuckle plagued Lindy for a hiccup. "No, no. I don't have my book on me, remember?"

"Right..." the demon sheepishly nodded; a fool's bells jingled in his head.

The witch pressed her lips together and her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. She fiddled with her thumbs, salty water pricked the corners of her eyes.

"I-I just..." Lindy lost her voice to a shaky cover. Water doused her rage and cleared the embers to reveal a child of charcoal. Someone who gives herself to those she cherishes, even if it costs a little piece of her soul.

"I've heard it before." A weak smile cracked the fire witch's face. Her eyelashes clung to tears, rivers made their bed on her cheeks.

"H-Hey! Wait, uh-" the demon quavered and fumbled through his pockets for a cloth.

Dark handed it off to her, but the witch sunk into a pit of shame. For obvious hard-headed reasons, Lindy didn't take the handkerchief and used the sleeve of her wine dress.

The demon sighed and gestured the tissue towards her again. "Don't be like that, you'll ruin your attire anyway."

With a disgusted glare, the fire witch snatched the cloth and dabbed the wet corners of her eyes. "You're a persistent one. And don't get cocky, I still don't trust you."

Dark chuckled and turned his attention back to his nephlim. She plopped onto a couch, removed one of her heels and leaned her head back to sigh. The demon could practically hear her groan when their pup leapt into her lap. A dark carmine wiggled its tail at the nephlim's side; Celine stuck her tongue out and mocked the lovestruck devil. A muffled bark jolted the shadow cub to life; it snarled at the spirit. Annie grabbed it by the scruff of its neck and glared at the pup while curling her upper lip.

"You'll have to one day," the demon teased with a tooth-filled grin. He opened the closet door and blended into the party with the rest.

Before it closed, Lindy stuck her foot in front of the door. She kicked it open and a graceful stride led her towards her siblings. A crowd followed their fame, begged for a conversation and friendship among the four mighty beings. Perfect smiles entertain the world and a half demon is forced to watch colorful sparks move in rhythm.

"I highly doubt that statement, beast."

The fire witch witnessed the demon settle next to his counterpart, taking the back of her heel and removed her stiletto. Their heads rested upon one another, a familiar sight troubled Lindy into a cell of sorrow. An angelic-like being under the foot of a demon, but he didn't rip her throat out nor did he devour her heart. Instead, he beamed alongside her; made her laugh rather than lament.

"You know, I see Dani in him too," a twin's polar sidled up to a blaze and spoke with a hint of a shiver.

"He still shouldn't be trusted, Linda. H-He's a-a-!" Lindy stuttered as she screamed for excuses.

"A demon?" Autumn's wind overheard her flustered sister, approaching the blaze with a gentle breeze.

"Yes!" piped the fire witch and gestured to the creature in the distance.

Fret downed an ice witch's face, she fiddled with her thumbs as a flurry outside became a storm. "Li-Lindy, so was Annie's father. But he loved mom, he loved us."

Vexation glued her jaw shut, Lindy dug her red painted nails into the flesh of her palm. "That's different!"

A rageful yell brought ears and eyes to the gathering coven. The fire witch's wrist covered her mouth and saltwater dampened her face. She could scream to the heavens, burn this damn barn down; it would never bring back the dead and she knew it. Heels clicked as the nephlim gathered them off of the couch; her pup was forced to jump down and her love reached for her. Black fabric snaked across the old and rotted floor. Not once has a younger sister witnessed her firebrand elder weep.

Humiliated, the fire witch shielded her teary eyes from a room full of inhumans.

"Th-That's different, L-Linda... And you know it!" a dam in her throat broke and spilled a cracked, bawling Lindy. She dug into her forehead and gritted her teeth.

"He's a demon, he grew up underground! How the fuck do we know you didn't hurt her, Dark?!" The eldest witch dropped her arms and screamed at the demon.

Dark gradually got off of the couch, a frown held onto the corners of his lips. "I've never set foot in Hell, Lindy."

"What?" The elder's teary hazel eyes popped open.

Whispers dispersed in multiple friend groups, Lindy made an ass of herself. The demon stopped next to his nephlim, snaking his arm around her waist. Shyness licked anger's lips and left confusion on Annie's flushed cheeks.

"Well, actually, I did. However, that wasn't by choice," Dark explained and shook his head.

A scoff ruptured into the air and the fire witch mocked, "Not by choice? What did they do? Drag you down like they did with Ann-"

Nephlim and demon downcasted their eyes, their jaws visibly clenched. Dark ran his free hand along the back of his neck; his oily eyes shut as dejection settled. Murmurs grew louder as prying guests swiveled their attention between entertainer and devil.

 _"What happened?"_

 _"Dragged into Hell?"_

 _"Did he upset his lord?"_

His eyelids cracked open a tad, black filled in the slits. Anger befell the demon's face; he tasted the judgment Annie had to face all of her life. Even so, different statements laced every whisper and Dark's experience couldn't be compared her history.

Realization straightened Lindy's back and slacked her shoulders. "They did, didn't they?"

A weak sigh wormed its way off of the demon's bottom lip. He lifted his head with a crushed grin. "Indeed they did. Marked my body the same way they did with her."

Lina hid a gasp behind her fingers, her green eyes bounced between a beast and a half. Annie bit her lower lip hard enough to pop the skin. Fire rattled down her back as she felt more and more eyes glance at her exposed scars. She grabbed her shoulder in attempts to hide whatever she could, but clear whispers still made it to her ears.

 _"What happened to her?"_

 _"By the stars! What's all over her back?"_

 _"Why haven't I noticed that before?"_

 _"The demon next to her has the same injuries?"_

The nephlim hid their noise with her palms, gritted her teeth as tears slipped from the corners of her eyes.

 _Shut up._

 _Shut up._

 _Shut up!_

"Silence!" Lindsey's southern accent bellowed out against the hushed voices.

Brown eyes glinted a caramel streak, a windstorm thrashed dresses and hair. Fall's decay stepped forth between her two siblings. Her tanned knuckles turned white from curling her fingers.

Any fire suffocated beneath the gale, its spark scattered and embers lost their glow. "Can't you put some sort of faith in her, Lindy? She's not a child anymore! Look at you, you're making a bigger ass of yourself!"

The fire-kissed soul shifted on her feet and hung her head. If the fall witch is pushed far enough, she has enough power to silence a summer's heatwave.

Lindsey turned around and the wind diminished to a zephyr. She sighed deeply when she faced a creature that caused uncertainty amongst sisters. The witch clasped her hands in front of her, her hair tumbled off of her shoulders like umber leaves.

"I speak on behalf of all of us, we are sorry for what you had to go through. However, please understand our concerns. While we do not wish you harm, I will personally tear your body asunder if you even think about hurting my sister."

The demon glanced at his shaking nephlim and let go of her side. Even though rumors died down, she still could feel judgment gawk at her. One of his fingers looped around hers and he pulled her hand closer to his side. Her intense eyes snapped in his direction and her shoulders released their bound up tension.

"I wouldn't dare to," Dark replied with a smirk.

Blue eyes lit up with a sparkle as an icy sister peaked around Lindsey's shoulder. "I ship it. When's the wedding?"

The demon yanked his hand away and covered his nose with his sleeve. He shut his eyes; a dark grey warmed his cheeks. Annie immediately tensed back up and scrunched her nose.

"Are you insane?! Me? Marry a demon!? And him!?" the nephlim gestured to Dark as she screamed.

"He-he's an a-asshole! A-And... A-And!" she sputtered and blushed a little herself.

Her elder sister snorted which caused the nephlim to spout more ridiculous reasons. "Uh-huh... Hey, Dark, why are you flustered?"

The demon clenched his jaw and tensed up more. Wandering eyes snickered as a love-struck beast tried to hide his face. His nephlim pulled his shoulder back, forcing him to face her. A parted frown offset the dark grey that burned his cheeks.


End file.
